Violet Malfoy Chronicles: Year One
by LegilimensAndAnimagus
Summary: Violet Malfoy is a prodigious witch with a dark past and possibly an even darker future. Follow her as she begins her journey to understanding her family's past and trying to create a better future. Sequel to 31 Nights of Falling
1. The Tragedy and the Prodigy

**Hello eveyrone! I am SO sorry to delete the original story but I felt ridiculously guilty about Violet never knowing her mother. I also felt the overwhelming need to add more characters, specifically of the Potter-Weasley kind ;). I hope you enjoy the new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its characters, just the individuals not mentioned in the books. **

**love xoxo**

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Ava Marley's love story was never an easy one. It was never a fairytale and it was _certainly _not love at first unfortunately, as all star-crossed lovers, their story did not have a fairytale ending.

It all started when the pair met on the Hogwarts Express at the tender age of eleven. The attraction was briefly mutual until they, devestatingly, discovered that he was an arrogant, pure-blood supremacist and she was a soft-spoken pure-blood girl who loved muggleborns, half-bloods, half-breeds and just about any creature and being known to the wizarding world. Her decision to reject Draco's invitation to sit with him in the "pure-blood compartment" to instead share a compartment with the obviously muggleborns Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger, the goofy half-blood Seamus Finnigan and the perpetually clumsy Neville Longbottom set the tone of their relationship for the next six years.

Insults, bullying, rape, and even a few slaps and punches on Ava's part plagued their relationship for the next six year until the pair miraculously fell in love, ironically, while she was being held captive at Malfoy Manor. They became engaged shortly afterward and, after surviving the Battle of Hogwarts, broke the news to their shocked family and friends. Ava's Auror father and brother, Richard and Michael Marley, were furious! They couldn't fathom why Ava, a wholesome Gryffindor girl, would marry a filthy snake like Draco Malfoy. Father and son, both being abrasive and stubborn to a fault, refused to take part in Ava's big day. Ava was heartbroken! Not only did many of her friends decline their invitations to attend, but her father and brother, the two bravest men she knew, refused to be a part of her new life.

Draco was possibly even more heartbroken than Ava was. His fiancée, once the popular girl with many loving friends, was now alienated and looked down upon for the sin of loving a Malfoy. Being the brave Gryffindor she was, Ava would plaster on a fake smile and pretend that this did not bother her, simply stating that it was their loss. Many nights Draco took his frustrations out on the cellar walls as he knew Ava was suffering and it was entirely his fault. She was being punished for his sins and there was _nothing _he could do to rectify the situation.

But Ava was not detered, and a year after they announced their engagement the two married in a ceremony much smaller than Ava had anticipated. Only her mother, sister, in-laws and a handful of friends attended their wedding one June afternoon. Though she was hurting, Ava buried her pain and let herself enjoy her wedding. She glided down the aisle wearing her mother's wedding dress and Narcissa's goblin-made tiara. The wedding was overall joyful. Tears of joy flooded the eyes of many, including the usually cold Narcissa, who had grown quite fond of Ava. Even Lucius Malfoy had to blink back a few tears.

Five years after their wedding, Ava discovered something extraordinary; she was pregnant. She was delighted! Many times she held one of her nephews or her niece or passed by a glowing mother-to-be and hoped to one day to feel a child growing inside of her and to one day be able to dote on a son or daughter. With glowing skin and a smile a mile wide, Ava fluttered into the dining area where her husband was eating to share her discovery.

Draco nearly choked on his toast when she told him. He was shocked. And not in a good way. Draco never wanted children, especially after the Second Wizarding War. He didn't want his child to be burdend with the stigma of the name Malfoy. And what right did a sinner like him have to raise a child? He was sure he would somehow do something wrong and turn his innocent child into something evil.

Ava knew her husband wasn't thrilled about her pregnancy, but she also knew he would eventually come around. As the months passed and she advanced in her pregnancy, Ava was consistently ill and often confined to their bed. The baby was very active and kicked wildly inside her womb, often causing her to rush to the nearest toilet if a foot hit her stomach too hard. Afterward Ava would rub her belly and laugh about her "little firecracker." Draco was not so amused. His wife's complicated pregnancy certainly did nothing to ease his anxiety about being a father.

Their wild child arrived on the sunny summer morning of June the tenth, coincidentally on the couple's sixth year wedding anniversary. Violet Elizabeth Malfoy arrived two months earlier than expected, but she was very much healthy and had a mighty set of lungs on her! She came into the world loudly and quite suddenly after only fifteen minutes of labor. The moment Draco set eyes on his daughter all of his fears and anxiety melted away. He had been expecting a boy, but before him was a baby girl. _His _baby girl. The first ever in the Malfoy lineage. He held her to him and cried softly, for he could not fathom how a sinful man like him had helped create something as beautiful and innocent as his daughter.

Even more surprising than Violet's sudden arrival was the appearance of Ava's father and brother, who, after seven years of estrangement, finally confessed their foolishness and desire to reunite their family. Ava was not hesitant to forgive and accept two of her favorite men back into her life. Together, families Malfoy and Marley gathered in the St. Mungo's hospital to marvel at the brown-eyed, raven-haired beauty.

But their happiness was short-lived.

Violet was just two months old when Draco made the mistake that was to be the beginning of a series of unfortunate events to follow.

The pressures of a new baby, a changing society, disapproving in-laws and an intense argument with Ava drove Draco to the Three Broomsticks. He drank bottle after bottle of beer, hoping to drown his troubles. Through his drunken haze he recognized the stunning brunette with sharp green eyes as Astoria Greengrass, the woman two years his junior that he knew had fancied him since their teenage years. The last time he saw her was at the wedding of her sister Daphne and Blaise Zabini last winter. She had looked great then and she was looking great there at the pub. Fueled by alcohol and frustration, Draco gave in to his desire and accompanied Miss Greengrass back to her flat.

Unfortunately for him, Pansy Parkinson was also in the Three Broomsticks that night and witnessed the unashamed flirtation that led to the night's drunken tryst. Jealous and bitter about being passed over by Draco all those years ago, Pansy gleefully spread the news far and wide that the scoundrel Draco Malfoy had cheated on his wife with the wealthy brat Astoria Greengrass. Word spread like a Fiendfyre and soon nearly every Wizarding household in Britain knew of Draco's indiscretion.

Ava was devastated. She had spent seven years defending Draco and their marriage only to find out from her former roommate Lavender that her husband had spent the night with another woman. Hurt and angry, Ava left Malfoy Manor with baby Violet. Unable to handle the condescending looks and the I-Told-You-So speeches from her family and friends, Ava turned to the one person she could always trust and depend on to love her without any judgments; her lifelong best friend and godfather of her daughter, Neville Longbottom.

Like always, Neville was there for his best friend through her pain and humiliation. He even let Ava and her daughter stay with him and his wife, Hannah. Neville and Hannah also had a newborn daughter so an exhausted Hannah was also glad for the extra help.

Draco was equally as devastated. He had betrayed his wife, the love of his life, the mother of his precious daughter. Not only was he unfaithful to his wife, he also had been unfaithful to their daughter and went back on the promise he made her when she was born to never do anything to hurt her or her mother. Remorseful and anguished, Draco begged Ava to return and forgive him. He was willing to do _anything _to get her back. If she had asked him to crawl over broken glass on his bare belly, he would've done it. He would pound on the Longbottoms door for hours, pleading for Ava to speak with him, but all he got was stony silence and angry threats from Neville and his in-laws.

Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, Astoria came to his home two months later with the news that she was with child. Upon hearing the news, Draco fainted where he stood. His skull bounced off of the marble floor and gave him a nasty concussion that landed him in St. Mungo's for nearly a week.

News of Astoria's pregnancy reached Ava fairly quickly, again by word from Lavender.

"L-Lavender h-heard it f-f-from Parvati, who overheard A-Astoria c-crying about it wh-wh-while P-Padma was giving her her p-pre-natal ch-check up!" Ava sobbed.

Ava's family was furious! Though retired from the Auror's office, Richard Marley was still a high-ranking official in the Ministry of Magic and quickly drew up divorce papers for his daughter to sign. Angry, humiliated for a second time, and at the end of her rope, Ava petitioned the Ministry for a divorce from her husband of seven years. Draco, devastated and cut to the core, fought the divorce tooth and nail. But he was fighting a losing battle. With Draco's history, Ava was the more sympathetic party and the divorce was granted in just four months' time.

Ava got most of everything in the divorce, including a large sum of galleons and, most importantly, sole custody of Violet, with Draco getting weekend visitation rights. Draco continued to battle the Ministry and Ava until he did not have the strength to fight any longer. Exhausted and defeated, Draco felt he had no option but to accept what was and to do what was right for his second child; marry the fallen Astoria Greengrass.

Draco and Astoria married in a small ceremony at the end of May. Their son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was born just two weeks after Violet's first birthday. One look at the small boy and Draco knew Astoria had not been lying and Scorpius was indeed his son. When he looked at his son, Draco saw hope and a new outlook on life.

The years passed and Ava found herself a single mother raising her rambunctious daughter in the village of Godric's Hollow. She slowly but surely regained her life, her friends and her dignity. She landed herself a high-ranking position in the Department of Magical Creatures and a positive reputation among the house elves, goblins, centaurs and other beings. Though she was happy with her new life, Ava wished her marriage to Draco would have worked out. She wished she could cook supper for three every night instead of two. She wished that that they could've raised their daughter _together _instead of in seperate households.

But she knew that no matter how hard she wished, things could never go back to the way they used to be.

It seemed as though Draco had genuinely fallen in love with Astoria. He couldn't deny that the outgoing and bubbly Astoria reminded him of Ava in her younger years. To everyone's great surprise, she had turned out to be a doting wife and a loving mother. Astoria absolutely adored her son and husband! Scorpius was a happy, loving and well-adjusted child that brought so much joy into his family's life. Draco's children and wife greatly eased the pain of losing Ava because of his own stupidity, and Draco lived for sunday family breakfasts in the sun room.

But not everyone felt the same.

Violet Malfoy was an all-around good child. She was the type of child that would give someone the shirt off her back if they needed it, and never hesitated to stand up for others who couldn't defend themselves. Though not exactly the affectionate type, she could be very caring and loving to a fault. She also enjoyed a good joke and was a frequent customer at the Weasley joke shop. Violet possessed a certain charm and a confidence that made her a natural leader. She had an uncanny knack for sniffing out the truth and in turn was candidly honest. And, much to her parents' delight, she was acceptionally intelligent and showed a talent for magic from an early age.

Draco and Ava were tickled when their six month old daughter made her mobile move on it's own and when their three year old read aloud a chapter from a potions book. Violet was four when her cousin Teddy began his education at Hogwarts and she wrote him daily to interrogate him on what he learned.

But there was a darkness to Violet that no one could deny.

Her confidence bordered on arrogance and narcissism, and her charm and charisma made it easy for her to manipulate others. She was also shamelessly bossy and often times too outspoken. Her stubborness and brutal honesty could rival her grandfather's and sharp, cutting wit could sometimes be cruel. She took great pride in her intelligence and had low tolerance for overly emotional displays.

And Violet's temple was simply horrible!

She had a fierce and dangerous temper that was quick to come on and sometimes over the smallest of problems. Defending her friends often resulted in violence, one incident involving a muggle boy that suffered broken limbs after daring to bully the smaller Longbottom children on a playground, and another with a muggle girl being shoved off of a slide when she poked fun at Rose Weasley's flaming red hair. And even though she loved her younger brother dearly, she would turn her rage upon him if she felt he deserved it. Several times Draco had to rush to break up a fight between his children.

No one was really exempt from Violet's wrath, especially her stepmother, with whom she had many confrontations. Astoria was fiercely protective over her only child and saw to it to punish her stepdaughter, often with slaps to her face. But Violet was not one to accept such punishment and took her revenge immediately by hurling things at Astoria and once shooting a well aimed jinx at her face with the latter's own wand.

Many nights Draco and Ava would sit and ponder what to do about their daughter. They loved their daughter dearly but could not deny that she sometimes frightened them. They sometimes thought that Violet, with her thick and shiny black hair, dark and heavy-lidded eyes, great good looks and arrogant bearing, that they had somehow produced a reincarnation of the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We're doing something wrong," Draco said to Ava one stressful night after Violet broke the nose of a boy who tried to steal little Albus Potter's tricycle. "She's...out of control. I _knew _I wouldn't make a good father! Our Violet will turn out just like..._her_."

A small smile slowly formed on Ava's porcelin face. It was the same confident and reassuring smile she had on her face when she predicted Lord Voldemort's demise and when she told Harry Potter that he would eventually have the harmonious life that he very much deserved.

"No, she'll be alright." Ava said to him. "Everything will work out in the end and Violet will be alright. You'll see."

Little did Draco know, Ava's latest prediction would be her last.

Two nights later Draco awoke suddenly from a deep sleep with a pounding suspicion in his gut that something was terribly wrong. Despite the very late hour, Draco threw on his cloak and Floo'd to the home of his ex-wife. What he saw made his heart drop into his stomach.

Ava's normally neat and orderly home now resembled a war field. And in the middle of the wreckage was seven year old Violet, laying across her mother's bloody body, sobbing and screaming. Draco ran forward and attempted to pry his daughter from her mother's body, but Violet would not be moved.

"I tried to s-save Mommy b-but—" She broke down again and Draco pulled her into his arms. The violence of the attack and the amount of blood loss made it impossible for anyone to survive, not even the resilient Ava Marley. Draco held his daughter close to him and sobbed.

Ava's funeral was a disaster. Ava's friends and family shot Draco accusing glares, everyone believing that the former Death Eater had murdered his ex-wife in a rage. In the middle of her funeral, Michael's grief boiled over and he lunged at Draco.

"YOU MURDERED MY SISTER!" Michael bellowed as he pounded Draco's face. It took several people to pry the bigger Michael off of Draco.

"I LOVED AVA! I NEVER WOULD'VE HURT HER—YOU ALL HEAR ME? NEVER!" Draco screamed, his nose and mouth gushing.

Violet seemed uneffected by the debacle. The small girl just held onto her black kitten and stared blankly at her mother's face. She seemed almost hollow and void of any perception of the world around her. The poor girl was seemingly traumatized by her mother's death. When questioned by the Aurors about the night of the tragedy, Violet stared blankly and said she couldn't remember. All she could recall was screaming coming from the living room and Ava hiding her in a kitchen cabinet to keep her safe. A memory extraction was performed, but all that was extracted was a sea of blackness. Draco was desperate to help his daughter, even hiring a therapist to try to somehow heal her. But nothing helped, and it would be three years before Violet returned to her normal self.

With Ava gone and his family in despair, it was up to Draco to be the pillar of strength for his daughter. As much as he wanted to put life on pause and grieve on his own time, he knew he had to be strong and carry on. He had to pick up the shattered pieces and move on. He simply _had _to!

And so he did. Draco worked tirelessly to raise both of his children the way Ava would have wanted, incorporating the same morals and values that made her how she was in life. And, despite all of the fights, screaming, tantrums, a tarnished reputation and tiring in-laws, Draco loved his children and knew it would all be worth it in the end.

It was on one hot July morning when the family sat down for breakfast when an owl swooped into the dining room and dropped an envelope into Violet's outstretched hand. The Malfoy family stopped all activity and chatter, for they knew that the letter sealed with red wax could only mean one thing...

An ecstatic Violet tore open the envelope and began reading the letter.

_Dear Ms. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! I hope you forgive me for adding more drama and tragedy into Draco and Ava's story and killing Ava off rather brutally. Lots of love! xo**


	2. Diagon Alley

Much to Violet's annoyance, by the time her school supply shopping trip to Diagon Alley most of her family had come down with a rather nasty bout of the flu. She and Astoria were the only two to be spared of the illness. Since her father was out of commission and her grandparents vacationing in the Bahamas, her stepmother reluctantly agreed to escort Violet to Diagon Alley. Neither party was thrilled but decided to go along for the sake of progress.

The pair wove their way through the busy alley to Gringotts bank where they retrieved their money then began their shopping. Violet became increasingly annoyed by Astoria's presence, hovering over her and rushing her to finish so they could get back home. By the time they arrived at Florish and Blotts, Violet's patience had ran out.

"I can manage fine on my own!" Violet snapped, glaring at Astoria.

Astoria had a glare of her own. "You are eleven years old! You can _not _manage on your own, no matter how tough you think you are! Now let's get your books—"

A vicious snigger interrupted her train of thought. A smirking Pansy Parkinson stepped out from behind a bookshelf, her husband and daughter in tow.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Astoria Greengrass, the community tramp!" Her husband sniggered.

"My name is Astoria _Malfoy_," said Astoria through clenched teeth. She took hold of Violet's elbow. "It's time to leave, Violet."

"But surely," continued Pansy, her voice louder than before. "You're not playing mummy to the daughter of the woman whose marriage you broke up by getting pregnant by her husband!"

Violet rolled her eyes. Her parents were always honest about her family's dark past, even her father's extramartial affair. It was a sensitive subject for everyone and Violet did not feel like hearing the story again. There was suddenly a loud shriek. A book shelf had fallen over and Pansy was trapped underneath.

Astoria quickly pulled Violet out of the book shop and into the busy street.

"You did that, didn't you?" She hissed.

"Yes," Violet said, not bothering to lie. "Why do you care, anyhow?"

"Because you can't go around doing things like that! Do you have any idea how much trouble your father could get into for your little stunt?"

Violet scoffed. "He won't. She'd never report me or Daddy. She's far too in love with him to get him into any trouble. I'd say _you _need to be more concerned than him. I'm pretty sure she has it out for you. I'd watch myself if I were you—"

"That's enough! We're leaving!"

"But I'm not finished with my shopping yet!"

_"We're leaving!"_

She grabbed Violet's wrist and yanked her towards the entrance of the alley. Now angry, Violet pulled her arm of out her stepmother's grip.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Violet declared.

"Do not argue with me! We're leaving right _now! _"

"I'm not leaving!" The younger witch stated again.

Frustrated and humiliated, Astoria lashed out and raised her hand to strike her stepdaughter across her face. But her plans were foiled when her hand was restrained by a furious Hannah Longbottom. Hannah's other hand was raised threateningly towards the brunette.

"Astoria, lay a hand on that girl and I will pop you one, so help me God!"

Astoria looked like she wanted to challenge the bigger blonde woman, but thought better of it and backed away from Violet.

"Violet can shop with Alice and I." Hannah indicated the small blonde girl standing beside her, who was grinning at Violet. "I'll see to it that she arrives home safely."

With a huff, Astoria turned away and stomped her way out of Diagon Alley. Violet immediately hugged her godmother and savior.

"Where's your dad?" Hannah asked.

"He's ill. That's why Astoria came with me. Where's Neville and Frank?"

Hannah pointed to the apothecary where Neville, holding the hand of his son, was escorting a group of Muggleborns and their parents inside. Violet's insides jolted with excitement as she watched her future classmates shop for their potions materials. She couldn't believe that she would be beginning her education at Hogwarts in less than two weeks!

Best friends Violet and Alice fluttered around Diagon Alley, purchasing their school materials. On their stop at the ice cream parlour they spotted the long, dark blonde hair and glasses of their other best friend, Jessica Nott. The trio sat around a table and Violet filled them in on her and Astoria's encounter with Pansy.

"She is such a cow!" Alice commented.

"The woman or Astoria?" Jessica asked with a grin.

"Both." Violet answered. The girls laughed and ate their ice cream. "She has a daughter—I think she had a daughter, she looked more like a troll in a brunette wig—and I think she's about our age."

"Troll in a brunette wig? Talking about me, are you?"

The girls looked up to see the bright blue hair and lopsided smile of Violet's cousin, Teddy Lupin. He took up a chair and helped himself to Violet's strawberry ice cream. Alice and Violet giggled when Jessica blushed a bright pink; her crush on the eighteen year old Teddy was painfully obvious.

"I have a gift for you, by the way," he said to Violet. He groped around in his back pocket for a piece of thick parchment that was folded. He plopped the parchment down in front of Violet with a grin. "I was going to give it to you at King's Cross but I think I should give it to you now. Besides, Gran would kill me if she knew what it was."

"What is it?" Alice asked as she flipped it over in her hands.

Teddy's grin widend. "Tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' You'll see what it does."

Violet arched her eyebrows and muttered an "alright."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you little munchkins but I told Vic I'd meet up with her at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll catch you three later." He patted each girl on the head then disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

"Speaking of wands, all we have left to do is to get ours." Violet said. She pocketed the parchment and the girls took off for Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Ollivander's shop, having been rebuilt after the Second Wizarding War, was now sporting holes in the walls, broken windows and shattered lamps. There was ruckus laughter coming from inside and the girls knew that could only mean one thing; James Potter, Fred Weasley and Kirk Jordan were inside. The girls stepped inside and were greeted by three rambunctious boys waving around their brand new wands.

"Check out my wand, Vi!" shouted James as he bounded toward her. "Ten inches, dragon heartstring and holly!"

Violet briefly rolled the wand between her fingers before giving it back to it's owner. "It's very nice."

"And mine is oak and unicorn hair." added Fred. "I've been reading our Charms book—watch this!"

Fred began to scream a charm when Ollivander hobbled toward the young wizard with his arms outstretched. His gray hair was wild and his eyes tired.

"No!" he wheezed. "My shop can't take anymore!"

Seemingly oblivious to the elderly wizard's frustrations with them, the three boys said goodbye to their friends then ran off to show off their wands to anyone that would listen. An exhausted Ollivander heaved himself on the stool behind the counter.

"Rough day?" Alice asked.

Ollivander nodded with a weak smile. "Decades of selling wands and I have _never _encountered a set of boys as rowdy as those three. Most of the damage was courtesy of them!" The girls were not shocked by Ollivander's words. The three boys were well known among the wizarding community as three little hurricanes of mass destruction. "I was wondering when I would see you three, though."

He lifted himself up with the aid of his walking stick and went to his shelf of wand boxes. After a moment's consideration he pulled out a dusty box and handed the wand to Violet.

"Walnut wood, nine inches in length, unicorn hair...I think this might fit you, Miss Malfoy."

With a grin to her friends, Violet waved the wand and repaired a broken window.

"Impressive," Ollivander commented. "But I don't think that's the wand for you." He was right; the wand did as she wanted but did so as if she had threatened it's life. "Give this one a try."

Again she waved the wand. "This doesn't feel right either." she said. So she tested wand after wand, each failing to capture her heart.

After the eleventh wand Violet feared that perhaps there was no wand in existence that was meant for her. Ollivander, mildly puzzled as to how on earth he hadn't selected the young lady's magical match, decided to dig further into his wand archives. Violet drummed her fingers nervously until Ollivander returned to the desk with a dusty and faded wand box.

"This wand," said the elderly wizard. "Was one of the first I had ever made. I crafted it during my experimentation with the hairs and heartstrings of various magical creatures. This particular wand I crafted from cherry wood and a heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail. Twelve and three-quarter inches, unyielding, accurate—quite good for duelling. I was not aware at the time that the combination of dragon heartstring and cherry wood was a powerful one—too powerful. Every testing ended with disasterous results, so I gave up and stashed it away. But perhaps..."

He took the wand from the box and placed it into Violet's palm. The moment human flesh and wooden wand made contact a warm feeling overcame Violet's body. The wand felt familiar as if it were a friend she had known for years. It was the same feeling she had when she found her beloved cat roaming through Godric's Hollow in the pouring rain.

Twenty minutes and an exploding counter later, Alice came out with a ten inch ash wand with a dragon heartstring cord and Jess an eleven inch willow wand with a cord of unicorn hair. The three girls went home that day full of excitement and anticipation of their first day of school.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer :)**


	3. Lions and Serpents

The first of September arrived entirely too fast for Draco. He wanted just one more year with his daughter. He wanted to scoop her up and run out of King's Cross Station and hide her in their home. No, he was not ready for this. But Violet most definitely was. She woke up early to make sure she had everything she needed for the train ride and double and triple checked her trunk.

The only one that was as excited as Violet was Astoria. While Draco and Scorpius dragged their feet, Astoria fluttered through the manor merrily preparing an early breakfast for the family. She was more than ready to be rid of her stepdaughter for nearly ten months, much to her husband and son's disapproval. Ten year old Scorpius had been moping around for months, no doubt upset by his sister's upcoming departure. The two were close, and Draco knew his son would be a nightmare while his sister was gone.

King's Cross was as crowded as Draco expected it would be. The crowd was so thick that the family had a bit of trouble navigating towards the train. Much to Violet's annoyance, Astoria's niece Delia would also be starting school and was talking Violet's ear off.

"...the Astronomy class is at _midnight! _Can you believe that? That is absolutely ridiculous!"

Violet rolled her eyes and searched the crowd for her friends. Instead she found her Aunt Andromeda and cousin Teddy standing by the barrier. Violet ran to them and Teddy caught her in a hug.

"I thought you'd forgotten!" said Violet.

"Me? Forget to see you off? I think not!" She laughed and he hugged her tighter. "Do you have my gift on you?" He felt her nod. "Good. I have a feeling you're going to be needing it."

"Teddy," Andromeda had stepped forward. "I hope you're not encouraging any mischief."

He set Violet down on her feet and smiled sweetly at his grandmother. "Of course not, Gran."

Having raised the mischevious Nymphadora Tonks and now the even more mischevious Teddy Lupin, the experienced witch eyed her grandson warily. But the young wizard's impish grin never faltered.

"Well, I've got to go find Victoire before the train takes off. Write me when you get settled, Vi. Oh, and give Filch a swift kick in the —"

"_Teddy!" _Andromeda hissed. He laughed then took off into the steamy fog in search of his girlfriend. Andromeda stared after him and mumbled something that sounded like "just like his mother" before turning to her great niece.

"I remember when I first saw Nymphadora off," she said, her light brown already watery. "I can't believe—" She hugged Violet to her chest. "You behave yourself, darling. Keep your marks up and _please _refrain from fighting one, dear."

Violet grimaced. She knew herself all too well; _someone _would be getting a mouthful of Violet's fist by the end of first term, guaranteed.

"I'll miss you, Aunt Dromeda." said Violet.

"I'll miss you too, darling," with a quick glare directed at her younger sister, Andromeda sent Violet on her way with a kiss and a container of her infamous banana bread.

While navigating her way back to her father, a redheaded ball of unbounded energy by the name of Lily Potter threw her small arms around Violet's waist.

"Violet!" The bouncy eight year old exclaimed as she smiled up at her idol.

Violet smiled down at little Lily and lifted her up into her arms. The youngest Potter filled Violet in on the latest news in the Potter-Weasley clan as they pushed through the crowds of people in search of Lily's family. Violet laughed earnestly at the outgoing younger girl's exuberance. Violet saw Lily as a younger version of herself, headstrong and gifted. Lily was everything she wanted in a sibling, and had always, in some way, been the younger sister that Violet would never have. She loved Scorpius dearly, but the idea of having a younger sister just like her to assist in succeeding in a man's world was quite appealing to Violet. In turn, Violet acted as the older sister lily had always wished for.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Ginny Potter's mouth was contorted into a stern frown when Violet delivered her daughter back to her. "What did I tell you about taking off like that? You nearly gave your father and I a heart attack!"

"But I saw Violet and I wanted to say hello!" Lily explained.

"That's no excuse to run off on your own—Harry, she's over here! Violet's found her!" Ginny called to her husband. She smiled gratefully at Violet. "Thanks for once again bringing Lily back. Ready for the start of term, dear?"

"More than ready!" was Violet's answer.

Harry Potter emerged from around a corner and scooped up his daughter. "We're going to have to tie a bell around your neck, you little monkey!" He kissed her little freckled nose and Lily giggled. He beamed at Violet. "Hello Vi! Excited?"

"Very!" She peered around the wizard and smiled at his look alike son, Albus. "Hello, Al! Excited for James and Fred to be out of your hair for a while?"

The ten year old blushed and stammered a "yes." Poor Albus was often the target for pranks courtesy of his brother and cousin due to his quiet and shy nature. So quite naturally it was difficult for Violet not to be rather protective of the sweet Albus Potter. She remained in the company of the Potter-Weasley clan for a while, secretly enjoying their easygoing banter and lighthearted jokes as her own family never joked much. The large family had always been so understanding and accepting of Violet despite her family's history and reputation. The Weasley family's annual autumn barbeque was something she was sorry to be missing out on this year.

The ten minute warning whistle sounded and Violet scrambled to find her tardy family members. She found her uncles, aunt and cousins and quickly said her goodbyes. Little Ava made Violet promise to write to her everyday while Uncle Michael and cousin Richard instructed her to contact them if anyone gave her any trouble.

"I am Head Boy, you know!" Richard beamed and pointed to the gleaming silver badge on his chest.

"I hope to see you at the Gryffindor table!" The beautiful and vivacious Fourth year Lizzie winked and boarded the train.

Both sets of grandparents were there to see Violet off, each set offering her snacks and words of advice.

"Be good, darling, and do your best in every subject." Grandma Marley told her.

"Make us proud," said Grandpa Marley. "And don't act like a bloody fool like that idiot of a father of yours!" For that last sentence he received a scathing look from his wife.

Grandfather Malfoy spoke next. "Good luck, my little pureblood princess. Study hard and make your family proud."

Grandmother Narcissa was the last to say goodbye to her only granddaughter. From the pocket of her robes she produced a silver bracelet with the Black family crest dangling from the center and secured it around Violet's wrist. "This was given to me by my father when I first went off to Hogwarts. It's one of the few Black family heirlooms left. I'm giving this to you as a reminder that you are descended from a strong and proud people. I want you to promise me, Violet, that no matter what anyone thinks or has to say about you and our family, that you will hold your head high and _never _forget who you are and know your self worth!"

Violet looked into her grandmother's teary blue eyes and made that promise.

Scorpius was next to hug his sister goodbye, muttering a quick "I love you" before returning to his mother's side. Astoria offered a curt nod then hugged and kissed her niece goodbye.

Draco was the last to speak to his daughter. His emotions threatened to spill over as he hugged her to his chest.

"I'm going to miss you," he told her, his voice cracking a bit.

"I'm going to miss you too, Daddy." Though she was not afraid to be away from home, Violet could not deny that she would miss her father.

"Be sure to keep up your marks and _behave yourself! _I don't want to receive any bad news from the Headmaster, understand me?"

Violet nodded. Then, suddenly and surprisingly, Violet whispered a confession to her father. "I wish Mummy was here."

That did it. Tears welled up inside Draco and spilled over. "So do I."

"I just want to make her proud and be as good a witch as she was."

He hugged her even closer and said earnestly, "Don't worry, you will." He released her after a few more moments and produced a golden necklace with a ruby gem in the center from his robes. He placed it around his daughter's neck.

Violet gasped when she realized what it was.

"Mummy's necklace!"

Draco gave a watery smile. "She wore this necklace since day she first went off to Hogwarts. She swore it brought her good luck! She always intended for you to have it when you began your schooling."

Teary-eyed and at a loss for words, Violet threw her arms around her father and did not let go until the final warning whistle blew. Father and daughter exchanged quick words of love before they dried their eyes and went their seperate ways. Draco watched as his daughter, her black cat cradled in her arms, bravely led her lot of nervous friends onto the Hogwarts Express. He stared after her and waved until the train was out of sight.

"She'll be alright, Draco." Narcissa said to her son. "Violet is strong and brave. She'll be alright."

Draco nodded and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "I know."

O-O

Violet took a deep breath and put on the brave face her friends expected to see. As soon as the train picked up speed, James, Fred and Kirk in search of Kirk's older brother, leaving the girls to search for a compartment. With forty first years and not enough compartments, the girls had to settle for a compartment already occupied by a set of impudent-looking identical twin girls, each with long dark hair and Indian features.

Violet did not ask for permission or an invitation. She strolled in and sat down across from the more stern-looking of the two, almost daring her to protest.

"I hope you don't mind," said Alice apologetically. "Everyone else is quite full."

To Alice, Jess and Violet's great surprise, one of the twins softened her face and beamed at the girls with such sincerity.

"We don't mind at all! We were hoping to meet new people before we got to the castle, actually!" She extended a hand to Alice. "My name is Selena, Selena Goldstein-Patil."

"Alice Longbottom," Alice said as she shook Selena's hand. "And this is Jessica Nott and Violet Malfoy."

Selena's eyed widend a bit at the names of Nott and Malfoy, but shook their hands and was nonetheless friendly.

"This sour puss over here is my sister Sonia." The less friendly twin gave a tiny eyeroll and offered a lazy wave to the three girls sitting opposite.

_Oh, this train ride is _not_ going to go well, _Violet thought.

The compartment door opened and an Oriental girl with a freckled nose came into view.

"Hi," started the girl with an unmistakable American accent. "Mind if we squeeze in? Most of the compartments are full and the one that isn't is being occupied by three boys are setting off miniature fireworks."

Violet, Jess and Alice laughed out loud and invited the three other girls inside. All eight girls were small enough to be able to fit in the compartment without much of a problem. The three new girls introduced themselves as Olivia Mason, Sammi Logan and Kimmy Terrance. The girls got along easily enough, discussing which house they expected to be sorted into and how nervous they were.

In the middle of their conversation the compartment door slid open again. A tall, handsome boy wearing Gryffindor robes and an arrogant smirk stood in the doorway.

"I've been looking for you two!" He addressed the twins. It was quite obvious that this boy was their older, annoying brother.

The twins rolled their eyes. "What do you want, Stephen?" Selena asked.

"Relax, Sel! Mum and Dad made my promise to look after you and that's what I'm doing!"

"We don't need looking after!" added Sonia.

Stephen and two of his three friends laughed loudly.

"You won't be saying that when the giant squid pulls you into the lake and sucks your face off!" teased a sandy-haired boy with an Irish accent and an impish grin. He turned to the meek and chubby boy standing to his right. "Remember when you fell into the lake, Jace?"

Jace shook his head slowly. "Unfortunately, I do." The three boys laughed again.

"Don't be stupid, Liam." said Sonia.

The only boy that was not laughing, the tall and brown-skinned boy with the long neck, thick black curls and dazzling smile stepped forward and ushered his friends along. He stopped to smile at the girls and wish them luck before leaving with his obnoxious friends.

As soon as the door slid shut, Olivia, Kimmy and Sammi squealed and giggled.

"He is so hot!" exclaimed Kimmy.

"Such a babe!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend!" said Olivia.

_"Who?" _Selena and Sonia asked at the same time, both looking puzzled as to who they could be talking about.

Kimmy gave them a You've-Got-To-Be-Joking look and said, "The tall black one that was just in here!"

Sammi jumped in. "You know, the good-looking one with the sexy smile and fit body?"

The twins looked disgusted and highly offended. "That's our _cousin!_ "

Violet, Jess and Alice felt like they could die of secondhand embarrassment. But Kimmy was unphased and leaned forward.

"He's your cousin? Can you introduce us?"

A round of wild laughter erupted in the compartment and just like that a friendship among the eight girls was set.

O-O

By the time the First Year students filed out of the train, they were dressed in their robes and short of breath. The teasing from the older students did nothing to relieve their anxiety.

The boat ride to the school appeared to be the favorite moment of the journey for the young sorcerors. All were simply gobsmacked and speechless as they took in the majesty of the castle. Seeing the castle in pictures absolutely did not compare to seeing the castle in person. When the students finally entered the castle they were greeted in front of the Great Hall's closed doors by the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Neville Longbottom.

Neville smiled kindly and introduced himself as the Herbology professor and the Head of Gryffindor house. He then briefly explained a few rules and how the sorting ceremony would be conducted. Finally he told them they'd have to wait a few minutes before entering and then slipped inside the Great Hall, giving his daughter a reassuring smile. As soon as the doors closed nervous whispers broke out and both of Violet's hands were being squeezed by each of her two best friends.

"I am so nervous!" Alice whimpered.

"I think I'm going to vomit!" said Jessica.

Violet squeezed their hands reassuringly. "We'll be alright. The sorting will only take a few seconds!"

"B-but what if there's a hatstall?" Alice stuttered.

Violet rolled her brown eyes. "Relax, Al! There hasn't been a hatstall in about seventy-five years!"

Jess groaned. "Oh God, what if I'm sorted into Slytherin?"

Alice frowned sympathetically and rubbed her friend's shoulder while Violet pulled her into a hug. She understood Jessica's fears of being sorted into Slytherin. Like Violet, Jess was also burdend with the surname of a former Death Eater. She could only imagine the whispers and stares when the names of Nott and Malfoy were read off!

Violet put her lips to her friend's ear and repeated her own version of her grandmother's advice. "Jess, you are the most brilliant and loyal girl I've ever met. No matter what happens in there, hold your head up high and never change who you are to please anyone."

She felt Jess nod her head. Alice was smiling sweetly as she whispered words of encouragement into Jess's ear. Alice. Sweet and nurturing Alice. She was always so kind, Violet and Jessica's source of warm comfort. It never ceased to amaze Violet how warm and loving Alice and her family were to her despite Violet's resemblance to the woman who had rendered her grandparents helpless. The Longbottoms were nothing short of wonderful.

Alice was pulled into the embrace and the three girls shared a group hug before the doors to the Great Hall flew open. All eyes were on the First Years as they nervously made the seemingly long walk to the stool. Violet's Aunt Elizabeth, Hogwarts' strict but fair Charms professor, smiled at the new students from the staff table. Neville stood next to the worn stool, the list of names in one hand and the Sorting Hat in the other. The brim of the magical hat opened and the Great Hall fell silent.

_"A new year is here_

_And it is time once again_

_To share with you my song_

_So let me begin!_

_The Four Founders of Hogwarts_

_Knew they could not forever live_

_So Gryffindor whipped me off his head_

_And each put their two cents in_

_I may not be pretty_

_I may not be new_

_But the Four Founders trusted me_

_To sort you_

_So hush! Listen up!_

_And listen to my tune_

_I shall tell you how I'll know_

_Which house is best for you_

_You may belong in Gryffindor _

_If you have a lion's heart_

_These knights in shining armor_

_I can easily tell apart!_

_Ravenclaw may be for you_

_If knowledge is what you prize_

_These lot are witty, intelligent_

_And oh so very wise!_

_Or perhaps in Hufflepuff_

_If you are just and true_

_For these folks are loyal_

_And always follow through!_

_Finally, Slytherin is well suited for_

_Those of you with great ambition_

_These cunning lot will do anything_

_To defeat their competition!_

_So good luck! And I thank you_

_For listening to my song_

_Now let me sit atop your head_

_And tell you where you belong!_

The Great Hall erupted in applause.

"When I call your name," said Neville. "Come forward and sit on the stool. Once you've been sorted please join your housemates at your appropriate table."

He cleared his throat.

"Ashley Axeman."

The tiny girl climbed onto the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

_"Ravenclaw!"_

The Ravenclaw table applauded their new housemate. Richard, being a Ravenclaw prefect and Hogwarts Head Boy, was the first to greet the new girl.

"Justin Bradley."

_"Hufflepuff!"_

As the names were being read off, Violet found herself becoming increasingly nervous. Her father's family were all sorted into Slytherin house, while her mother's family were packed with Gryffindors and sprinkled with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. While she wouldn't be terribly upset if she was sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw—she'd still be dominate either way—Violet would have prefered to be sorted into one of the more dominate houses. But, whether it would be Gryffindor or Slytherin, at least one of her relatives would be upset. _Oh well._

"Daisy Flint."

Daisy lumbered forward.

_"Slytherin!"_

A Gryffindor and two Hufflepuffs later, it was the twins' turn.

"Selena Goldstein-Patil."

The more outgoing twin sat on the stool. Her brother and cousin sat forward to better hear the Sorting Hat's ruling.

_"Gryffindor!"_

The two boys and their friends whooped and cheered as a beaming Selena joined her fellow Gryffindors.

"Sonia Goldstein-Patil."

_"Ravenclaw!"_

"Kirk Jordan."

Kirk eagerly jumped on top of the stool.

_"Gryffindor!"_

"It's almost my turn!" Alice whispered.

"Samantha Logan."

_"Gryffindor!"_

Neville took a deep breath before reading the next name.

"Alice Longbottom."

A sweaty and shaky Alice stumbled forward, looking at her father like a lost puppy. Neville smiled at his little girl and whispered words of comfort. Slowly, he lowered the hat upon her head.

Thirty seconds later, the Sorting Hat made its decision.

_"Hufflepuff!"_

Alice beamed up at her father then joined her fellow Hufflepuffs, where the lovely Victoire Weasley was waiting with open arms.

"Waldo Macnaire."

There was silence then an outbreak of whispers as the first Death Eater surname was read. But this did not phase the young boy. He strut his way to the stool and smirked as the hat was placed on his head.

_"Slytherin!"_

Finally...

"Violet Malfoy."

Violet stepped forward. The whispers and stares were louder and harder. Violet had a feeling their reaction to Jess wouldn't be as negative as their reaction to her. She heard the words "Death Eater" and "Bellatrix Lestrange," but she was not bothered by it. She had heard such things all of her life and was immune to their opinions and assumptions. Instead they fueled her confidence, and Violet sat down with her head held high, just as she was taught.

Neville was now more nervous for Violet than he was for his own daughter! He knew that this decision would determine how his goddaughter would be perceived by her fellow students and professors alike. Though the Second Wizarding War had long since ended, paranoia and fear still ran rampant in the Wizarding community, and Violet had the misfortune of being kin to _and_ resembling the second most feared war criminal of the century. And her cool and rather arrogant demeanor certainly did her no favors. She appeared not at all anxious as Neville placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

_"Ha! A Malfoy! I wondered if I'd be seeing one of you again..." _Violet rolled her eyes. _"Let's see what we have here..." _ The hat wiggled itself further down to get an accurate reading.

_"You're an intelligent one, Miss Malfoy! Very intelligent, indeed! You'd no doubt be a prize for Ravenclaw..."_

Richard grinned from the Ravenclaw table.

_"I see loyalty. Bravery! Cunning! Ambition! Daring! Oh, you are your parents' daughter!"_

Violet grinned proudly at this.

_"Everything both admired...hmmm..." _ The hat chuckled. _"I haven't been challenged like this in nearly a century!" _ Violet once again smiled proudly. _"Where to put you..."_

There was silence for a while. Neville and Elizabeth were sweating bullets and the entire Great Hall was dead silent and tense. Violet herself began to impatiently drum her fingers on the the edge of the stool.

The Sorting Hat's next words were for Violet only.

_You are quite a challenge, Miss Malfoy._

_So I've been told._

_You are quite different from your parents. I knew before I even touched a blonde hair on their heads where they belonged. Your head is swirling with traits from them both, positive and negative._

_You've never come across another with such traits?_

_I have, indeed, I have. But this is different from the others. I will not lie, at the moment I am not sure where to place you. _

_Does this mean I have no place here at Hogwarts?_

_Certainly not! You have a place here, Miss Malfoy. But at the present time I am unable to tell you where that place is._

Violet glanced over at Jess. She was flustered and gesturing towards the giant clock on the opposite wall and holding up five fingers; a Hatstall.

_If you had a choice, which would you rather be placed in?_

_It wouldn't matter to me, as long as you know for sure that's where I belong. I need to be sure, no mistakes._

_I never make mistakes!_

_If that is so, why was Peter Pettigrew placed into Gryffindor? And my Aunt Andromeda in Slytherin?_

The Sorting Hat frowned.

_You doubt me?_

_Perhaps._

_Though I am offended, I will answer you. Andromeda and Peter Pettigrew were placed in their respective houses not necessarily because of the traits they possessed, but because of what they valued and admired in others; Pettigrew his brave and bold friends James Potter and Sirius Black, and Andromeda her elder sister, Bellatrix. Sometimes it is not who one is, but who they can potentially become. The man standing to our left, the man you call your godfather, came to me a shy, bumbling and clumsy boy and left a confident, courageous and decorated war hero. I am never wrong, Miss Malfoy._

_Alright then, how will I be placed? By my attributes or my admirations?_

The magical hat laughed. _There goes that sharp mind again! But I see you both as the brave and Holy lion and the stealthy and evil serpent. The question is, I think, is who you thrive to be, the proud, strong and reckless lion or the cunning, ambitious and clever snake?_

_Well, the lion can be rather stupid and the snake is certainly wiser and lives a lot longer. But I would never slither away. I am not so cowardly. I'd crawl across hot coals before running away._

The Sorting Hat laughed then spoke loudly and clearly so all could hear. The Great Hall was so silent that a drop of a pin could be heard.

_"Very well, Miss Malfoy! I have seen your mind and, I believe, your heart. I have thought long and hard and I know the place for you! The Sorting Hat is never wrong and I will sort you with appropriately. You belong in...GRYFFINDOR!"_

There was a beat of stunned silence, then an explosion of applause from the Gryffindor table. A relieved Violet smiled broadly and joined the Gryffindor table where she was warmly welcomed with handshakes and hugs. She could see her aunt dabbing her eyes with a napkin and her godfather wipe sweat from his brow before he continued the ceremony.

"Olivia Mason."

The American girl from the train sat on the hot seat.

_"Gryffindor!"_

Two students were sorted until finally it was Jess's turn.

"Jessica Nott."

Violet held up two thumbs in encouragement as her friend walked up to the stool.

_"Ravenclaw!"_

A wave of relief washed over Violet. She knew how upset Jess would've been if she had been placed in Slytherin. But she was a wise Ravenclaw, just like her mother. Her older brother Theo, though slightly disappointed his sister did not join him at the Slytherin table, applauded her placement into Ravenclaw.

When James Potter's name was called, there were whispers and absolutely no doubt where he'd be sorted. The Sorting Hat had barely touched his head when it announced its decision.

_"Gryffindor!"_

"Benjamin Terrance."

One of the muggleborn Terrance triplets, a slightly chubby and shy boy, trembled uner the hat.

_"Hufflepuff!"_

"Kimberly Terrance."

Not surprisingly, the Sorting Hat shouted _"Gryffindor!"_

"Zachary Terrance."

The tall and shaggy-haired Zachary, who had apparently made fast friends with the troublesome threesome of Fred, James and Kirk, swaggered up to the stool.

_"Gryffindor!_

"Frederick Weasley."

_"Gryffindor!"_

The students, all impatient and hungry, were relieved when the final student was sorted.

"Delia Zabini."

_"Slytherin!"_

The Slytherin table applauded as Delia joined their ranks. After the Sorting Hat was put away, the little Headmaster Flitwick made his start of term announcements. When he finished, he snapped his fingers and the feast began. No time was wasted and everyone dug in.

Though Violet was saddened that she wouldn't be rooming with Jess and Alice, she knew her journey at Hogwarts would be epic.


	4. First Day

The first day of classes started out with a bang—literally.

Kimmy and Sammi burst through the door just as Violet and Olivia were about to head downstairs for breakfast. The pair was smiling triumphantly and gossiping about what had just occured.

"What are you two all happy about?" asked Olivia.

"Ty Thomas!" said Kimmy with a grin.

Violet and Olivia furrowed their brows. "Who?"

"Ty Thomas," said Sammi. "That's that boy's name. You know, the tall, dark and handsome boy from the train. We just chatted him up."

"He's a Third Year—"

"Played chaser on the house team last year—"

"He's a Taurus—"

"Has _gorgeous _brown eyes—"

"He's been in the Duelling Club since last year—"

"His favorite class is Potions—"

"And—"

"He's not interested in either one of you!" An annoyed Selena entered the dormitory. Her arms were folded over her chest and she looked like she wanted to strangle her room mates.

Sammi rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up and unclench your bum, Selena."

Selena gasped and narrowed her eyes in a glare. She looked as if she wanted to retort, but she was at a loss for words so she settled for turning on her heel and stomping down the stairs. The trio of giggling Gryffindor girls laughed at their uptight roommate while Violet blew past them and rushed to the Great Hall for breakfast and hopefully to get a few minutes with Jess and Alice. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement and anticipation of the start of first term.

Violet looked around and frowned deeply when she saw that Jess wasn't at the Ravenclaw table. But she was not exactly surprised. Jess was an early bird and most likely woke up early and already had her breakfast and was now waiting outside of her first class. And Alice was having an intense discussion with the Sixth Year Hufflepuff prefect, Victoire Weasley.

Too impatient to wait for the end of Alice's conversation and not in the mood to go searching for Jess, Violet picked up a muffin on her way to retrieve her schedule from Neville.

"Good morning, Vi." said Neville cheerfully. "Ready for class?"

She nodded. "Will I be seeing you today, Neville?"

"Yep, last class of the day!"

"Great." She ate the blueberry muffin as she looked over her class schedule. Overall her First Year timetable wasn't at all complicated. She only had four classes a day, three on Wednesdays and Thursdays thanks to her midnight Astronomy class. She bid Neville goodbye then made her way to the dungeons for her early morning Potions class, cheekily swiping a slice of bacon from James's plate as she passed by him.

To her great annoyance, the Slytherins also had Potions for their first class. Even more annoying than Delia Zabini, Waldo McNair, and their cronies was the talking walrus known as Professor Slughorn. He waddled around for the entire forty-five minute class period shamelessly boasting about former pupils that went on to win awards and achieve fame. Selena had to nudge Violet twice after she dozed off during Slughorn's tangent.

When the bell rang Violet was the first to escape the potions class room. Her next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which she was delighted to discover that Gryffindor shared with Ravenclaw. Violet casually shoved Sonia aside in a mad rush to claim the seat next to her best friend. Sonia grunted and glared at Violet but did not argue, instead opting to sit next to a Ravenclaw boy.

"Potions will be the death of me!" said Violet.

"Why? Does it seem like it will be a difficult class?" Jess asked.

"No. _Slughorn _and boring stories and his wicked breath will surely kill me before any potion will!"

Jess started to giggle but stopped short when Professor Macmillan emerged from his office. He was a quite an attractive man with blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a pearly white smile. Violet and Jess rolled their eyes when they heard soft sighs from their fellow female classmates. Professor Macmillan, who was also the Head of Hufflepuff, was moderately entertaining, and Violet was quite sure she'd enjoy his class.

Next on her timetable was Transfiguration, which was taught by Professor Rosalie Collins. Violet was immediately enchanted by the art of Transfiguration when the raven that was perched upon the desk flew to the floor then transformed into a beautiful ginger witch that was their instructor. Violet took notes as the professor spoke, hanging on every word and asking as many questions as she could. She could hear Delia and her friends sniggering at her but their opinion of her and her eagerness was the farthest thing from her mind. She'd get back at them eventually, whether by blacking a few eyes or transfiguring them into a pair of Slughorn's britches...

Much of her lunch was spent eating as fast as she could without looking like an uncivilized animal and half-listening to Selena complaining about their three roommates. She was relieved when lunch was finished and Selena took off with her sister, freeing Violet to spend her break with Jess and Alice. The trio walked down to the Black Lake and found a quiet place underneath a tree.

"I hate that we weren't housed together," Alice pouted.

Jess agreed. "It's funny how we each were sorted into different houses. It feels odd rooming with four girls I don't know. And one of them is a total slob! We've been in our dormitory for a grand total of _one day _and her books and clothes are already scattered on the floor! I don't know if I can handle rooming with her for the next seven years."

"Tell me about!" said Violet with a tiny eyeroll. "I have _the _most annoying roommates! I mean, Selena is a bit of a complainer and never shuts up but she's tolerable and I can have a decent conversation with her. But the other three—!

"I think they're nice girls." Alice interjected in her honey sweet tone.

"That's because you don't have to live with them! All they've talked about since last night was Ty Thomas and how fit he is—"

"Who?" Jess asked.

"Sel's cousin, the one from the train." Violet answered quickly. "Anyway, the moronic hyenas of Gryffindor Tower were practically plotting to get in his pants. I wouldn't be surprised if one or all of them had a baby before we graduate."

Jess ejected a snigger that she immediately wished she could take back after seeing the look on Alice's face. Always the diplomat, Alice frowned at Violet and reprimanded her for her less than flattering comments about her roommates. Jess, always the neurtal party of the trio, sat back and watched with amusement as her two best friends debate the ethics of roommate bashing.

_These are my best friends, _Jess thought with a giggle. _Alice the White Queen and Violet the Red Queen._

"What do you think, Jess?" Alice asked suddenly.

The Ravenclaw threw up her hands and shook her head. "Don't drag me into this!"

Violet sneered at Jess and playfully tossed a handful of grass at her head. "Jessica _Switzerland _Nott, neutral as usual!"

Jess laughed. "Actually, its Jessica _Miranda _Nott, thank you very much." She launched her own arsenal of grass that triggered a grass throwing war that resulted in all three girls collasping onto the lawn in a fit of laughter.

"As I was saying," Alice said after the hilarity started to die down. She had laughed so hard that she was short on breath, so she waited a few more minutes to catch her breath before finishing her thought. "You'll grow fond of Liv, Kimmy and Sammi. You just wait, they'll practically be family by graduation!"

Violet gave an indignant snort. "To hell they will!"

Alice attempted to retort but Jess cut across her. "Speaking of family, did you write to yours yet, Vi?"

The way the raven-haired girl inhaled sharply and slapped a hand to her forehead told her friends that she had forgotten.

"Damn it, I was so preoccupied with the start of term and the three stooges that I forgot about writing my family!"

She retrieved parchment, a quill and ink from her school bag and quickly wrote letters to her family. She managed to mail her letters and arrive at the greenhouse with a few minutes to spare before Gryffindor's Herbology lesson with Hufflepuff. Her first Herbology class was entertaining for the fact that her godfather gleefully showed off his old D.A. coin and told his new students about his experiences during the Second Wizarding War. Though she loved Neville dearly, the mere sight of the plants and dirt bored Violet to tears and she knew that Herbology would be her least favorite subject.

Though Herbology, Potions and study hall were insufferable, Violet was overall satisfied with her first day. She retired to bed that night with a pep in her step and a smile on her face.

O-O

Draco woke up earlier than usual the morning after Violet's departure. He nervously roamed around Malfoy Manor, anxiously awaiting a letter from Violet telling him all was well, or a letter from the Headmaster informing him that his daughter had already gotten into trouble. Whether the news was positive or negative, Draco was desperate to hear about his little girl's first day at Hogwarts.

By the two in the afternoon, Draco, having not received any scrap of news, was boiling with anxiousness and decided to make a trip to Hogwarts to put his mind at ease.

"Draco, you're being silly!" Astoria said as her husband threw on his travelling cloak. "She's alright! She probably forgot."

"Perhaps," Draco said. "But still, I need to be sure—"

Just then the family's delivery owl soared through the open window and dropped four letters into Draco's hands. Draco immediately opened the letter addressed to him.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I apologise for not writing earlier as I know you are probably losing your marbles right about now. Well, I've arrived at Hogwarts safe and sound. The trip was long and mildly exhausting but I've made new acquaintances. I'm sure Delia the Big Mouth has already informed you, but I have been sorted into Gryffindor house! I am sorry if you are disappointed that I have not continued the Malfoy tradition of being sorted into Slytherin, but I am genuinely happy about being a Gryffindor. Everyone so far has been wonderful and kind. I am also enjoying my classes thus far, but I must admit that Herbology and Potions are my least favourite subjects._

_I'm sorry my letter is so short. I will write more at the end of the week._

_Love,_

_Violet_

Draco reread Violet's letter. Then he reread it again. And again. And one more time after that. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the thought of Violet, _his _daughter, being a Gryffindor. This seemed surreal to him. He was more surprised than upset or disappointed. In fact, he wasn't unhappy in the slightest. He was elated that his daughter would begin her schooling with a positive reputation despite her surname, and that she was meeting new people. Most importantly, he was overjoyed knowing that she was happy where she was and that she _belonged_.

Draco, feeling rather cheerful and giddy, just had to share this recent news. And he knew just the person he wanted to share with first...

Draco Malfoy had a secret. A secret that was not so strange, at least not to him. He had seen many people do it, and it was not until he himself tried it for the first time did he realize how tremendously it could be. He usually came in the middle of the night when no one would see him. A Malfoy wasn't necessarily welcome in those parts. But he came anyway, in broad daylight, bearing Violet's letter and a bouquet of fresh flowers.

The cemetary of Godric's Hollow was oddly quiet, with the exception of leaves dancing in the gentle breeze. Draco tread carefully through the graveyard, alert to any danger that would be lurking around, ready to curse him for having the audacity to step foot in Godric's Hollow. All felt serene until he arrived at Ava's tombstone to find two bouquets of violets—Ava's favorite and the exact same flowers that he had brought to place upon her grave—already resting on her tombstone.

Draco frowned. His first instinct was to toss the offending flowers aside, but he knew that Ava's death had broken many hearts. And, even though he felt oddly intruded upon, he knew that they had every right to mourn her as he did. So he gently laid his bouquet next to the others and sat in front of his first wife's tombstone.

"Hello, Ava," he began, his voice softer than usual. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. This past month has been hectic with Violet starting school and all. She was ecstatic when she got her letter! I think she danced around the manor for three days after she got it!" He laughed softly at the memory of his daughter joyfully dancing. "She got her wand, of course. Twelve and three-quarter inches, cherry wood, dragon heartstring. She says its the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail, which she, of course, is rather proud of. I'm rather sorry I couldn't be there with her when she received it. Unfortunately I was in bed with a rather nasty flu. There were a few times when I thought that I'd be joining you a lot sooner than I had intended!"

Draco laughed dryly.

"Well, Violet made it to Hogwarts safely without incident. I gave her your lucky necklace, by the way, just as you always wanted. It looks beautiful on her, just as it did on you when we first met..." Draco closed his eyes and replayed their first meeting in his mind. He shook his head and cursed himself for being such a jerk that day (and everyday after). "She made Gryffindor, by the way! She thought I'd be upset about her not being in Slytherin, but of course I'm not. I'm quite glad that she's a Gryffindor, a brave little lion just like her mother!" Tears ran wildly down Draco's face, but he did not try to stop them. "I thought for sure she'd be a Slytherin but once again, Violet has surprised us! But then again she's been surprising us since the day she was born...and I'm proud of her. Very proud. I know at least she has a chance of not turning out like me. I think you were right, Ava. Violet will be alright. We may have a few bumps in the road...but she'll be alright."

A cool breeze caressed Draco's face. The breeze was gentle, as gentle as Ava had always been.

Feeling relieved and content, Draco set off for Malfoy Manor, but not before planting a soft kiss on the granite tombstone and reminding Ava of how much he loved her.


	5. Sounds from the Past

**I just want to apologize for my horribly edited book cover! Im not good at photo editing and I know it looks odd! haha So if anyone can fix it, please let me know! :)**

* * *

The rest of the week went by horrifically slow for Violet. Charms was mildly interesting. History of Magic was every bit as boring as she was always told. As predicted, Astronomy was a major pain in the buttocks. Flying class was, of course, great fun. Violet succeeded in mastering flying in her first lesson, and could barely surpress a laugh when Delia's broom whacked her on the nose and when Waldo and Daisy were bucked off of their brooms and onto the grass. Olivia, Kimmy and Sammi—whom Violet had dubbed The Hyenas—were still chasing after boys, and Selena was still complaining about her roommates and talking Violet into a coma.

By the end of the week Violet was bored with her schedule. She took it upon herself to remedy the situation and after her final class on Friday afternoon she marched into Neville's office just five minutes before his next class.

"I need more to do!" said Violet as she paced back and forth. "All of this free time is driving me mad! I feel useless and lazy! I need another class or a hobby—something!"

Neville, not wanting to be tardy for his own class, pulled from a file cabinet a list of extracurricular activities.

"Here, look over this list. If there's anything you're interested in, let me know."

With that he rushed to his waiting Sixth Years and left Violet to look over the list of classes. The options for First years were all around crap, but Violet figured that a crap class was better than no class at all. Feeling slightly un-nerved, she tracked down Jess and Alice for something of a consultation.

"I hate being a First Year," said Violet. "These options are rubbish!"

"They're not that bad, Vi." said Alice. "Muggle Art sounds interesting."

The raven-haired girl made a disgusted face. "I _hate _art. You should sign up for that, Ali. You're a brilliant painter."

Alice seemed to consider this idea.

"Ghoul Studies?" Jess suggested.

"That doesn't sound too bad." thought Violet aloud.

"Ooh, look—we can join the choir!" Alice exclaimed. Violet immediately shut down this idea as she couldn't allow herself to sing in front of others, and especially alongside the Hogwarts choir, who, after hearing them croak out songs at the welcoming feast, Violet decided that they sounded like a group of cats that had their tails stepped on.

"They even have a dance class! Vi, don't you remember how much you loved to dance?"

Jess gasped and Alice immediately wished she could take her words back. They both knew that their friend absolutely hated dancing, especially since her mother passed away. Ava moonlighted as a dance teacher for both wizarding and muggle children and of course taught her daughter the artistry of dance. Devastated by her mother's death, Violet had never danced since.

"I-I'm sorry, Vi!" Alice stuttered. "I didn't mean to—"

"Ghoul Studies sounds nice," said Violet, her voice and face void of any emotion as her dark eyes slowly swept across the Black Lake opposite. "I'll speak to Neville about signing up for Ghoul Studies after dinner tonight."

O-O

It was a crisp Friday evening and instead of having a romantic night out with his wife as he had planned, Harry Potter found himself on his way to a crime scene after an emergency owl from the Ministry. Though Ginny was understanding, Harry was indeed miffed. The outting was to be the first in a decade that wouldn't be interrupted by an urgent call from the babysitter prompting them to rush home because James had wrecked the house or was torturing Albus or had snipped Lily's hair.

"What's happenned here?" Harry asked as he walked onto the rather bloody crime scene.

"Poor bloke was beaten pretty badly then stabbed to death." Ron answered. "His jewelry and wand have been taken."

Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion. "This sounds like a Muggle crime, Ron. Maybe some lowlife tried to rob him but he fought back. I mean, his magenta robes would've made him appear to be an easy target."

"Perhaps, Harry. But this is the third murder in six weeks! All victims were beaten and stabbed to death, robbed of their wands and jewelry, and they were all wizards around the same age. I don't think this is mere coincidence, Harry. Someone is targeting Wizards."

Though Harry appeared to be considering this idea, Ron knew his best friend and boss was not entirely convinced. Realizing that he'd need more evidence, Ron bid Harry a good night and rushed back to his Ministry office. He had a gut feeling that he was onto something and he would be damned if he would ignore his feelings.

O-O

It was nearly six o'clock in the evening and Violet was waiting impatiently outside of the greenhouses for Neville to finish his final class of the evening. Already slightly irritated and hungry, the young witch raised her fist to pound on the door but stopped short when a sound echoed from a room down the hall.

It was music, from a piano to be exact. The melody was slow and beautiful, and very familiar. The heels of her school shoes clicked on the floor as she hypnotically followed the trail of music down the hallway and into what she assumed was the music room. Quietly, she slowly opened the door to reveal Ty Thomas sat at a black grand piano. His eyes were closed and gently swayed as his fingers danced on the keys.

It was then that Violet remembered where she had heard the melody.

She remembered a rainy morning some years back when she came downstairs to find her mother sat before a white piano, eyes closed and completely abandoned to the music. Violet distinctly remembered how angelic her mother's voice sounded as she sang.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Violet was unaware of when Ty stopped playing or when she had began to sing out loud, but she felt a bit embarrassed as the older Gryffindor stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar. Feeling the overwhelming need to escape, Violet clamped her mouth shut and turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait!" said Ty. "Wait, you don't have to go."

"I've got some studying to do—"

He caught up with her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be embarrassed. You've actually got a good voice!"

Violet's eyebrows knitted together as if she was offended. "I know."

"Have you ever thought of joining the choir? They could use a fresh voice."

She scoffed. "It's more like they could use voice lessons. Good Merlin, the choir teacher's standards must be horribly low!"

Ty laughed and added, "I think she may be tone deaf. Honestly, I don't know how she got the job seeing as she can't carry a tune herself."

For the first time in a few days, Violet was laughing. She didn't know how she knew, but it was obvious that she and Ty were meant to be friends.

"Who taught you how to play piano?" Violet asked.

"No one, I taught myself with my Gran's old piano." Violet knew by the shy smile on his face that he was not one to brag about his accomplishments, and decided that they would be very good friends, indeed. "Do you play?"

Violet shook her head. "I took lessons when I was younger, but..."

Her already dark eyes became even darker and were averted to the window that overlooked the courtyard. The intelligent young man took this as a sign that his new friend no longer wanted to speak further, and instead changed the subject.

"Would you like to learn?"

She arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Would you like to learn? I'd love to teach you if you'd like."

She stared at him for a while, as if she was questioning his motives. For a moment Ty thought she would decline, but eventually a small smile spread across her face and she accepted. The pair got started immediately, starting with the basics.

Unbeknownst to the young Gryffindors, their Head of House was silently watching them from the doorway. Neville watched in quiet mirth as his goddaughter happily took instruction from her new friend. It did his heart good to see Violet once again enjoying activities she had abandoned after Ava's passing. To him it was another sign that Ava had been right all along and Violet would be alright.

* * *

**Hello all! I am so sorry that this chapter was so short and so late. From now on I am going to post a chapter or two a week until I finish Year One (Hopefully I'll be done by the end of Summer :) ). This story has not been and definitely will never be abandoned :) By the way, the song in this chapter is Adele's _"Someone Like You"_**


	6. The Consequences of Eavesdropping

Though it was difficult at first, Violet had adjusted to life at Hogwarts. Her classes were going well and she had built up somewhat of a tolerance for her idiotic peers. She wrote to her family every Sunday about the goings-on at Hogwarts. No matter how boring her life was at the present, she knew her family were just grateful to hear from her. She, in turn, was happy to hear that all was well on their end, and they were planning a trip to Burma for the following month.

A good majority of the student body and a few of the staff members had a more difficult time adjusting, not with the new school year, but with a Malfoy—one that resembled Bellatrix Lestrange, nonetheless—once again roaming school grounds. There wasn't a day that went by that Violet was not the subject of whispers and stares. She ignored them for the most part; she had dealt with this her entire life and had developed a thick skin. On the occasion that it got bothersome, an icy stare from Violet usually put an abrupt end to it.

The only time it had gone beyond a glare was three weeks into term. Violet and Ty were sat at the piano, with Violet playing a rather difficult number that Ty had taught her the day before.

"I can't believe how quickly you've learned!" Ty gushed. "Two weeks and you already play like you've been a pianist for years!"

Violet grinned appreciatively. "Well, I had a great teacher."

Ty felt his cheeks grow hot as Violet turned to play another piece. Halfway through there was an indignant noise from the doorway. The Gryffindors turned to see a blond girl of no older than fourteen standing in the doorway, her arms folded over her chest and her hips tipped to the right.

"Oh, hello Brit! Didn't see you standing there." Ty got up and hugged the girl. She hugged him closely while eyeing Violet with great intensity.

Violet fought the urge to burst into laughter when the blond placed a soft, lingering kiss on Ty's lips after they broke their embrace. Her obvious attempt to mark her territory meant little to Violet. She wasn't looking to lure Ty away from his girlfriend, even if said girl was a complete idiot. Ty, looking slightly embarrassed by this display of affection, made introductions.

"Brit, this is my friend Violet Malfoy." he said. "She was just sorted into Gryffindor, remember? I've been teaching her to play the piano." Brit gave a curt nod then Ty continued. "Vi, this is Brittany Sanders. She's in my year."

Brittany frowned deeply, apparantly not happy with Ty's description of her and the nature of their relationship.

"Ty, darling, can I have a word?" She gestured to the hallway.

"I...er...sure." He turned to Violet. "Please excuse me, Vi. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Violet nodded then Ty and Brittany left the room and entered the empty hallway. Driven by pure nosiness, Violet crept to the door and pressed her ear to the crack.

"What are you thinking, Ty?" Brittany hissed.

"What are you talking about? What am I thinking about what?"

"Don't play dumb! You know very well what I'm talking about!" There was a beat of silence before she spoke again. Violet imagined that Ty had given her a confused look. "Violet!"

"What about her?"

Brittany huffed. "How could you hang out with her? _Her?" _

"Because she's cool, smart, and funny, and a good person—"

"She's a _Malfoy! _A _Death Eater's daughter!"_

"Who cares?" Ty said sharply. Brittany gasped.

"Are you mad?" She shrieked. "Do you know what they've done? Are you blind? Do you know who she looks like—?"

"I've had enough of this!" Ty said, his voice now more firm and louder. "I don't care what her family's done or who she resembles. That's got nothing to do with her. She is my friend and I don't care what anyone has to say. If you ask me, they need to pull their heads out of their asses and get over it!"

A wave of affection for Ty washed over Violet. Her initial feeling that Ty would be a great friend was indeed right.

"You've gone mad!" Brittany's voice was disbelieving. "Why you would want to be friends with a girl whose own father killed her mother—"

"My father did _not _kill my mother!" Violet had burst into the hallway, her eyes pitch black. Pushing past Ty, she rounded on the other girl. "Keep your fat mouth shut!" Brittany opened her mouth to retort but was stopped by Violet's fist making contact with her bottom lip.

Violet could not stop herself. Once she was angry it was nearly impossible to calm her down. Her fists make contact with every inch of Brittany she could reach. She heard Brittany's screams and Ty's protests, but they sounded distant to her compared to the hellish screams being ejected from her own mouth. She felt a pair of hands trying to pull her off, but they were replaced by smaller, softer hands that furiously tugged at Violet's hair and punching the side of her face.

Before she could react to the second enemy, the mystery person was knocked aside and a fresh round of angry screaming and punching resounded. Moments later Violet felt herself being pulled away from Brittany.

"Violet! Violet, calm down! It's okay, I've got you!" said the familiar voice of her godfather in her ear. Violet, though still seething, stopped fighting to get loose and looked over the scene.

Brittany was curled up on the stone floor, crying with blood flowing from her mouth and nose. A tall girl with black hair was being held by Richard, and, to Violet's great surprise, Ty was restraining Violet's room mate Olivia. Violet's jaw dropped when she realized that Olivia had tackled the second girl.

"What in the world is going on here?" Cried a plump woman wearing robes of powder pink. She appeared to have ran from her class room to see about the commotion, for she was sweating and panting heavily.

"Just a scuffle, Professor Pearl." said Neville shakily. "Nothing to worry about. They're all in my House, so I'll take care of it." He turned to Ty and Richard. "Ty, Richard, if you two could escort Brittany and Jana to the hospital wing. Olivia, Violet...come with me."

Crowds of students whispered and gossiped as the three made their way to Professor Longbottom's office. Once inside he sat them in chairs in front of his desk. Violet, now calm, watched in silent surprise as Olivia frantically explained how she saw Violet being attacked by two girls and stepped in to help. Though he admired her for loyalty to her room mate, Neville reluctantly sentenced her to a three hour detention to be served the following weekend.

Olivia was not angry or surprised by this, and nonchalantly strolled out of the office but not before winking at Violet and telling her she'd see her later. As soon as the door closed behind her Neville spoke.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, his voice soft and full of concern.

Violet scoffed. "Of course I'm not hurt. You should be checking on that bony barbie doll. I know she will be needing medical attention." A small smirk formed on her face as she imagined Brittany with a huge, busted lip and a squashed nose. But Neville was not smiling. He was staring at Violet with a mix on sterness and concern.

"What was the fight about?" He asked. Violet frowned deeply but said nothing. "Was it about your family?" Violet again said nothing, but Neville knew he had guessed correctly.

He had her number, Violet knew. Neville knew her too well, as if he was her own father. But she was in no mood to talk. "I don't want to talk about it."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Positive." said Violet bluntly. "So what's my punishment?"

_Typical Violet, _Neville thought with a small sigh.

"You'll be serving detention with Olivia in the greenhouses next weekend, so don't make any plans."

"Right." Violet bolted up and made for the door but was stopped by Neville's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see his green eyes glistening.

"Don't listen to those people. Just be yourself and eventually they'll come around."

Though Violet honestly did not care if they came around, she nodded and gave Neville a quick hug and a promise to resist anymore outbursts before exiting the office. She rushed to Gryffindor Tower where she hoped to find Olivia to thank her properly and perhaps have a quick nap before dinner. Instead she found Ty Thomas they both converged on the painting of the Fat Lady.

Violet felt suddenly a bit nervous at the sight of him. She wondered what he thought of her. Did he think her mad or dangerous? Was he sore with her for eavesdropping on his conversation and beating up his girlfriend? Did he, like everyone else, think she was a psychopathic mass murderer with no empathy?

Overwhelmed with anxiety of the inevitable argument, Violet started in on Ty before he could open his mouth.

"Now you think I'm a raving lunatic, I suppose?" She asked, her voice angry and her arms folded defensively over her chest.

Ty furrowed his brow. "No, of course not."

"You're not upset that I beat up your girlfriend and eavesdropped on your conversation?" Violet asked, still suspicious.

"First, let me just say that Brittany isn't my girlfriend. We've been on one date. I'd hardly think that makes us a couple. As for the eavesdropping, yeah its a bit rude but who hasn't eavesdropped? So no worries."

He offered a genuine smile that Violet did not return. Instead she stared into his eyes intently. Ty felt like she was trying to read his mind.

"Are you afraid?" Violet asked in a voice so serious that Ty knew that this question was of great importance and his answer would have a great impact on their friendship.

Forever honest and direct, Ty stared directly into her eyes. "Of your temper? Yes. I'd be a fool not to. Am I afraid of your family? A bit. Am I afraid of what anyone else thinks of our friendship? No. My skin is about as thick as yours, Violet. It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to scare me off."

There was silence for several minutes as the two young Gryffindors stared at each other. Violet was very concentrated and stared at Ty with the eyes of a predator. Finally, her eyes returned to their normal chocolate color and her body relaxed.

"I believe you." She told him with a small smile.

He returned her smile. "Good."

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my dormitory. I'd quite like a nap before dinner."


	7. Judging A Book By It's Cover

As September came to a close the work load increased. Between the extra class Violet had taken on and her music lessons with Ty, she barely had time for any socializing. So it was a miracle that she was able to attend Hagrid's brunch the following weekend.

"Well, hello stranger!" said Jess after Violet arrived at Hagrid's hut a half an hour late.

"Shush." Violet hissed before she said hello to Hagrid. Jess and Alice patiently waited for Violet to fill her plate and at least get a bite in before saying anything else.

"Where were you all morning?" Alice asked. "It's not like you to be late for anything."

"Playing music with Ty," Violet explained. "He wrote some new songs and we were trying them out. I guess we lost track of time."

"I see." said Jess. The tone of her voice made Violet look up at her. She was annoyed to see her two best friends attempting to surpress grins.

"We're just friends!" Violet stated a little more loudly than needed. Victoire Weasley and Lizzie, who had been sitting nearby, injected themselves into the conversation.

"Just friends with who?" Lizzie asked, her face bright with unabashed curiousity.

"Ty Thomas." Alice said before Violet could answer. She giggled as Violet tossed a piece of toast at her.

"Ooh!" cooed Lizzie, her blue eyes sparkling. "Does my baby cousin have a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

_"Boyfriend?" _ Richard had overheard the conversation and was now looming over the group of girls, who all immediately rolled their eyes and ejected annoyed sighs. Though he was genuinely a good person and always meant well, Richard Marley II was a pompous and overbearing young man that was a stickler for rules and tradition. A sharp Ravenclaw that sported a handsome face, square spectacles and "proper" short light brown locks, Richard fancied himself the protector of his younger female relatives and was not the least bit happy or amused about the possibility of his eleven year old cousin having a boyfriend.

"We're just friends!" Violet repeated through clenched teeth. Lizzie and Victoire giggled condescendingly while Richard scowled.

"And who, pray tell, is this young man that you are _just friends _with?"

"Thomas!" Lizzie answered.

Richard's bright blue eyes bulged. "_Thomas Higgins?_ That horrible First Year brat from Slytherin?" He shrieked, his face alive with utter disgust.

_"Ew, no!" _ Violet pulled an equally disgusted face. She remembered the cherubic Slytherin boy with the big appetite and horrible manners from her Potions class.

"We were talking about _Ty Thomas_, you prat!" Lizzie snapped with an eyeroll.

_"Ty?"_ Richard narrowed his eyes. "I thought he was dating that girl Violet got into a fight with."

Violet scoffed. "Ty is _not_ dating her. She's an obsessed stalker."

"Hmm..." The Head Boy pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Well, I think I need to have a word with Mr. Thomas..." He puffed up his chest and marched towards the castle with determination.

A low growl erupted from Violet's chest. "I do _not _have the time for this." She got up from the table, resolving to chase after her cousin and stop him from making a fool of himself. But before she left she made sure to smack Lizzie hard on the back of her head. As she ran to catch up with her tall cousin, Violet heard Alice and Jessica running after her. She momentarily slowed down to allow them to catch up.

"Vi, we're sorry—" Alice was silenced by Violet's hand.

"Don't worry about it." said Violet as she kept her eyes on Richard. "Let's catch up to him before he makes the both of us look like an ass."

The three girls broke into a sprint and ascended the grand staircase. As soon as the trio rounded the corner they were unexpectedly knocked backward by Professor Slughorn's bulging belly.

"Oh my dear ladies, I am so sorry!"

He attempted to lend a helping hand but his rather large belly prevented him from reaching forward, not Violet would have taken his hand anyway.

"It-it's quite alright, Professor." Alice said politely with a smile that looked more like a grimace as she massaged her throbbing arm.

"It's funny that I ran into you ladies," Slughorn continued. "I was actually hoping to have a word with you three." Without warning, the Potions professor engulfed the three small girls with his arm and steered them in the opposite direction. Violet attempted to struggle but being smashed between Slughorn and Jess prevented her from escape. "As you may have heard, I'm hosting a small gathering in my office next weekend. I was hoping you three would would attend."

"Erm—"

"Splendid!" Slughorn shouted before any girl could properly answer. He clapped his chubby hands together and his goosebury eyes lit up. "The gathering starts at eight o'clock."

With that he waddled away, leaving the three girls to stare after him.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to that party next week." Violet declared.

"You aren't doing anything until you serve that detention." Neville had suddenly appeared behind them. Though he was smiling softly, Violet knew her godfather was all business. Violet rolled her eyes but did not put up a fight when Neville sent Alice and Jess off to the library and ushered her to the greenhouses.

"Slughorn trying to recruit you to the Slug Club?" Neville asked as they walked. Violet could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Most likely," she said. "But of course you already knew that. He's been interrogating you about me for quite a while, hasn't he?"

Neville laughed. "How'd you know?"

Violet grinned and shrugged. "I just know."

"You always 'just know.'"

"What can I say? 'Just knowing' things is my specialty. So how long has he been asking?"

"Since last May when he found out that you'd be attending Hogwarts. He's always going on about what a brilliant student you are. He says you've got the the highest marks in your year."

Violet scoffed. "That may be so, but we all know that I wasn't invited to this gathering because of my marks. We both know why Old Sluggy wants me in his stupid Slug Club."

Her brown eyes caught his green ones and held them for a moment. Neville did indeed know the reason Slughorn was so keen to have her in his exclusive club, but he didn't need to tell her. Violet already knew, like she always did. The young lady had a knack for reading people like a book, especially Neville. He often felt like she knew him better than he knew himself. And Neville was one of the few people that understood the enigmatic Violet and one of the even fewer that Violet listened to and genuinely respected, more so than her own father. Friends often joked that Neville was meant to be Violet's father but she was mistakingly born to Malfoy instead.

"So, are you going?" Neville asked.

"Not likely. I'd rather scrub the greenhouse floors with a _toothbrush_ than attend Slughorn's party—what's so funny?"

Neville had suddenly burst out laughing. It took him a few moments to compose himself before he could speak again.

"Nothing, it's just...your mum was made to do that once...you know, the toothbrush thing."

Violet's eyes widend. "Really? Why?"

"It was a punishment for punching someone during class."

"She _punched _someone? _My _mum? She never told me that!" The eleven year old's face was alive and glowing with pride. "Who did she punch?"

The smile on Neville's face grew even wider. "Your dad."

"Mum punched _Dad? _What for?"

"Being an arsehole, of course." Neville said before he could stop himself.

Violet nearly gasped in shock. Her father wasn't exactly the kindest person when he was younger, and he admitted that. And it was well known that Neville and her father had a deep seated hatred for each other, but never had Violet heard her godfather swear.

"Since when did you start using such language?"

"Since I was seventeen, actually. I used to have quite the potty mouth but I had to tone it down after Alice started running about shouting 'shit!'"

Violet giggled at the thought of baby Alice with her angelic blond hair and blue eyes running around the Longbottom flat screaming obscenities.

"Well, here we are." Neville said. They were in Neville's office. Folders and stacks of papers littered the floor, and sitting in the middle of the chaos was Olivia. Though she was technically being punished she still had her signature smile and positive demeanor.

"Hey, Vi!" Olivia beamed. "Hello, Professor."

Violet did her best not to cringe when Olivia called her by her nickname. Not that she minded being called Vi, it was just that nickname was off limits to anyone she did not know well or did not like.

"Hello." Violet said flatly as she peered around the messy room. "Nev—err, _Professor, _what exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Organizing my papers. Most I haven't graded yet. You will be sorting them by year and filing them in alphabetical order, according to surname. Please file them in the cabinet over there when you're finished."

"Fine," said Violet. "Easy enough."

"_With out _magic!" Neville added sharply. Violet stared at him in disgruntled shock as if he had just slapped her across the face. "I'll be back to check your progress in an hour—and I'll be holding onto your wands!"

_"What?" _ Violet's dark eyes bulged.

"Your wands, please." Neville had his hand held out, his fingers wiggling impatiently. Olivia obediently handed over her wand, but Violet hesitated. She stared up at him, silently pleading with him not to take custody of her wand. Neville, knowing how attached Violet was to the magical object, reassured her. "I'll take good care of it, I promise."

Though she was uneasy about trusting her precious wand in the hands of her notoriously forgetful godfather, Violet took a leap of faith and placed her wand into Neville's hand. As soon as the door closed behind him Violet grunted angrily and made a mental note to punish Brittany again for being the cause of the current situation. But for the time being she needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Not used to doing chores manually, are you?" Olivia asked as she began sorting through a stack of ungraded papers.

"No," Violet practically shouted. "My family had been pure-blood for thousands of years and _no one _has had to do chores by hand! I mean, what's the point of being magical if you can't use your power to make something like chores get done faster and more efficient? We were obviously given magic to do great things, not to sit around and organize papers or scrub floors and dishes with our hands like some common muggle!"

Olivia stopped her work and stared sharply at Violet, who did not seem to notice her switch in demeanor. Olivia was at a loss for words. She had always thought of herself as a good judge of character, and had so far chosen her friends and acquaintances wisely. When she first met Violet she didn't peg her as prejudiced. Overbearing, blunt and insensitive, yes—but not prejudiced. Olivia of course knew about Violet's family and their dark past, and heard the whispers about the other young witch and her nasty temper, but that had meant little or nothing to her. She was raised not to judge a book by it's cover, and despite everything, she had found that she did like Violet. But had she been wrong? Was Violet as evil as they said she was? Was Olivia safe sharing a dormitory with Violet?

The weight of Violet's words did not hit her until several minutes later when she realized that the normally talkative Olivia was silent. Her eyes were stubbornly glued to her work and her body was oddly stiff. _Oh no, _Violet thought. Though she usually did not care if she offended anyone or hurt their feelings, she felt like she had to rectify the situation. The last thing she needed was a room mate that thought she was prejudiced. Granted, she didn't like Olivia much in the first place. The young American talked too much and too loud, giggled with her friends constantly and was way too cheerful in the morning. But her blood status had nothing to do with it. In all honesty, Violet couldn't care less about how much magical or muggle blood someone had. It didn't matter that Olivia was muggle-born—_Is she Muggle-born? _

As Violet looked the girl sitting across from her she realized that even though she had been living with her for a month, she did not know the first thing about Olivia. She hadn't even bothered to get to know her. In fact, the only time she spoke to her was to command her and her friends to shut up while she was trying to sleep or to turn their music down. And still, Olivia had gotten into a fight and into trouble just to help her. Violet knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," said Violet. She had to force the words out of her mouth. She wasn't used to this; Violet Malfoy never apologized. But it seemed to do the trick, for Olivia was looking at her again and she no longer appeared distant or rigid. "I'm not prejudiced or anything. Most of my friends are Half-blood. And I don't have anything against muggles. I just...don't understand them or how they survive without magic. I really didnt ...I didn't mean to sound—"

Olivia held up a hand to stop her. "It's alright. I understand. No worries." Her signature smile returned and Violet felt a rush of relief.

"So...where in America are you from?"

Olivia's brown eyes lit up, obviously excited that Violet was asking questions about her and attempting to get to know her.

"Los Angeles, California. We moved to London a few months ago so I could go to school here."

"Must be difficult adjusting."

"Of course. But it's worth it." From the pocket of her robes she pulled out a silver locket. She opened it and revealed to Violet a picture of her and her parents. "My mom was a Ravenclaw! My dad, he's a muggle so of course he's never—"

"Cho Chang?"

Olivia blinked a few times, slightly taken back that Violet knew her mother's name. "Yeah, Chang was her maiden name."

"I recognize her picture." Violet explained. "My mum was friends with her during school, told me a few things about her. Served in the Battle of Hogwarts and Dumbledore's Army, didn't she?"

Olivia smiled proudly. "That's right, she did! Did your mum—?"

"Yeah, the Battle and Dumbledore's Army. I think her D.A. coin was buried with her. She died when I was seven, by the way, in case you didn't know. Murdered, she was. I was there but never saw who did it, but I can assure you it wasn't my father."

Olivia was silent for a moment, stunned at how suddenly and matter-of-factly Violet relayed this information as if it had been a stranger that had been murdered instead of her own mother.

"It's not that I don't care," Violet said as if she had heard Olivia's thoughts. "Of course I do, I care very much. I'd just rather you hear it from me than from some gossiping ninny that knows absolutely nothing. I just thought you should know that if we're going to be friends."

Olivia's face lit up. "Friends?"

"Yes, friends." said Violet. "Maybe even good friends someday if you don't piss me off and I don't have to punch you or curse you."

Olivia laughed. "You are so funny, Violet!"

"Yep, that's me." said Violet. "Always the jokester." _Kind of, _she thought.


	8. A Deal of Two Devils

Though Violet and Ty both resided in Gryffindor Tower, the fast friends did not see each other until the following morning when they quite literally ran into each other in the common room.

"Oh, sorry Violet!" He said.

"It's alright." said Violet as she wiped dirt from her shirt that was transfered from her run-in with Ty. The Third Year was covered in dirt and sweat, which was very strange considering it was a crisp morning on the first day of October. "What on earth have you been doing?"

"Quidditch tryouts are next week," he explained. "I thought I'd get in some practice. What are you doing up so early?"

Violet glanced at the large clock on the wall; it read seven-thirty. Indeed it was too early to be awake, especially for Violet. "Oh, I was hoping to catch my friend before the morning rush. She's quite the early bird. Anyway, I was hoping to have a word with you."

"Yeah? Alright, just let me wash up then we can walk down to the Great Hall and we can talk over breakfast."

Twenty minutes later the pair were sitting down at the Gryffindor table. To Violet's dismay, out of the eleven other students who had risen for an early breakfast, Jess was not amongst them. Disappointed, Violet filled her plate with scrambled eggs and sausage.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ty asked.

"My cousin, Richard. He was determined to have a word with you yesterday."

A wide grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah, good old Richard Marley. Yeah, we had a chat. He's quite concerned about you, you know. Gave me quite an earful."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Listen, I apologize for his idiocy. I had nothing to do with that. My cousin and my best friends were joking around and Richard overheard. You know how he is. Anyways, I hope he didn't do or say anything that upset you."

Ty chuckled a little. "No worries. I know you had nothing to do with it."

Violet breathed a sigh of relief and continued to eat. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and was grateful that her idiot cousin hadn't managed to scare off one of her close friends. Now she and Ty could talk freely again without the awkwardness.

"He's so annoying sometimes, Richard is. I hope he didn't leave you with the impressio that I have some ridiculous crush on you."

Ty agreed. "Yes, but I don't blame him for being overprotective. I know if my cousins or sister had a close guy friend, I'd like to know the status of their relationship and what his intentions are. Wanting to protect someone you love in a natural instinct. And no, I wasn't left with the impression that you fancy me. I rarely assume anything unless it comes straight from the horse's mouth."

"Point taken. If some silly girl was hanging around my brother I'd be sniffing around, too." Violet concluded. "And thank you for not assuming. I like that about you. You're not an idiot."

Ty chuckled and held out his pinky. "Friends?"

Violet smiled and hooked her pinky with his. "Friends!"

Several minutes of silence passed between them. It was a comfortable silence, one of those moments when words weren't necessary and contentment was just being together.

"There is one girl..." Ty said after several minutes. "Her name is Mati. My grandparents were old friends with her grandparents. She and her family moved here from India a few years ago. She's a really great girl and I..."

Ty's voice faded away. At that moment Alice walked into the Great Hall with another blonde Hufflepuff girl. They were whispering and giggling like they had known each other for years. Then the pair sat down to breakfast without Alice saying hello to Violet or even acknowledging she was there. Anger and disbelief began to simmer inside of Violet's body. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to stomp over to the Hufflepuff table and shoo the new girl away from her best friend.

"Violet!"

Ty's sudden shout brought her back to the present. She followed his frightened gaze to her right hand and saw that she was bleeding profusely. Shards of glass from the goblet she had unconsciously smashed were deeply embedded in her fingers and palm.

"Oh."

"Come here, let me look—"

Violet jerked her hand from Ty. "It's fine."

"Violet! What's happened?" Alice had came over from the Hufflepuff table. Her blue eyes were wide and she, like Ty, looked frightened. "Oh my—! You're bleeding—!"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, both of you! It's not big deal."

Alice's new friend nearly fainted when Violet began digging and ripping out the shards out of her own hand without flinching.

"This is so gross!" The girl commented as the Gryffindor casually threw the bloody pieces onto the table. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

And with that the girl ran for the nearest restroom with her hand covering her mouth in the hopes that it would hold back the impending flow of vomit.

"Ashley—Vi, I'll be back!" Alice called as she ran to the aid of her ill friend.

Violet laughed and said to herself, "Moron."

Ty stared at her. He was frightened, puzzled and impressed all at the same time. As scary as Violet was, he couldn't help but to admire how strong and brave she was. _This girl is one hell of a witch!_

"You need to go to the hospital wing." Ty told her.

Violet waved him off. "I'll be fine. Besides, I need to speak to Ali and Jess."

"You'll have to talk to them later. Your hand is way more important."

Violet waited for a moment, hoping that one of her best friends would make an appearance. When they didn't she gave in and let Ty escort her to the hospital wing. Though Violet, Jess and Alice shared certain classes together, their socializing was very limited with vigorous studying for their first exams of the year. It was not until the end of another week that they found the time to relax. But once again Violet was disappointed that her plan to spend time with her closest friends did not turn out as she had hoped.

Friday afternoon classes had been cancelled due to flooded bathrooms on each floor (supposedly thanks to Peeves), so the students had unexpected free time. Alice had wandered off to Hagrid's hut with Ashley Axeman and Ben terrance. Jess and Sonia were in the library playing an intense game of Wizard's Chest. James, Fred, Kirk and Zach had mysteriously disappeared in the castle somewhere, undoubtedly up to no good, and Neville himself decided to investigate. He knew them too well and knew that soon a ruckus would ensue.

Meanwhile, a group of Gryffindors were stationed at the Black Lake. Violet was sat next to Selena on the edge of the lake, their jeans rolled up to their knees and their feet submerged in the water. They were reading Ty's Transfiguration book and discussing animagi. Stephen, Jace and Liam sat beneath a large tree, being obnoxious and looking at contraband magazines.

"Ty, look at this one!" Liam said excitedly. "Miss September!"

He thrusted the magazine so close to Ty's face that he had to back up six inches just to see the nude Muggle woman that Liam was refering to. Ty looked for a moment then curtly nodded his approval before returning to the letter he was writing.

"Perverts." Selena commented with an eyeroll.

"Is someone jealous, Selly?" Stephen teased.

Selena sneered at her brother. "No, _Stevie, _I just think it's completely disgusting to look at a nude picture of a complete stranger."

"They're boys, Sel. They were born to be perverts." Violet added.

"Hey, I resent that comment!" Ty said. He fisted a handful of fallen leafs and tossed them at the girls.

The girls giggled but did not reply. Instead they laid back and gazed up at the October sky. Autumn was Violet's favorite season; the weather was perfect and the scenery was beautiful. Normally she'd be at peace in this situation, but alas she was not. All she could think about was Jessica and Alice, and how quickly things had changed in just five weeks. Was she paranoid or was her frienship with her two best friends really falling apart right before her eyes? She had always thought their bond was unbreakable. How could something so simple such as being sorted into different houses and making new friends break them so easily?

The prospect of drifting apart from her best friends deeply saddened Violet. But she wasn't going to sit around and hope that nothing like that would happen. She had to take care of it immediately, nip the problem in the bud. _I know I need to do something, but what? _She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. A migraine was coming on from all the worry she had been suffering.

Suddenly, Selena sat up with a loud gasp that made Violet's eyes snap open.

"Violet, I just thought of this brilliant idea!" She announced. But before Violet could ask what it was Selena had stood up and grabbed her shoes and Ty's book. "Come with me."

"Erm...alright." Violet picked up her shoes and followed Selena as she ran towards the castle.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Ty shouted after them. "Don't forget to bring back my book!"

The girls ran into the castle, their wet and dirty bare feet slapping against the floor. They finally came to rest in their dormitory, which was empty, save for the two cats that also occcupied the room.

"What are you on about?" Violet asked.

Selena held the open Transfiguration book so Violet could see the chapter titled _The Animagus. _Her brown eyes were wild with excitement.

"What do you think about—"

"Learning to become an Animagus?" Violet had become as excited as Selena. This was perfect! Many times she and her best friends had been fascinated by Teddy's ability to morph into various animals, envious that he had been blessed with the Metamorphmagus gene. Since none of them were Metamorphmagi, Animagus was the next best thing. The combined prospects of sharpening her Transfiguration skills and repairing her most precious friendships sealed the deal. "Why didn't I think of that? Selena, you're brilliant!"

The other girl beamed proudly. "I guess we should start sorting things out, yeah?"

"Correct," said Violet. She paced back and forth while Selena retrieved a quill and parchment, her brain working like a well-oiled machine. "First we'll need a place to practice. Somewhere isolated, and large enough to accommodate six people with plenty of room for practice—"

_"Six?" _Selena looked skeptical.

"Yes, _six." _Violet confirmed in a tone that made it clear that Selena was not to question her. "And of course we'll need instructional books..."

"Where are we going to find any of this?" Selena inquired. "Filch is always trolling the castle and I don't think the library has any books on the process of becoming an Animagus! After all, it is against school rules."

But Violet had already figured that out. "I've got an idea." She walked to the desk by her bed and wrote a quick note. When she was finished she softly tapped two fingers on the wooden surface and sweetly beckoned Ptolemy. The solid black American shorthair cat immediately answered the call of his owner, despite protests from Olive, Sammi's rather plump Persian cat with whom Ptolemy had become attached to. Selena watched with confusion as Violet tied the note to Ptolemy's leg and whispered into his ear. Then she sent him on his way with a cuddle and a kiss.

Selena giggled. "You know, we have owls for that."

"I know, but I trust Ptolemy more than an owl."

Though Selena found that very strange, she shrugged it off. Violet was a strange individual, and even though she wanted to know what Violet had planned, Selena decided to just trust her.

O-O

It was Saturday night and the evening of Slughorn's dinner party. The Potions professor was pleased to see that all of the students he invited had shown up, including Violet Malfoy. Jessica and Alice stared at their friend, very curious as to why she was there. It was well known that she hated Professor Slughorn and had made it clear that she had no interest in his dinner party. But there she was, sat between Jessica's older brother and Ty Thomas, engaging the two in conversation.

"What is she up to?" Alice whispered to Jess.

"I don't know, but I'm dying to find out." Jess replied.

Dessert was served forty-five minutes later. By that point Violet was well aware that her best friends knew that she had an ulterior motif for being in the presence of her most hated professor. When they shot her questioning glances she would mouth 'later!' In the meantime she chatted with Theodore and Ty, all the while mentally bombarding Slughorn with insults. She truly despised the man and everything he stood for. Sure, he went toe-to-toe with Lord Voldemort, but he was still an entitled and insufferable fool.

Violet had heard about Slughorn and his 'collecting' of students. She could look around the table and know why most of the students were invited.

Her cousin Richard was there because he was Head Boy and had the highest marks in his year. Richard was intelligent, ambitious and resourceful, with dreams of someday becoming the Minister of Magic. And with a father and grandfather being high-ranking Ministry officials, Richard would certainly achieve his goal. Lizzie, the beautiful and tall teenager, had been featured in several teenaged witch magazines modeling the latest fashion trends. Lizzie had recently spread the news far and wide that she had been chosen as the new face of a high-end clothing line.

The Nott siblings were both very intelligent and ambitious. Theodore was notoriously gifted with a mind for money matters and persuasion. Being the charming Slytherin he was, Theodore had recently secured himself a summer internship at Gringott's and had already earned a reputation as a cutthroat business man at the tender age of fourteen. Jess, on the other hand, was not as overbearing as her brother. However she was just as money-minded and persuasive as her older brother. And though she would never admit to it, when she was angry enough Jess could be as ruthless as her brother.

Alice and the Weasley children had been invited for the simple fact that they were children of war heroes. There was a set of twin boys from Slytherin that Violet recognized as sons of a successful potioneer. A freckle faced girl with multi-colored hair was there on account that her uncle was the Minister of Magic's assistant. Being the son of Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, earned James an undoubted invitation to this dinner.

It came as no surprise that Ty Thomas received an invitation. He was a model student with top marks and various other talents. At the age of thirteen he had recently joined the Qudditch team as Seeker for the second year in a row. It was also to his benefit that his mother was the co-creator of Wizarding Britain's most popular lingerie line. And the reason for her invitation was known to all. Violet Malfoy, the child of mysterious tragedy in every form. She knew damn well that Slughorn was just after more bragging rights and 'gems' to add to his collection.

No long after dessert Violet excused herself to use the loo, with Theodore also excusing himself a few minutes later. Suspicious, Alice and Jess politely excused themselves moments later, determined to find out what their slippery friend was up to. They quietly padded down the hall, hoping to find Violet and Theodore. It wasn't long before they found them conversing quietly on a bench. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw concealed themselves around a corner and listened in.

"...just got an owl from the supplier. Everything will be delivered next week. They'll be sent to me and I'll give them to you later in the afternoon."

"Good." Violet said. "And you have the directions for the room?"

"Of course." There was a sound of Theodore pulling a scrap of parchment from his pants. Jess and Alice dared to creep a bit closer.

There was a few moments of silence before Violet said, "Excellent."

"I trust you'll keep up your end of the deal." Theodore said sharply.

"Of course!" Violet sneered. "I haven't forgotten. I know what I'm doing, _Theo!"_

"You'd better, _Vi," _Theodore's voice had gotten louder. "Or else—"

"Or else _what?" _Violet demanded, her voice louder than Theodore's.

Though Jess and Alice couldn't see them, they imagined that the Gryffindor and Slytherin were standing nose to nose, each trying to intimidate the other. While the two usually got along and had a mutual respect for each other, they both possessed strong personalities that sometimes clashed in the most volitile ways. Luckily, Richard and Ty came from the other end of the hall and intervened.

"What in the world is going on here?" Richard asked.

"We heard shouting," Ty added. "Are you alright, Violet?"

"Fine." Violet answered, her voice constricted with simmering anger. "Just finishing a discussion with Theo over here." At this Jesscould picture her brother snarling. He _hated _to be called Theo. "But it's over now and I'm ready for bed. Good night, everyone."

The two eavesdroppers ducked behind a statue as Violet swept away, Ty flanking her and inquiring about her most recent confrontation. Jess and Alice waited until the hall was clear to speak again.

"Okay, she is _definitely _up to something! Why else would she make a deal with Theodore? That's like making a deal with the Devil! What on earth could she be up to? And why won't she tell us?" Alice inquired in a whisper.

"I don't know," said Jess. "But we _will _find out!"


	9. Stealth

Violet and Theodore's conversation replayed in Jess's mind over and over again. No one made a deal with Theodore Nott II, not if they were smart, anyway. She loved her brother, but she could not pretend she was ignorant of how ruthless he could be when it came to achieving his goals. He'd step on people on the way to the top if he had to without a second thought. Though she admired her brother's ambition, Jess was sometimes disturbed by his tactics.

That was one of the reasons why Jess and Alice were so worried about what they overheard just a few days before. Though Violet and Theodore approached things differently, both could be absolutely volitile. While Violet was somewhat of a loose cannon, Theodore was more of a stealthy crocodile. He waited patiently just beneath the surface, carefully camouflaged, and then struck suddenly and with great force. Only a fool would cross either one of them. And God forbid if they crossed each other! If their deal went sour, they could've possibly had another war on their hands.

Most importantly, they were concerned about what their friend was up to. Violet had always been secretive when it came to troublemaking, but she always included them in her plans. If they were being honest with themselves, the bossy Violet needed at least one flunky to assist her in her plots, but they were always happy to do it. But now they found themselves replaced by Selena Goldstein. For days they watched in envy as Violet and Selena huddled together and whispered words of secrecy, seemingly becoming inseperable.

"I can't stand the way she laughs." An obviously jealous Alice whispered to Jess as they watched Violet and Selena from behind a tree. She mocked Selena's tinkling laugh and rolled her eyes. It wasn't like Alice to be at all catty and pety, but the past few days she had been in a foul mood. She had even snapped in Herbology when her father had simply asked her if she had done her homework. Jess wasn't sure if it was the stress of school or the situation with Violet that was getting to her, but whatever the problem was, Jess didn't like it.

"I'm sick of watching those two being stuck up each other's asses!" Alice growled. Jess gasped in shock. Alice _never _swore! "I'm going to get something to eat!"

Alice stomped off, leaving Jess to stare after her, her mouth gaping. "What in the world—"

"Good morning."

Jess jumped and gave a surprised shriek. She whipped around to find Ty Thomas standing behind her, smiling politely.

"Oh, you frightened me!" Jess said as she clutched her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She took a few deep breaths to compose herself. "How are you?"

He averted his eyes over to where Violet and Selena were sitting and answered slowly, "I'm...doing good." He continued to stare at the two girls, particularly Violet, who was looking undeniably beautiful in the autumn sunlight. Jess noticed a small glint in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Um...I know we don't really know each other, you and I..." Ty said after a few moments. "But we're both very fond of Violet...and I don't know if you've noticed, but...she's been—"

"Secretive? Unusually happy for no reason?" Jess finished.

Ty grinned a little. "Yeah, that's it. I mean, I know I haven't known Vi that long but she doesn't strike me as a...you know..."

"A happy person?" Jess shook her head gently. "No, she's not. She used to be, but ever since..."

She let her voice trail off, not wanting to bring up Ava's murder, the source of Violet's inner misery. Thankfully, Ty knew what she was on about and nodded his head in understanding.

"I also noticed that she's been talking to your brother a lot. I'm not sure if you know—and I don't mean to offend you, but—"

"My brother is a snake, I know." Jess said pointedly. "He's got a good heart underneath it all, but overall, yes, he is very devilish. I've noticed that they've been talking as well. I've been just as worried as you have. As you probably already know, Violet is very—"

"Impulsive? Sneaky? Just as devilish as your brother?" Ty grinned. Jess nodded and smiled softly.

"So what do you reckon they're up to?"

Ty shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm damn sure going to find out."

O-O

Later that night Violet found herself overwhelmed by the smell of nail polish and overstuffed with strawberry ice cream and small cream filled cakes. It was Olivia's twelfth birthday and the First Year girls dormitory was having a small party in their room. The girls surprised her with decorations, gifts and junk food they had managed to barter from a few older Hufflepuffs. A muggle pop song was blasting from the radio and the girls were relaxing and chatting casually.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Selena asked the group in general.

"We're going as the Weird Sisters!" Sammi said excitedly, indicating herself, Olivia and Kimmy. "What about you two?"

"Not sure yet." Violet answered.

"Yeah, me neither." said Selena.

_"What?" _Kimmy shrieked. She was so shocked that she missed Olivia's toenail and instead painted a line of black nail polish on the carpet. "Halloween is next week!"

"I know, I know!" Violet snapped. "I'll figure something out."

Usually she, Jess and Alice coordinated their Halloween costumes together, but this year she wasn't so sure that would be happening. A few minutes later the door burst open and in strutted Lizzie and two of her friends.

"Hello, little ones!" said Lizzie airly. Though she and Violet looked nothing alike, the family resemblence was clear when Lizzie strutted into the dormitory like it was her own and helped herself to cake without an invitation.

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"It's my birthday." Olivia answered warily.

"How wonderful!" Lizzie, who had just celebrated her own birthday a few days before, reached into her robes and pulled out a Sneak-o-Scope. She tossed it to Olivia and said, "Happy birthday, kid."

"Uh...thanks." Olivia slid the item into a drawer.

"Is there something that you wanted?" Violet asked sharply, clearly aggravated by her cousin's rudeness.

Lizzie, who was eating a piece of double chocolate cake rolled her eyes. "Calm down, monkey butt—"

"Don't call me that! I'm not five years old anymore!" Violet snapped.

Lizzie giggled condescendingly and patted the top of Violet's head as if she were a fussy toddler. It took everything in her not to punch Lizzie in her nose. If they weren't cousins she surely would have knocked her down a few pegs by now!

"Anyway, Ty is downstairs. He wants to talk to you. He sent me up here to retrieve you." The Fourth Year girl explained. Violet opened her mouth to ask something else but Lizzie cut her off at the pass. "He sent me because boys can't be anywhere near the girls dormitories, remember?"

"Oh, right then." Violet left her room in search of Ty. She found him in the common room sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace. When he heard her approach he turned his head to her and smiled.

"Hello, Vi!"

"Hi." She sat down next to him. "Liz said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I do." He inched a bit closer to her. "I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing. You know, we haven't played music in nearly a week."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've just been proper busy with exams and what not. I'll get back to it when things slow down, I promise." Ty nodded but Violet could tell that something else was on his mind. "Ty, what is it?"

"Hmm?" His light brown eyes were watching the fire.

"There's something else you wanted to ask me. What is it?"

For the longest time he was quiet. Violet tried to catch his eye and find out what was on his mind, but he was careful to avoid her eyes.

"You're alright, aren't you? I mean, there isn't anything wrong, is there?"

Violet scrunched her brow. "Everything is perfectly fine. _Why?_ "

"Just making sure. I do check up on my friends, you know." He smiled.

She had a suspicion that Ty was holding something back. Why would he ask such questions? Had she been acting differently? Did Ty know about her secret plans? Her heart lept a little at the thought, but quickly decided that it did not matter if Ty knew. She could trust him to keep a secret. She would have eventually told him anyway. But for now he did not need to know, so she decided to return to her room.

"Alright then." She stood up. "Good night, Ty."

Ty reached up and took hold of her arm. "Wait, do you have a costume for Halloween party yet?"

"No," Violet said.

"Listen, I'm going as Zorro—"

"Who?"

"A muggle hero. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be interested in being Elena Montero, Zorro's...love interest."

Violet browned deeply. "You mean his damsel in distress?" She yanked her arm away. "I don't do damsel in distress."

Ty laughed. "I know that! Trust me, Elena Montero is no damsel in distress. She kicks just as much ass as her male counterpart." Violet rolled her eyes, but Ty could see there was a spark of interest.

"I'll think about it." was her answer.

Ty smiled. "Great!" He jumped up and gave her a quick hug. "Goodnight, Violet."

"Goodnight, Ty."

O-O

It was nearly midnight when Harry got the call. He and Ginny were sound asleep in bed when the news came that there had been another murder, this time at St. Mungo's hospital.

"Who was it this time?" Harry asked Ron as he walked onto the ward.

Ron grimaced and pulled back the sheet that had been covering the body. A gasp escaped Harry's throat.

"Lockhart? But why..."

Harry continued to stare at Lockhart's body. He was in shock. Lockhart had been living in St. Mungo's for twenty-six years following a head injury sustained after his memory spell backfired. Harry couldn't imagine why someone would want to kill him. Sure, he had made enemies in his younger years, but why would someone want to murder him now after so many years? Especially considering he was pretty much helpless.

"Slit his throat," Ron whispered to himself. "Walked right in here and slit his throat. And no one heard a thing."

"Probably wore a disguise." Harry said quietly. "Most likely a Healer's uniform."

Suddenly there was a tug on Harry's jacket. He turned around and was taken aback to see Alice Longbottom staring at him.

"Mrs. Longbottom! I—what—"

"There you are!" Padma Patil-Goldstein ran onto the scene. She placed a gentle hand on the elderly witch's shoulder and spoke softly. "We've been looking all over for you, Mrs. Longbottom. Come on dear, let's get you back to bed." She turned to a rather muscular nurse that had been comforting another elderly witch. "Stephanie, if you would please—"

But Alice Longbottom refused to be moved. Instead she slowly walked over to the foggy window, her feet dragging drops of blood across the floor. Everyone watched in shock and anticipation as she raised a withered finger and placed it on the window. Slowly, she drew the letter M.

Padma's mouth flew open. "Sh-she hasn't ...she's never...she's severly brain damaged..."

Harry and Ron stared at the letter drawn on the window. A fire began to grow in both of their stomachs. Alice Longbottom had seen something, seen _someone_. And they both came to the same conclusion...

"Malfoy."


	10. It's Always A Malfoy

The lateness of the hour and the rudeness of the action meant nothing to Ron and Harry. They marched resolutely to Malfoy Manor, determined to interrogate Malfoy and to get to the bottom of the murders. Being the head of the Aurors Office, Harry had access to the homes of former criminals that had been released from prison. Since the Malfoy family were on lifelong probation, Harry easily rid the manor of it's protective charms with a wave of his wand. He and Ron then Apparated into the Manor, right into Draco and Astoria's bedroom.

Astoria gave an ear-piercing scream and fell out of the bed. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin and screamed "What the hell?" As he tried to cover himself up.

"Alright Malfoy, come out with your pants on!" Ron demanded.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Draco bellowed. He frantically searched for his pajama pants, his heart pounding in his chest. "What gives you the authority to barge into my bedroom this late at night?"

"We have the authority to do what we damn well please, Malfoy! Now get dressed and meet us in the drawing room." said Harry.

"And don't try sneaking off or procrastinating!" Ron added with a slam of the bedroom door.

A cold, eerie feeling slowly washed over Harry and Ron as they made their way to the drawing room. They hadn't been inside Malfoy Manor for years. They had only been inside the Malfoy home twice, once when they were being held prisoner as teenagers and again when they were investigating Ava's murder. They avoided this place for so long, even sending other Aurors to inspect the home so they wouldn't have to step inside the dwelling. There were too many bad memories for them; their imprisonment in the cellar, Hermione's torture in the drawing room, Ava's torture that took place in the living room that eventually led to her rape in Draco's bedroom, and Dobby's fatal stabbing. Harry felt as if millions of tiny spiders were crawling all over his body.

"I can't believe Ava lived here for all those years." Ron whispered to Harry. "Especially in the same room..." Ron cringed, unable to finish his sentence.

Harry shivered. For a home that was cleaned religiously and smelled of sugar and vanilla, it was oddly dark, cold and very impersonal. It was hard to believe the manor had been lived in by the Malfoy family for centuries. Every hair on his body was standing on end. He would've given anything to be back in his home in Godric's Hollow being shielded from the autumn 's night chill by the raging fire and his wife's warm body.

"Harry! Harry, do you smell that? Smells like fresh baked cookies!" Ron said excitedly. Harry laughed as his best friend and brother-in-law hopefully sniffed the air.

"Ron, why would someone be baking at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Because we couldn't sleep." A cold voice came from the kitchen. Harry and Ron were startled to see Narcissa Malfoy sitting at the kitchen counter, slowly stroking the hair of her grandson. The youngest Malfoy was sat next to his grandmother, eating a cookie and staring at the pair suspiciously.

"Oh...Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. Hello, Scorpius." That was all Harry could say. He didn't have it in his heart to be rude to Narcissa Malfoy or any of the children. If it wasn't for Narcissa betraying Voldemort the war would have surely turned out differently and he would have been dead, leaving Voldemort to take over the world. And Scorpius was an innocent child. He and Violet were the only innocents in the family. The war was before their time, and they shouldn't have had to carry the burden of the tarnished Malfoy reputation.

"We couldn't sleep," Narcissa repeated. "So we decided to make cookies to send to Violet. Chocolate chip is her favorite." She held up a cookie that was strangely sans chocolate chips.

Ron couldn't help himself.

"Why is there no chocolate chips? You can't have chocolate chip cookies without the chocolate chips! Otherwise it's a less sugary sugar cookie!" Ron blurted out, seemingly outraged by this.

Harry elbowed him hard in his side.

_"Ouch!" _Ron massaged his side. Harry glared at him. "What? It's false advertising!"

Harry rolled his eyes with a tiny smile. Even Scorpius giggled a little.

"Violet hates chocolate, that's why the chocolate chips are left out." Draco had appeared behind Harry and Ron. He was sporting black pajama pants, an emerald green robe and matching green slippers. He walked past them to his son and ruffled Scorpius' hair. "Finish your milk then go back to bed, son."

"Yes, Daddy."

Scorpius quickly finished his glass of milk then hugged his father goodnight. Narcissa followed after him, kissing her only son on the cheek before she departed. The display of affection prompted a snort from Ron and a whisper in Harry's ear.

"Damn near forty and still a mummy's boy." Ron whispered to Harry. A laugh escaped Harry's mouth but he quickly slapped his hand to his mouth.

Draco waited until he was sure his mother and son were out of earshot before he rounded on his old school enemies.

"You're badgering my son now, I see." Draco said seethingly with those infamous narrowed gray eyes and signature sneer. "Who's next, hmm? Have Longbottom and Macmillan already snatched my daughter from her bed and hanged her by her toes in the Hogwarts dungeons?"

Ron and Harry had drawn their wands and had them pointed to Draco's chest.

"Watch your attitude, Malfoy!" Ron growled.

"And we have _not _been badgering your son or torturing your daughter!" Harry added. "So shut your fat mouth and walk!"

Draco sneered and looked as though he wanted to attack the pair but thought the better of it. With an incoherent grumble he turned around and stomped off to the drawing room, with Harry and Ron following closely with their wands held aloft. The first thing he did when he reached the room was make a beeline for the liquor cabinet and poured himself a very generous amount of brandy. He had drowned half of the glass before he spoke.

"Well, you two have successfully ruined my romantic night with my wife." He began as he poured more brandy into his glass. "I assume there's a good reason for being so fucking rude."

Ron scoffed. "_We're _rude? You, Malfoy, are the rudest bastard I've ever known in my entire life!"

Draco chose not to reply and instead drank more brandy. He plopped down in an arm chair. "What do you two want?"

Harry and Ron eased themselves onto a loveseat, their wands still out.

"As you may have heard, there have been a string of murders lately." Harry began.

"Yeah, I've heard."

Harry continued. "The latest occured a couple of hours ago, at St. Mungo's."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "St. Mungo's, eh? Who was the unlucky soul this time?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart." said Ron. "Snuck into St. Mungo's and slit his throat while he was sleeping."

Draco made a whistling sound. "Brutal. But what the hell does that have to do with me?"

Harry could feel his temper rising. "A witness implicated you in the crime!"

Draco laughed dryly.

"Of course! Believe one of those loony tunes and blame it on a Malfoy." He downed more alcohol.

"I'd blame it on a Death Eater, too!" Ron shouted.

"That was twenty years ago!" Draco retorted just as loudly as Ron. He yanked the left sleeve of his robe up to reveal a deep scar that was once the Dark Mark. "I've learned my lesson! I've got two children for crying out loud! I'd never go back to that!"

"Prove it!" Harry yelled. "Where were you tonight?"

Draco's normally pale face was red and he was giving Harry and Ron a look of deepest loathing. His answer came in a low growl. "I had dinner at _Le Jardin _with my wife at seven. We stayed until nine then went dancing until one. We had been home only twenty minutes when you two barged in! Ask the staff at the restaurant and ballroom if you don't believe me."

"We will!" Ron assured.

"Good!" Draco walked over to the door and yanked it open. "If that's all then kindly get the hell out of my house!"

Harry and Ron had walked to the door as well.

"Fine," said Harry. "But we _will _be checking up on you frequently, Malfoy!"

"Yeah, you won't even be able to shit without us knowing!" Ron added.

"Fine!" Draco screamed. "Now GET OUT!" Harry and Ron walked out of the drawing room after giving Malfoy one more nasty look. "And redo the protective charms on my house!"

And with that he slammed the door shut with a deafening _bang! _


	11. Killer Thriller Nights

All of Hogwarts was buzzing about the Halloween dance that was to take place on Halloween night. Students had spent most of the month of October deciding on and preparing their costumes for the big night. As soon as the Halloween feast was over and the students were dismissed there was a thunder of feet excitedly running to put on their costumes.

Twenty minutes before the party was to start, Violet and Ty emerged from their seperate quarters. Ty was sporting an all black Zorro costume, complete with a rapier. Violet's dark curly hair was pinned up and she wore an Elena Montero costume which she had modified the bottom of the dress into a pair of black skinny pants, complete with shiny red boots and a rapier of her own.

"I...wow..." Ty commented when he saw her.

"I'm not too keen on dresses," Violet explained, twirling her rapier dangerously between her fingers. "And I wasn't going to let you have all the fun with a sword. I've never used one before, but I quite like it."

Violet suddenly jumped back. A few lightning fast swishes of her rapier and there was a letter Z slashed into the wall. Ty was breathless for a moment, shocked that the sword was actually _real_ and that Violet knew Zorro's signature move.

"How did you—"

"I researched this Zorro character," said Violet. "He's alright, but I think next year you should go as Batman, or maybe Cyclopse—ooh, maybe next year I'll go as Wonder Woman—or maybe Jean Grey."

Ty laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just...since when are you into comic books?"

"Since last week. Zack loves those muggle super heroes. He's got so many of those—what did you call them? Comic books?" Ty confirmed with a nod and Violet continued. "Anyway, I really like them. Especially the heroines. It's quite nice seeing a woman in charge. However, I don't like how they all have ridiculously large breasts. I can live without that bit..."

Ty stared at her. He was amazed. It was hard to believe Violet Malfoy was only eleven years old. She was a bit taller than girls her age, and she knew more about magic and life in general than her peers. That combined with her confidence gave Ty the impression that she was a seventeen-year-old stuck in an eleven-year-old body.

"Shall we go, then?" Violet suddenly asked, bringing Ty out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Shall we go down to the common room now?"

"Oh...yeah! Yes, let's go. But put that away first." He said, indicating the rapier that she was still holding haphazardly in her hand. "You'll kill someone with that thing."

Violet rolled her eyes but still slid the sword into it's holder. Ty offered her his arm and together they descended the staircase to the common room. Immediately they were greeted by the most awful stench they had ever smelled. Ty slapped his hands to his nose and mouth to prevent himself from vomitting.

"What the hell is that awful smell?" Violet's pert nose was wrinkled, which made her resemble her paternal grandmother.

She was less than surprised to see the foursome of James, Zack, Fred and Kirk dressed as centuries old zombies. Their costumes were filthy and outdated as if they had robbed the grave of Merlin, and their zombie makeup was perfect. There was no doubt that they had spent months on their costumes and creating that awful stench. Their hard work paid off, for they had the entire common room doubled over in disgust.

"I don't even want to know!" Violet said to them, her hand held up to prevent the boys from telling her how they perfected the stench of the century. "Let's just leave before you stink up the entire tower."

O-O

When the doors to the Great Hall were opened every jaw hit the floor. In just two short hours the Great Hall had been transformed into an amazing dance hall that had been decorated to resemble a graveyard. The hall was mostly dark with the exception of green lighting bursting from the corners, gravestones and large cauldrons filled with various candies were scattered about the place. There was a stage set up in the front of the Great Hall that held a Wizarding rock n' roll band, and a full moon was risen in the enchanted ceiling. There was a light fog mysteriously rising from the floor.

Violet was gobsmacked! She had never seen such an elaborate setup since the holiday before her mother was killed. Ava loved holidays of all kinds and decorated accordingly, perhaps even going a bit overboard with her enthusiasm. Since then her Halloween nights consisted of fruit pies, hay rides and playing games in the gardens with Scorpius.

The costumes were as elaborate as the decorations. Several students had went all out with their costumes, completing their disguises with makeup and props. Lizzie and her friends were dressed as butterflies, each doning a different color. Ty and his friends were all dressed as superheroes; Ty as Zorro, Jace as Batman, Liam as Spiderman, and Stephen as Superman. Violet was delighted to see that Ty had rejected Brittany and in desperation she had sank her claws into Stephen, and was hanging on his arm dressed as Supergirl. Violet noticed Brittany shooting her angry glares, plainly jealous that Ty was dancing with Violet and paying her no attention.

Olivia, Sammi and Kimmy had gone as the Weird Sisters, as they said they would. Victoire Weasley was twirling around dressed as Marie Antoinette. The Goldstein twins had accidentally dressed alike as princesses. Richard was dressed as a vampire, but unlike his fellow students, he was not dancing and enjoying sweet treats. Instead he was once again playing the role of the Great Hall monitor.

"YOU THERE!" Richard shouted. He charged forward with his wand held out in front of him. "THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE DANCING! FIVE POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF!"

Even the Hogwarts staff got in on the fun. The tiny Headmaster Flitwick was dressed as a goblin and was dancing on stage with the un-costumed Hagrid. Aunt Elizabeth, the Charms professor and her best friend, Professor Collins, were dressed as Greek goddesses. A drunken Slughorn had squeezed himself into a pumpkin costume. Professors Longbottom and Macmillan did not wear costumes, but were nonetheless having fun dancing and snacking on junk food.

But the costumes of the night went to the foursome of James, Zack, Fred and Kirk. They won the best costume contest by a landslide, with everyone being repulsed by yet impressed with their costumes and horrifying stench.

Violet was having a great time dancing and allowing herself to be completely lost in her favorite song.

_It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause it's thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

All was right in Violet's world, except for one thing. Despite being at the party for two hours, Violet had not seen Jess or Alice. She hadn't even looked for them! A feeling of sadness and shame took over her and she stopped moving. Her plan to strengthen her bond with her best friends had hit a snag when they had trouble getting into the Room of Requirement and their instructional books were allegedly lost by the owls. Violet had never been so frustrated in her life.

"You okay?" Ty asked. He had noticed her change in demeanor and bent down to her ear so she could hear him over the loud music.

"I...I don't know." Her voice was oddly weak. Violet's head began to spin. The sickly sweet smell of chocolate and caramel had drifted into her nostrils. Images of the brown sweet being eaten, stuck between teeth and staining the corners of mouths made Violet unsteady on her feet and her stomch turn unpleasantly. "I need to use the loo."

Violet ran from the Great Hall, her vision distorted. She wasn't sure if she had made it to the restroom, but she felt cool autumn air and vomitted in a basin of water.

"Violet, are you alright?"

Neville had followed her from the castle. He sat her down on a bench and wiped her mouth off with a napkin. It took Violet a moment to realize that she was in the courtyard and had vomitted in the center fountain.

"Don't worry about that," said Neville, indicating the pool of sick in the fountain. He drew his wand and in one movement purified the water. "Are you alright?"

Violet nodded. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you."

He gave her a moment to compose herself. In the meantime, her eyes stared around the courtyard, stopping only when she saw the figures of Lizzie and Theodoore Nott furiously snogging in a corner.

"Scumbag." Violet mumbled.

"Pardon me?" Neville asked. "I didn't hear what you said."

Violet shook her head. "Nothing." She quickly changed the subject. "Having a good Halloween?"

"Oh yes!" He said. "It's been...interesting. you know, with those four rascals making everyone gag with their costumes, Flitwick, Slughorn and Hagrid getting drunk and dancing on stage, you vomitting into the fountain and Alice..."

He trailed off. Violet knew what he was getting at. Alice had been moody and irritable for the past couple of weeks. She had been uncharacteristicly been lashing out, especially at her father. It had gotten so bad that a day before Neville had issued her detention for being so sassy.

"It is weird. You know, about Alice." Violet spoke quietly. "I'm very worried about her."

"You're telling me! I _never _thought my angel would talk to me like that!" He said. "Vi...has she talked to you about anything that may be bothering her?"

Violet lowered her eyes to the ground, slightly ashamed to tell her godfather that she and Alice hadn't spoken at all in a while.

Instead of telling him so, she settled with,"No, she hasn't mentioned anything."

Neville looked slightly defeated. "Ahh...alright."

Violet hated seeing him like this, so she decided to lighten the mood.

"I'll let you know if I learn anything," she promised. "Shall we go back to the party? Before I ran out I saw Slughorn grab the microphone..."

The two strode towards the castle, only stopping so Neville could illuminate the corners and catch snogging couples.

"Nott, Marley, Ricks, Lorn—ten points from each of your houses. Now get back into the castle."

The moment they stepped into the Great Hall there was an outbreak of horrified screams. Boggarts fell from the ceiling and transformed into the form of the nearest person's worst fear. Ty was being chased by a clown. A ginger student was being persued by a large frog. The professor in powder pink robes was screaming in terror at a mummy. The lead singer of the band was cowering in a corner on account of a zombie.

Then she spotted Alice and Jess. Alice, who was dressed as a fairy, was running from a baskalisk. And Jess, dressed as a rock star, was fleeing from a large rat. Violet withdrew her wand and ran forward to help her best friends, but was stopped when a boggart flew in front of her. The boggart that stood in front of her did not transform into an animal or creature of the night. It took the form of Ava Marley, her face drawn and sad. She was disappointed in Violet. Disappointed and ashamed of her daughter.

Violet froze where she stood, her heart racing and her wand trembling in her hand. She knew the spell that would rid her of the boggart. She _knew _it. But as she stood there staring at her mother's face, she found that for once she could not move.

_"RIDIKKULUS!" _Neville bellowed.

Ava disappeared and Violet began to regain her composure. Neville was astonished.

"What the bloody hell—what idiot would—"

His question was answered when he looked over at the stage.

Kirk Jordan, Zack Terrance, Fred Weasley and James Potter were on the stage arrogantly singing into microphones and doing the Thriller Dance in unison.

_'Cause this thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

O-O

It was late when Harry and Ginny Potter opened the door to their home. Harry was carrying a sleeping Lily in his arms while Ginny was ushering an exhausted Albus into the house.

"Go straight to your room and get into bed, Al." Ginny told her son.

Albus groaned. "But Mum, can't you Apparate me to my room? I'm dead tired!"

"Your legs work fine, Albus. Now go!"

Albus groaned again in protest but obeyed his mother and trudged up the staircase, Ginny following behind him. Harry looked down at his precious daughter. She was light in his arms, but he still did not feel up to carrying her up two flights of stairs. Harry looked around to make sure Ginny wasn't around. When he was sure that Ginny wouldn't pop up, Harry spun and Disapparated into Lily's room.

When he Apparated back into the living room he found his wife staring at him sternly.

"Harry, what have I told you about using magic for small things like _walking?"_

"Sorry, love. It was just this once!" He smiled, hoping his charm would soften her up. It seemed to work, for the corners of her mouth were slowly turning upwards. To hasten the process, Harry went to the kitchen and filled two long stemmed glasses with elf-made wine.

Ginny laughed softly and accepted a glass. "You're so annoying sometimes, Harry."

Harry grinned cheekily. "I know, but you love me anyway."

Ginny laughed and pressed her lips to his. There was still that spark, the same passionate spark that occured in his stomach everytime he kissed Ginny since he was a teenager of sixteen.

"Are the kids asleep?" He asked breathlessly.

She smiled against his lips. "They're completely out for the night."

Harry grinned and scooped Ginny up in his arms. He was halfway up the steps when Ron suddenly emerged from the fireplace.

"Harry—"

"Ron!" Ginny shrieked. "What the hell are you doing showing up here unannounced—"

"There's been another murder!" Ron blurted out as quickly as he could before Ginny could say anything else.

Harry and Ginny froze. They could tell by the look on Ron's face that this murder was worse and more shocking than the others. Harry's heart began to race. He was almost afraid to ask.

"Ron...who is it?"

Ron hestitated.

_"Who, _Ron?" Ginny pressed.

Ron swallowed hard.

"Minerva McGonagall."

* * *

**Hello! In case you've lived under a rock all your life, the song is _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson (duh!) ;-p**


	12. 18 Years Later

Harry arrived at the scene ten minutes later. He was shocked to see the house of his stern Transfigurations professor in such a state. Books and papers were scattered everywhere, the funiture had been knocked over and torn, small statues and vases were smashed to pieces, and picture frames were shattered, the pictures they held torn up. And in the middle of this chaos was Minerva McGonagall.

The elderly witch's body was cold and stiff. Dark bruises littered her frail body, and there were a lot of cuts and plenty of blood loss. Harry was shocked. He had always thought McGonagall was strong and unbreakable. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine McGonagall would meet her end like this.

"The stuck her right through the heart." Ron stated quietly, just as shocked as Harry was.

"Who...who called it in?"

"The neighbor." Ron answered. "Mrs. Miller. She heard the commotion...tried to come over to help...but...you know, she's over a hundred years old and she's not as fast as she used to be..." Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Anyway, by the time she made it over here the culprit was long gone. She contacted the Ministry when she found her."

"Did she get a look at the suspect?"

"No."

Harry's head started to throb. He unconciously reached up and massaged his scar. Though the scar had not bothered him since Voldemort's death, he still found himself massaging it out of habit in times of stress.

"But...she did say something else, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and saw that Ron was looking even more troubled.

"Yeah?"

"She said...she said from what she could hear, it sounded like there was more than one person...attacking Professor McGonagall."

Harry's heart jumped. "More than one? Is-is she quite sure of that?"

Ron nodded sadly. Harry knew from the look on Ron's face that he too thought of the same thing. Harry's head began to throb harder now, and no amount of massaging would help.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry looked up. Ginny was rushing towards him with Neville and Hermione at her heels. Harry held up his hands to stop them in their tracks.

"Ginny, I don't think—"

But she had pushed past him and gasped when she saw the body. Hermione shrieked and clutched at her chest. Neville stared with his mouth ajar.

"Who could do such an awful thing?" Hermione squeaked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"That's enough now," Harry said. He ushered the two women out of the house. "A bit of fresh air will do you good—"

When Harry stepped outside he was immediately bombarded with questions and flashing cameras from _The Daily Prophet_.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us what's happened?"

"Is there any evidence?"

"Do you have any suspects?"

"Is it true that this is another murder in a string of deaths in the past three months?"

"Information will be released as soon as possible!" Harry shouted over the mayhem. "Until then, go home and show some respect for this poor woman!"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione rushed past the still questioning reporters to a waiting Ministry car. But they were intercepted by Seamus Finnigan.

"We're all meeting in the Three Broomsticks for a few pints, mate." He whispered to them so nosy reporters could not here. "Come down with us if you'd like."

Harry was about to decline but Ginny spoke first.

"Sounds good," she sniffed as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I could use a drink right about now."

O-O

The Three Broomsticks was crowded with former Dumbledore's Army members, some of which had travelled many miles when they heard of the former Headmistress' death.

"A round of Firewhiskey for everyone." Harry told the bar keep.

Harry took a seat next to Ginny. He took off his glasses and shut his eyes tight. When he left Hogwarts eighteen years ago he never thought he would have to face such violence and terror again. He and Ron had been thinking the same thing; was a Death Eater responsible? Was there a lot of Death Eaters that they had missed in the initial round up eighteen years ago? Disgruntled children of Death Eaters, perhaps? Could the Malfoy family be responsible for this as they originally thought?

Harry drowned the glass of firewhiskey that had been sat in front of him. The burning sensation in his throat temporarily distracted him from his troubles.

"Another, please."

While the bar keep fetched his drink, Harry looked around the pub. A lot had changed in eighteen years, that was obvious. The Second Wizarding War had an effect on everyone, some positive and some negative.

He looked to Ron, who was to his immediate right. Ron hadn't really changed since the war. He was the same old Ron he had always been, just more confident, thicker around the middle and with a bit less hair. He had only consumed a few drinks but he was already loudly slurring his way through a speech. Ron was haphazardly handling his cup of beer, consequently causing the alocohol to splash all over his wife.

Hermione scowled at her husband and wisked the beverage away with her wand. The years had relaxed the uptight witch somewhat. With Voldemort gone Hermione had spent her recent years campaigning for the rights of Muggleborns and magical creatures. Her appearance hadn't changed much, with the exception of a slightly fuller figure and a few gray hairs she swore was the result of being married to Ron Weasley and having two children.

There was another burning sensation in Harry's throat that told him he had drank another firewhiskey.

Luna was sitting in a far corner with her husband and the Longbottoms. Luna was...well...Luna. The war hadn't effected her much. She was the same strange, whimsical witch she always was and somehow managed to maintain her youthful appearance. And fortunately she had found a husband whose quirkiness matched her own.

Neville was sitting next to his wife. While she chatted with Luna he was staring at his full glass firewhiskey. He was staring at the liquid as if it held the answer to a puzzle. Since the war the once shy and clumsy Neville had transformed into a thoughtful and confident man. Almost every student in Hogwarts would answer Professor Longbottom if asked who their favorite professor was. Once short and overweight, the battle had forced Neville taller and more fit. But after Ava's death, Harry noticed, Neville's weight tended to fluctuate. Currently he was thin and looking rather worn, which Harry contributed to the Herbology professor now having to handle James, Fred, Kirk and Violet Malfoy on a daily basis. Harry was positive that Neville would be completely bald by Christmas dealing with those four. Appearances aside, Neville was still the loyal and pure hearted friend Harry met when he was eleven.

Harry made sure not to let his eyes stay on Cho for long. Cho Mason, as she was now known, was sipping a glass of wine, her eyes pink from crying. From what Harry knew, after she lost friends in the war she packed her bags and moved to America. That's where Harry assumed she met her Muggle husband, who was sitting uncomfortably at her side with his arms around his wife. Cho's lifelong friend, Marietta, was also by her side. To Harry's delight, the word SNEAK was still etched across her forehead in spots.

That brought Harry's attention to Michael Corner, Ginny's ex-boyfriend. He was joined by Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and his Veela wife. Despite the fact that his wife was the most beautiful woman in the room, Harry noticed Michael's eyes dance towards Ginny more than once...

That observation led Harry to another one of Ginny's ex-boyfriends.

Dean Thomas was sat outside of the pair of Parvati and Lavender. He must have been asleep when he got word about McGonagall because he was wearing his striped pajamas, slippers and reading glasses. Always the strong and silent type, Dean was not drinking but drawing on a napkin. The war had rendered Dean's eyesight weaker than it had been, and definitely more high strung and reserved. Harry hypothesized that being forced into going on the run for a year, fighting a fierce battle and Ava's confession about falling in love with Draco Malfoy had impacted Dean's life tremendously.

Noticing her husband was feeling uncomfortable, Parvati leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Dean's cheek. Harry felt a twinge of awkwardness at this display of affection, because everyone knew that Parvati was not Dean's first choice for a wife.

Parvati Patil, now known as Parvati Thomas, was not as deeply effected by the war as her husband. Parvati and her best friend Lavender were the co-creators of one of the most popular lingerie lines in the United Kingdom. Like Luna, Parvati also maintained her youthful appearance. The stunning Indian beauty did not seem to age a bit since Harry last saw her. Despite being a mother of three, Parvati was still as giggly and talkative as she was as a teenager. She and Lavender were whispering quietly, no doubt discussing McGonagall's murder.

Poor Lavender escaped the war with perhaps the most damage. She miraculously survived Greyback's attack, but was not fortunate enough not to be infected with lycanthropy. The once beautiful and vain Lavender now had deep scars running down her face and down to her stomach. The outgoing Lavender Brown everyone once knew was now a recluse living in Ireland with her husband and children. She rarely left her house, only leaving the sanctuary of her home in the green rolling hills of Ireland to rendez-vous at the Thomas home for dinner.

Everyone was shocked when Lavender married Seamus. He was obnoxious and insensitive and she was sensitive and neurotic. They were quite the odd pair, but somehow they worked. Seamus owned his own pub and he and Lavender had two children. Fortunately, their two children were born free of lycanthropy.

Seamus, Lee Jordan, Ron, Ernie Macmillan, Collin Creevy and George Weasley were now stupidly drunk and belting a slurred tune, their arms linked together in one line an kicking their legs in the air like the Rockettes. It did Harry's heart good to see George havng fun, for he had not been the same since Fred was killed in battle.

"Harry, I think you've had enough to drink."

Ginny.

Harry stared at his wife. For nineteen years he had been in love with Ginny. In those nineteen years his love for her had never faltered. She was still the spirited and feisty woman she had been during her teenaged years, Harry's pilar strength and the holder of the key to his heart. Sure, her eyes were tired and her hips wider from bearing his three children, but to Harry she was the most beautiful woman in the world. No other woman could ever compare to his beloved Ginny.

"Ginny, I love you."

He gently kissed her. She responded briefly but pulled back with a small giggle.

"I love you too, Harry." She said. "But we need to get home. You've had entirely too much to drink."

She pointed to the surface of the table they were sitting at. Harry was taken aback when he saw ten glasses of firewhiskey in front of him.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed. "Yeah, we better go—"

"Harry, wait!"

Harry tried to stand up. His drunken haze hit him suddenly and he fell backwards. Neville and Dean, who had been assisting other wives in lifting their drunk husbands from the floor, ran forward and helped Harry to his unsteady feet.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Neville asked.

"I'm fine, Nefille." Harry slurred. "I know what you're finking, Nefille! We're gonna find whoever did this and shend them straight to Ashkaba! No wait...Asskaba...Ashkaboo—"

"Azkaban!" Dean corrected.

"Ashkaban! Right! Thanks, Dan!"

"Dean."

"Whatever. Anyha...we're gonna get them! Mark my words, Nefille...Dan...we'll get 'em!" Harry declared loudly.

"I know, Harry. We'll get them." said Neville quietly. "We'll get them."


	13. The Policies & Opinions of Violet Malfoy

The news of Minerva McGonagall's murder spread like a cursed fire. The Ministry was flooded with owls and concerned citizens demanding information. Somehow the word had leaked that there was a group of serial killers roaming Great Britain and they were targeting prominent witches and wizards.

By the end of the day Harry couldn't take anymore. He had a horrible hangover from the night before and the bombarding questions certainly did not help. With a blasting headache and an uneasy feeling in his belly, Harry curled up on the cool floor underneath his desk and slowly drifted off to sleep. He was less than pleased when he was woken up twenty minutes later when someone switched on the lights.

"Ahhhhhh!" Harry screeched, the bright lights making headache worse. "Turn off those damn lights!"

"Sorry—sorry!"

It was Neville.

"What is it, Neville?" Harry moaned.

"Sorry to...err...interrupt, but I discovered something that I think you should see."

Harry groaned. "Not now—"

"No, Harry, really—you _need _to see this!" Neville groped around in the dark, feeling his way to the desk that Harry was laying under. He felt a lamp on the desk and clicked it on. He set the light source on the floor so Harry could see the files Neville had spread out in front of him. Harry recoiled a bit at the light but did not turn away.

"Harry, I was up all night reviewing these files—"

"Where'd you get those?" Harry asked. Though Neville was once an Auror, once he decided to retire and become a teacher, it was Ministry policy that he was no longer allowed access to Ministry files.

"Ron," Neville answered. "He thought you could use a fresh pair of eyes—" Harry nodded in understanding. In truth, he couldn't have cared less at that point. He just wanted to be left alone. "Anyway, I was up all night reviewing these files and I noticed something of a pattern—"

"All beaten, stabbed and robbed of their wands." Harry finished, completely blasé.

"_Yes_, I realize that, Harry." said Neville, becoming frustrated with Harry's interruptions and dismissive attitude. "But I was looking at these crime scenes and I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen this before. And a few hours ago, it hit me!" He shuffled through the files until he found the one he was looking for. Harry cracked his eyes open and saw the familiar crime scene photos from the murder of Ava Marley.

"What—"

"Ava was murdered the same way!" Neville's voice was nearly a shout. Ava's murder had devestated Neville. It killed Neville that his best friend was brutally murdered and he never found out who had done it. For two years he investigated the case, driving himself to near death until his wife intervened and forced him to retire.

Harry was suddenly alert and energetic. He compared each of the recent crime scene photos with Ava's.

"Beaten...stabbed through the heart...wand stolen..." Harry's heartbeat picked up in speed. "Neville! You're brilliant! I never would've thought to look—I need to speak to Ron right away!"

Harry crawled from beneath his desk and stumbled towards the door.

"Neville, you're brilliant!" Harry said once again. "Ava—I...we'll get them this time, Neville. I mean it. We won't stop until we get justice."

O-O

The month of November brought the year's first chill and the bgeinning of the Quidditch season at Hogwarts. The first game of the year saw Slytherin facing off against Ravenclaw. Violet watched the Slytherin Seeker Theodore Nott as he whizzed around the field.

Violet mentally scolded herself for making a deal with him. She had kept up her end of the bargain; she had spent a week whispering into Lizzie's ear about how cute Theodore was and how successful he'd be someday. The fact was, Lizzie was an opportunist and, to put it bluntly, a bit of a gold digger. All Violet had to do was convince her that Theodore was a good catch and that all of Hogwarts would be jealous when they saw her on his arm. Yes, she had certainly fulfilled her promise. By the end of Halloween night the two Fourth Years were snogging and had declared themselves an official couple by morning.

But his end of the bargain had yet to be reached. He had promised the delivery of the instructional books weeks ago, and they had yet to arrive. He claimed they had been possibly lost or just late, and promised that he would take care of it. Whether this story was true or not, she was unsure. Theodore was quite skilled at hiding his thoughts, much to Violet's dismay. Theodore Nott was a snake, and snakes were pests that needed taken care of.

Violet waited up that night until she was sure the entire castle was asleep. She left Gryffindor Tower and silently padded down to the dungeons where she knew the Slytherin common room was located. Getting into the common room was easy enough. She had stolen the password from a notoriously forgetful Third Year Slytherin boy who always kept the current passwords written on a sheet of parchment. Violet was impressed by the design of the common room, with it's antique funiture and green light that was the result of being located beneath the lake. In truth, she liked this common room better than her own. The Slytherin common room just reminded her of Malfoy Manor for some reason...

Finding Theodore's dormitory was even easier. Violet slowly crept into the cold dormitory, only taking a moment to glance at the mermaid that had her face pressed up against the window. Theodore was sound asleep, probably reliving the moment when he caught the Golden Snitch and earned Slytherin a victory. It was too easy.

Violet slipped next to Theodore in his bed and closed the surrounding curtains. A silencing charm was placed around the bed before Violet pointed her wand at the boy and said, "_Leviscorpus!"_

Theodore's eyes flung open when he was lifted into the air. He screamed in protest, but his roommates did not hear him.

"Didn't I tell you not to cross me?" Violet said. She twirled her wand, causing Theodore to do a tumble in the air.

"What are you—are you out of your mind?" Theodore screamed. "Let me down now!"

"I don't think so," she made him do another tumble. "You see, I'm not happy, Theodore. I did as I promised, I got you and my cousin together. But you, Theo, you didn't keep your promise. I _still _don't have my books!"

"I told you! They got lost—"

"Ha! How convienient!"

"No, really! It must've gotten lost! I'll take care of it first thing in the morning, I swear—"

"That's what you said a week ago!" Violet sneered. "I don't trust a word you say, Nott!"

"Really, I swear! Please—"

The blood was rushing to his head now. Violet kept him upside down for a few moments more, just staring out of a nearby window and admiring how beautiful the lake was. She took her time easing him down onto his bed, making sure he knew how upset she was at his disobedience.

"You have three days," Violet told him seriously. "I want my books. If you fail me again, I'll do _much _worse next time! And you _know _how nasty I can be!"

With that she let him drop down to his bed and swiftly left the dungeons. She smiled to herself, confident that Theodore fully understood the severity of crossing Violet Malfoy. On her way back to Gryffindor Tower she was intercepted by Mrs. Norris, Filch's infamous cat. Though she was terribly old for a cat, Mrs. Norris still patrolled the halls at night, happily catching students that were out of bed after hours. But Mrs. Norris had somehow taken to Violet, and instead of calling out to Filch, she rubbed her head over Violet's legs.

Violet laughed a little to herself. For as far back as she could remember, cats had always been fond of her. Everywhere she went cats seemed to find her, rubbing against her legs and wanting to follow her home. Her mother always joked that she was the "cat whisperer." Violet scooped up the decrepit feline and began to walk back to her bed.

Halfway through her journey, Violet noticed that the greenhouse lights were on. This was odd, considering that Neville was usually in bed by eleven o'clock. Curious, Violet abandoned her walk back to her common room and instead walked to the greenhouses.

She found Neville slumped over his desk, his face stuck to a sheet of parchment. Violet giggled and peeled the paper from her godfather's face.

"He must've been exhausted to fall asleep at his desk like this." Violet whispered to Mrs. Norris. "Think we can get him into bed without waking him?"

Violet raised her wand to levitate her godfather, but stopped when she noticed a stack of Ministry files marked CONFIDENTIAL. Her mind automatically started turning; Neville had retired from the Ministry quite some time ago. Why would he be in possession of Ministry files that were so important?

Violet grabbed the stack and sat down to leaf through them. What greeted her were graphic images of wizards and witches sprawled out, bruised, bloody and dead. These scenes looked awfully familiar. Flashbacks of her mother spawled out on the carpet, her body bruised and a deep gash over her heart...

"You shouldn't be looking at those."

Neville had woken up.

"Whoever did this killed my mother." Violet stated, suddenly and rather bluntly.

Neville nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed...trouble is...we have no clue who could have done this. The pattern is...random. The next victim could be anyone."

Violet was silent for a while, looking over the crime scene photos again and again. Her stare was intense and slow, as if she was burning every graphic detail into her memory. Neville was taken aback at how she could look at these images and not flinch or show any sign of emotion. It was frightening. It was abnormal. It was...very _Bellatrix. _

Finally she walked over to Neville's side and spread the images out in front of him.

"None of this was random," Violet started very matter-of-factly. "The murders were all personal; they beat them, stabbed them, and finished them off with a knife of some sort. Fatal wounds were to the heart and throat, which is what someone with a lot of animosity would do. They all most likely knew their attacker, considering that they were beaten and they felt safe enough not to draw their wands when the person approached. Their wands were probably stolen to humiliate them...strip them of power. They definitely knew their attacker, and knew them well. Most likely a family member, or a friend, maybe even a lover. Whatever the case, they hurt someone badly."

Neville thought on this for a moment. It made sense. The attacks were just too personal for it to be just a simple murdering thief.

"That makes complete sense," Neville said. "But who would want to hurt Ava—I mean, your mum? I couldn't imagine her hurting anyone that badly that they'd want to...to do such a thing!"

"Everyone has secrets," said Violet flatly. "If we're ever going to solve these murders, we need to go digging around for skeletons."

_"We?" _

"Yes, _we," _Violet told him. "You honestly didn't think I'd let you catch my mother's murderer without me, did you? Honestly, Uncle Nev! Don't you know me at all?"

Neville thought for a moment. Involving Violet could be dangerous, especially since she already knew too much at such a young age. The girl needed a normal childhood. On the other hand, Violet had every right to know who killed her mother. As headstrong as Violet was, she would've eventually found out on her own someday, anyhow. And she would be safe to help a bit with the case if she was within the protective grounds of Hogwarts and under his supervision. Plus it could potentially keep her out of trouble. Neville decided the positives outweighed the negatives.

"Alright," he said. "We start tomorrow."

Violet grinned and hugged Neville. "We can be just like Sherlock Holmes and Watson!"

Neville laughed. "Sounds good. But _I'm_ Holmes and _you're_ Watson!"

"Why do I have to be Watson?" Violet pouted.

"Because I'm the adult and you're not. When you're older and have your own kids, you can be Sherlock Holmes."

Violet playfully rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Good. Now let's. Get you to bed before the Headmaster sees you up at this hour. He's still quite upset about that Halloween prank."

* * *

**Hello! Sorry this chapter is so short! It is kind of a "filler" until the next chapters :)**


	14. The Woes of Neville Longbottom

Precisely three days later Violet found herself being persued by Selena as she made her way to Neville's office.

"Violet! Wait up!" Violet slowed down so Selena could catch up. The latter's eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement. "He got the books! Theodore Nott got our books! He couldn't find you so he gave them to me. I put them on your bed—where are you going?"

"I need to see Neville—err, I mean Professor Longbottom." She turned around to face Selena. Her face was alive with excitement, and Violet felt the smallest twinge of guilt for what she was going to tell her. "Listen, about this Animagus thing...we're going to have to put our plans on hold for a while."

Selena's face fell. "What?"

"We need to put our plans on hold for a while," Violet repeated. "Something very important came up, and I don't think I'll have the time to handle both."

"Oh..." Selena's face was turned away from Violet, no doubt in an attempt to conceal her disappointment. "I guess if it's important..."

Violet bit back an impatient sigh.

"Listen, how about we get started during the Christmas holidays? We can have an overnight..._thing_...at my house."

"You mean...a sleepover?" Selena was examining Violet's face, doing her best to figure out whether or not she was serious. But Violet's face was unreadable. Violet almost wanted to laugh at her friend's attempt to decipher her thoughts.

"Think about it and get back to me."

With that, Violet took off for Nevill's office. When she entered the room she found him waiting for her, a flask of silver substance in his hands. A Pensieve was stationed atop his desk.

"I got your owl," Violet said. "You have something to show me?"

"Yeah," he held up the flask. "I thought we'd take a walk down memory lane, see if we can spot anything...strange."

Violet, though she thought Neville sounded strange and cryptic, simply nodded and walked over to the Pensieve. Neville uncorked the flask and poured the silver stream into the basin.

"Ladies first." Neville said. Violet giggled then sunk her head into the Pensieve.

There was swirling blackness then solid ground. Violet and Neville were now standing outside of Ava's house in Godric's Hollow. Violet's heart sank at the sight of her old home. She hadn't seen her mother's home since she was dragged away by Ron Weasley after Ava was murderd.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." answered Violet sharply, shaking off the wizard's hand.

A moment later a younger version of Neville came up the walk.

"Good Lord, my hair looked awful!" Neville commented as he watched himself ring the doorbell.

Violet did her best not to snigger. Neville's hair was indeed looking rather odd.

"Rough day?"

Neville shrugged. "Most likely."

The door opened and Neville was greeted by a seemingly cheerful Ava.

"Neville!" She jumped into his arms and planted a quick kiss on each of his cheeks. "Come on in!"

The flushed younger Neville followed Ava into the house, with Violet and the current Neville following close behind. Violet's breath caught in her throat when she stepped inside. Everything was just as she remembered; overstuffed furniture on a creamy white color was sat upon the hardwood flooring, the light purple walls adorned with photographs of Ava's loved ones, the end tables topped with vases of Violet's namesake flowers, the grand fireplace alive with a roaring fire to fight off the winter chill, and the black kitten Ptolemy curled up in an armchair.

"Where's Violet?" The memory of Neville asked Ava as he shrugged off his heavy cloak.

"With Draco. He's taken the children to the countryside for the week." Ava explained as she guided Neville to the sofa. "How's Hannah and the kids?"

Neville didn't answer for a few moments. Instead he examined the strange silver dagger that was laying on the coffee table. The ruby on the handle shimmered in the light of the fire.

"When did you get this?"

"It was a gift," Ava said. She cupped his face gently and forced him to look at her. "Neville's what's the matter?"

"N-nothing—

"Neville, you're my best friend! We've known each other since we were babies. I know when something is wrong with you. Now tell me, what's the matter?"

Neville closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he spilled his confession.

"It's just...I'm busy with this new teaching gig. I've barely got time to be with my family and I've got all these papers to grade. Plus Hannah and I have been arguing constantly—in person, via owl...all the time. It's like she's never happy and anything I do is never good enough. She's always complaining that I don't spend enough time with her and things in...the...you know...the bedroom." Neville hung his head. "The arguing just drives me mad and I just go back to Hogwarts to get away from it all, which just sparks another argument. It's like a never ending cycle..."

"Oh no, Neville." Ava whispered. She jumped up and retrieved a glass of elf-made wine. She forced the drink into his hand and instructed him to drink.

Neville leaned back on the sofa and sipped the rich wine. Ava layed her head on his shoulder and waited patiently. The pair sat in silence for a while, watching the the fire dance inside of the fireplace. Finally, Neville spoke. His voice was pained and constricted.

"Do you ever regret marrying Malfoy?" He asked.

Ava nodded slightly as if she had expected the question.

"Sometimes. I mean, I don't regret Violet or those moments we shared together. I really did love him. But yes, I sometimes do regret my decision to marry him. I wouldn't have had to go through all of the drama and complications of being a Malfoy. I sometimes wonder what my life would've been like if I had married someone else."

"Someone." Neville repeated in a whisper. "Have you ever thought about who you would've married instead of Malfoy?"

Neville couldn't see it because her head was tucked underneath his chin, but a small blush creeped into Ava's cheeks.

"Dean Thomas—you know, if I hadn't fucked things up and if he wasn't married to Parvati with three children." Ava sighed. "Yeah, it probably would've been him. Or maybe..." Ava did not finish her thought, instead shaking her head as if clearing her head. "Neville, do you regret marrying Hannah?"

Neville slowly sat up and set his wine glass next to the two empty glasses on the coffee table. He shut his eyes and massaged his forehead vigorously.

"I don't...regret Alice and Frank. And I do...I _think _I love Hannah...I'm sure that I do. Sometimes I feel like I...like I..."

"Settled for less?" Ava finished for him. Neville slowly nodded, obviously ashamed. Ava herself began to cry. She wrapped her hands around Neville's arm and once again laid her head on his shoulder. "Neville, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Ava." He whispered. "We shouldn't have to settle for less. We've been through too much not to...go after what we want."

Violet felt Neville's hand on her shoulder and a split second later they were back in present time in his office. Neville had his back to her. He was silent as he stared out of the window.

"Mum kept that dagger on the mantle." Violet recalled. "She said it was a gift from a special person..."

Violet shut her eyes tight in an attempt to further job her memory.

"It was also missing when we searched the house after..."

He trailed off, letting Violet come to her own conclusion.

"You think that's what was used to kill her?" Neville nodded. "That makes sense—oh, and the glasses!"

Neville whipped around. "What?"

"The wine glasses! There were three—yours and the two that were on the table. Obviously whoever gave her the dagger was a friend. Mum always had friends over for a glass of wine and a catch-up."

Neville nodded slowly, the gravity of Violet's words sinking into his brain.

"So...whoever gave the dagger to her was a friend...a friend that could've committed the murder and taken the dagger so there would be no evidence..."

"We need to check up on all of her friends," Violet told him. "All of them."

Neville nodded in agreement then started writing a letter to Harry Potter.

"It's late," he said as he scribbled away. "You should get to bed before Filch makes his rounds."

Violet did not argue. She had a lot to think about and needed some rest. She hugged Neville goodnight and started for the door. She was just about to step out of the door when Neville made a request.

"Violet..."

"Yes, Neville?"

He was blushing. "If you could...I mean, I would appreciate it if you didn't...tell anyone about...what I said about Hannah..."

"I won't say a word to anyone," Violet quickly vowed. "Everything will stay between us."

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Just warning you that the chapters containing flashback or memory sequences will be much shorter than normal chapters. They also might make the timeline of the story move rather fast. My apologies in advance :)**


	15. The Woes of Dean Thomas

It was nearly nine o'clock at night when Neville knocked on Dean Thomas' door. He had been courteous and sent an owl ahead of time, asking if he could stop by for a chat. Dean and Parvati graciously permitted their old friend to visit their home, and greeted him with warm smiles when they opened the door. Hugs and pleasantries were exchanged before the three former classmates sat themselves in the livingroom and engaged in casual conversation.

"So, how are things?" Neville asked the couple awkwardly as Parvati poured him a cup of tea.

"Oh, quite wonderful!" Parvati answered before her husband could even open his mouth to respond. "My wonderful husband over here was just asked to paint the new official portraits for the Ministry! apparently loads of people in the Ministry read Dean's comics in the _Daily Prophet _and are huge fans of his work! They practically _begged _him to do the portraits!"

Parvati was beaming proudly. Dean, however, was looking slightly embarrassed at his wife's boasting.

"They're just portraits, Parvati." He reminded her.

Parvati placed a hand over heart and gently shook her head, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Always so modest!" She leaned over and began placing enthusiastic kisses all over Dean's face, which caused both him and Neville to go red in the face. Neville sipped his tea loudly until the display of affection was over. "Anyway, business on my end is going splendidly! Sales are excellent and our lingerie is _flying _off of the shelves! Actually, Lavender and I are thinking of extending our brand. We're thinking perfumes, lotions, love potions, _edible _undergarments—"

Neville nearly choked on his tea.

"You okay, Neville?" Parvati asked as Dean thumped him on the back.

"Yes-yes I-I'm fine. Just went down the wrong pipe."

Parvati nodded and continued to talk.

"Anyway, enough about us. How have you been, Neville? How are Hannah and the kids?"

"I'm alright," said Neville. "Hannah and the kids are doing well. What about yours?"

"Oh, the children are fine. Nate has been driving us a bit mad lately, though. He can't wait to go to Hogwarts next year." Parvati said as she absent-mindedly stroked Dean's hair. "How has Ty been? I hope he's been behaving himself."

_"Ty? _Of course he's been behaving himself. One of my best students, he is—he just won the match for Gryffindor yesterday. Caught the Snitch fifteen minutes into the game!"

This time Dean was beaming proudly. Neville could tell that he was fighting not to brag about his son.

"He's always been a good boy, Tyler has," said Parvati. "Unlike you two!"

Dean and Neville turned their attention towards the door. Dean and Parvati's second son and only daughter were standing just outside the door, their heads poking out into view.

"Didn't we tell you two to go to bed?" Dean asked sternly.

"We couldn't sleep, Daddy!" The youngest Thomas, eight year old Sophia, said as she bounded forward and jumped onto her father's lap.

"Yeah, and we heard someone else down here and we wanted to see who it was. Hey, Mr. Longbottom!"

"Hello, Nate!"

The middle child, Nathaniel, was the polar opposite of his elder brother and father. While all three were practically identical, Dean and Ty were quiet and calm, Nate was quite excitable and rather mischievous. He plopped down next to Neville and helped himself to the finger-sized cakes that Parvati had set out.

"Well, now you see that other person is Neville so now you can go back upstairs!" Parvati said.

"But Mum!" Nate whined. "It's only nine o'clock. Besides, I'm nearly eleven years old! Ty was allowed to stay up until ten when he was my age!"

"You and Ty are completely different people." argued Parvati. "Now _go!"_

"Ten more minutes, Daddy? Please?" Sophia begged. She stared up at her father with her wide brown eyes and bat her eyelashes.

Dean's heart melted when he looked down at his daughter's big doe eyes. He was almost going to give in and say yes but caught his wife's eye before he could say anything.

"No, darling. You have to go to bed now." Sophia pouted in protest but Dean stood by what he said. Parvati volunteered to escort the children to bed. Dean said good night to his children, making sure to give his daughter extra hugs and kisses before she was sent off to bed.

"Would you like a beer?" Dean asked Neville.

"Please!"

Dean went into the kitchen and came back a moment later with two bottles of beer. Neville mumbled his thanks and took a good swig of the beverage. He needed a moment to decide on his approach. He and Dean hadn't spoken about Ava for several years, not since they were teenagers. He did not know where Dean was on the subject of Ava. Neville hoped that Dean was over her infidelity and had forgiven her. After all, Dean was never one to hold grudges. Then again, Neville was one of the few that knew just how serious Dean and Ava's relationship was and how much Dean loved and cared for her. He knew and understood how devastated Dean was when Ava confessed the truth about what happened between her and Malfoy when she was being held captive in his bedroom. There was a chance that Dean would never get over the situation.

Thankfully, Dean got straight to it.

"This is about Ava, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Neville said honestly.

Dean nodded slowly. "I was wondering when someone would start asking questions." He stood up. "Let's talk in my study. I don't want the kids or Parvati listening in."

Neville followed Dean into the study, where Dean made sure that the walls were soundproofed to prevent eavesdropping.

"Re-opening Ava's case?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," said Neville. "We think the person who killed her also killed McGonagall, Lockhart and the others."

"Damn." Dean whispered and took another swig from his bottle.

"You said you and Parvati were home with the children the night Ava was murdered?" Neville decided that it was best to be direct. Dean seemed like he was eager to get some things off of his chest.

"Yeah," Dean answered, appreciating Neville's straight forward approach. "All of the kids had the flu. Parvati and I spent all night cleaning up vomit and spooning out medicine."

"And Parvati was here the entire night? She wasn't gone even for ten minutes?"

Dean stared at Neville.

"She was here the entire night." He stated slowly and clearly.

Neville stared back at Dean.

"Does she know?" Neville asked.

Dean knew exactly what Neville was talking about.

"No." Dean said. "She doesn't know that Ava dumped me for Malfoy...or that I was planning to propose to her."

Neville looked at Dean in disbelief.

"How the hell did you manage Parvati not finding out?"

Dean shrugged. "Only you and Seamus ever knew about it. I know you two would never tell a secret. Plus I got rid of the engagement ring long before Parvati came into the picture. So no, she would have no reason to kill Ava."

"Right."

Dean plopped down on an armchair. Neville sat in the chair beside him and together they drank and stared at the wall opposite that was covered in Dean's sketches.

"When was the last time you saw Ava?" Dean asked suddenly.

"That morning," Neville said quietly. "We were..." He sighed and forced a tear to stay in his eye. "I got the emergency owl later that night. When was the last time you saw Ava?"

To Neville's great surprise, Dean broke down and large tears were rolling down his cheeks like an avalanche.

"I was so angry." He began, his voice cracked and weak. "I was so angry! I loved her so much and I was so pissed when she told me about her and Malfoy. I-I just walked away. Sh-she begged me to forgive her. She told me how sorry she was and I j-just walked away! I didn't want to hear it."

Neville reached over and patted Dean's shoulder. "She understood, Dean. She always said she understood how you felt and she would've taken it back if she could."

"It was so petty!" Dean added. "The whole thing was just so stupid! She was one of my best friends, Neville. Nothing was worth not talking to her for all that time. I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

Neville kept his hand on his friend's shoulder, hoping the small gesture would comfort him while he finally released the pain he had been holding in for all those years. It was a while before Dean felt calm enough to speak again.

"And now Ty and Violet..."

A small smile played on Neville's face. "They have become close friends, from what I've been seeing. He's taught her how to play the piano."

"Yeah, Ty wrote me about that. He speaks very highly of Violet."

"And she does the same thing of him."

"Neville, what if they...you know..."

Neville shrugged. "It probably won't happen for quite some time. But if it does, do you think you could be okay with it?"

Dean thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

Neville nodded in understanding. Violet and Ty dating would most likely be a very awkward situation for both families.

"Well, I better get going." Neville said as he stood up, deciding to leave Dean to his thoughts. "I've got papers to grade. Thanks for the hospitality, Dean. Say goodbye to Parvati and the kids for me, will you?"

Dean nodded. Neville clapped him on the back before heading for the door. His hand was on the door knob when Dean spoke.

"I did see her one last time before she died," Dean said. He drew his wand from the pocket of his pajamas and pressed the tip to his temple. "It's not much and I'm not proud of it, and God knows I would change the situation if I could. But you can have it if it will help you find the bastard that took her away."


	16. Missed Opportunities

The week flew by rather quickly for Violet. Between school work, Selena's birthday celebration, and attempting to jog her memory, Violet was surprised to be shaken awake by Jess and Alice. She looked around and realized that she had fallen asleep in the library.

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly time for us to be in our dormitories." Jess answered.

"I've got to go see Neville." Violet blurted out suddenly. She jumped up and began gathering her things.

"My dad?" asked Alice, slightly shocked. "This late? Why?"

Violet did not answer. She simply wished them a good night then left them to stare after her retreating figure grow more distant as she walked down the hallway. When she finally got to Neville's office she found him holding another flask, smiling triumphantly.

"I've got another memory!" He told her.

"Another one of yours?"

"No, this one belongs to Dean Thomas. I had one hell of a time getting it, too."

"The one Mum mentioned in the last memory?"

Neville nodded. "That's the one! Ty's father, just in case you didn't make the connection. He and your mum dated for a year..."

Violet cringed. She had made the connection, but the thought of her mother and Ty's father canoodling made her feel ill.

"Alright then!" Neville clapped his hands together. "Let's get started, shall we?"

The two dove into the Pensieve.

They landed in front of a church. The memory of Dean Thomas was walking towards the building, his long legs carrying him faster than Violet and Neville could keep up with. Violet had only seen Dean in a photo several years ago, and she was struck at the resemblance between Ty and his father. They looked just alike from the brown skin, long neck, tight curly hair, and impressive height to those distinctive honey brown eyes. Violet could see why Ava had been attracted to Dean, he was a very handsome man. She noticed that this very same thing could be said about Ty; girls at Hogwarts always commented on how good-looking he was and Violet too noticed how handsome he was, particularly when he was playing a piano.

When they stepped into the church they heard the distinct noise of someone crying. Dean stopped where he stood. He listened silently for a minute before deciding to investigate. He only had to round the first corner to find the source of the crying. There was Ava, sat on the floor beneath a window, softly crying into a tissue.

Violet's first instinct was to comfort her mother and ask her why she was crying and how she could help. But Neville gently reminded her that this was a memory and there was nothing she could do. So Violet watched and gritted her teeth as the memory of Dean stood there awkwardly watching her, seemingly unsure if he should approach her.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Violet growled.

Neville too had been wondering the same thing. Dean had told him he wasn't proud of this memory, but Neville hoped Dean would have at least made an attempt to speak to Ava. But the chances of that grew slim when someone came skipping up the hallway, and Dean retreated around the corner and into the shadows, but stood quietly to listen in.

"Hello, Ava."

It was Luna.

"Hi, Luna." Ava sniffled. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I like the church. It's very...peaceful." There was a beat of silence. "You're crying. Why are you crying?"

"I...it's..." She broke down in sobs. "Oh, Luna! I'm s-such a h-horrible person!"

"No, you're not." Luna told her in a voice that was oddly soothing. "You're just habitually unlucky when it comes to making life-changing decisions."

Ava made a noise that sounded like both a sob and a giggle.

"You don't know the half of it, Luna. My family, Dean, Draco, and now...why do I always screw up? Why do things never go the way they're supposed to?"

"I'm not quite sure, but..." Luna lowered her voice to a whisper. "I suspect that the Nargles may be behind such things."

This time Ava laughed softly.

"I wish it was that simple, Luna."

There was silence for a while. Dean was pressed against the wall. His eyes were shining with fresh tears and he looked as if he wanted to say something.

"Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" Luna asked. "If you talk about it, it weakens the Nargles powers."

"Thanks Luna, but I've got to pick up Violet from the Nott's. Would you like to have dinner at my house next week? I'm having a dinner party next week for my friends—just us women. What do you say?"

"That sounds nice." Luna said dreamily.

"Good. So I'll see you next week?" Luna most likely nodded in confirmation. Ava stood up and walked towards the door. Dean retreated further into the shadows. "See you next week, Luna."

Ava left. Dean waited a few more minutes before he emerged from the shadows. When he finally showed himself he was surprised to see Luna staring at him.

"Luna! I-I was just—"

"She never meant to hurt you," Luna told him very matter-of-factly. "There's no need to be angry anymore...or eavesdrop on her conversations."

Dean did not respond. Instead he rushed out of the church without a word.

Violet and Neville were back in the latter's office again. Violet's mind was reeling with questions. Why was her mother crying? What had she done? Was it really so bad? And what exactly had she done to Dean to make him angry?

"I'm going to visit Luna next week," Neville said quietly. "Maybe she remembers what happened at this dinner party."


	17. Keeping Secrets

Neville had to take a deep breath before knocking on Luna's door. He cared for Luna very much, but he was not in the mood to hear about Nargles, Wackspurts, and whatever bizarre imaginary creature she felt the need to tell him about. He just wanted to get the memory and get out.

But before his knuckles could make contact with the wooden door, the door flew open and Neville was greeted by Luna. She was wearing an enchanted smile and the most ridiculous glasses that he had ever seen.

"Hello, Neville Longbottom!"

"Hello, Luna. Um...I sent an owl asking if I could stop by but you didn't respond. It's really important so I just—"

"Oh, your letter!" Luna slapped a hand to her forehead. "Completely slipped my mind. We took the boys hunting for purple gnomes and—"

"May I please come inside, Luna?" Neville interrupted. He mentally scolded himself for being so rude, but luckily Luna did not seem to mind.

"Of course!" She stepped aside and let Neville enter her home. Luna's house reflected her personality in every way; books, multi-colored clothing, children's toys and shoes were scattered everywhere. Odd plants were sat in corners and there was a plethora of animals including dogs, cats, squirrels and birds. Luna's husband was studying an ugly yellow plant and their two year old twin boys were dressed only in diapers and painting on the walls with their bare hands and feet. This scene was strange and chaotic, yet somehow warm and happy. It was beautiful madness.

"Would you like something to drink, Neville?"

"No thanks, Luna." said Neville. "I just wanted to talk to you about something—"

"About Ava?" Luna looked at him knowingly. "I've heard from Ginny that her murder has been linked to the others."

"Yeah..." That was all Neville could say. Luna motioned towards the inside garden and he followed.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Neville. The last time I saw Ava was at a dinner party—Rolf and I went to Nova Scotia to study the communication secrets of whales. There was just cocktails and a lot of inappropriate talk about our sex lives and our children and our husbands. Nothing was out of the ordinary."

Neville's heart sank. He had high hopes that Luna would give him some useful information. She was always good for things like that, being as observant and honest as she was. He almost wanted to slap himself for wasting valuable time.

"But there was one thing..."

Neville's heart jumped. He silently prayed that Luna had something important to share.

"Yes, Luna?"

Luna's head was cocked to the side curiously.

"In the middle of the party, I saw Hannah and Ava talking outside on the patio. Hannah was quite hysterical."

Neville's heart did a sudden drop. His mouth went dry and his throat tightened. He was unaware of this incident. Hannah was rarely hysterical, and on the occasion that her emotions got the best of her she confided in her mother or her best friends, Susan and Ernie. She wouldn't confide anything in Ava. They were never that close. So why was Hannah crying to Ava? Was there a confrontation? Had it been about him?

"Shit." Neville mumbled.

He had to go home and confront his wife.

O-O

The cool winter air whipped Violet's face violently as she made her way back to the castle. The month of November came and went too quickly, and now the first day of December was upon them. There was a sharp chill in the air, but the snow had yet to arrive.

Violet's mind had been reeling all week and driving her slightly mad. She decided to take a walk to clear her mind for fear that she would go completely bonkers. Her plan was not working, because she couldn't stop thinking about her and Neville's progress in solving her mother's murder—or rather, their _lack _of progress. Their progress had came to a sudden stop last week after Neville had visited Luna.

For some reason Neville had been acting strange since his visit with his old friend. He was jittery and maybe even a bit paranoid, Violet noticed. He told her that Luna had no useful information and left it at that, saying that they'd have to look somewhere else. Violet knew this was a lie. Neville was hiding something from her. Violet had been waiting patiently for Neville to tell her the truth, but after a week Violet's patience was very thin. She decided that she'd find out what he was hiding, and intended to write to Luna when she got back to her dormitory.

Violet was so emerged in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when Ty creeped up behind her and grabbed her into a hug.

"You are such a creep!" Violet giggled as Ty trapped her in a bear hug. "Put me down!"

Ty laughed and set her on her feet.

"What have you been up to, Vi? I haven't seen you around in a while. You said you'd come to Liam's birthday party in the common room but you never showed."

"Yeah, about that..." Violet didn't know how to tell Ty that she had been avoiding him, or even if she should tell him. The truth was, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable around Ty since she found out that her mother and his father were once a couple. She knew it was probably stupid to feel this way, but she couldn't help it. What if they had gotten married? What if she was talking to her brother instead of her friend right now? This made Violet sick considering the undeniable fact that she was the tiniest bit attracted to Ty.

"I've been very busy with something."

"Oh? With what, may I ask?"

"I can't say right now." Violet changed the subject. "Hey, what's that you've got?"

Ty held up the wrapped object that was in his hand.

"Oh, it's a gift for my brother. His birthday is tomorrow. He'll be eleven! I was just on my way to the owlery to mail this to him. Would you like to come with me?"

Violet nodded and Ty offered her his arm. She took it and together they walked to the owlery and sent off his brother's present. On the way to the Great Hall for a snack ,Ty was telling Violet about Ginny Potter's latest article about the new players for the Holyhead Harpies. Bored and feeling anxious, Violet blurted out the question that she had wanted to ask him for weeks.

"Did you know our parents went out?"

He crinkled his eyebrows. "What?"

"My mother and your father. They used to go out."

His face relaxed. "They did?"

"Yeah, for like a year. Did you know?"

"No." He said, completely blasé to this new information. "That's cool."

Violet stared at him in disbelief. "This doesn't bother you?"

Ty chuckled. "No. Should it?"

"Yes!" She stomped her foot. "It should bother you that our parents used to date! How does this not bother you?"

He shrugged. "So what if my dad and your mum used to date? Obviously it didn't work out and they moved on. It's got nothing to do with our friendship." Violet gave an indignant scoff. Ty stopped walking and stared at Violet. "Violet, is this why you haven't been around lately? Is it because of this?"

Violet did not answer. Ty pressed a little harder.

"Violet, why is this upsetting you so much? Violet—"

Violet was no longer paying attention to him. She saw Neville and Alice on the other end of the hallway with travelling bags in their hands. Violet rushed past Ty and interrupted Alice and Neville's conversation.

"Where are you two going?" She demanded to know.

"We're going home for the weekend—" Alice began to explain.

Once again Violet interrupted and pulled Neville aside.

"I thought we were working on finding my mother's killer!" Violet hissed, her dark eyes narrowed in a glare.

Neville rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. "We are! We just hit a little snag—"

"What are you hiding from me?" Violet demanded, unable to keep her voice from increasing in volume.

"I'm not—"

"Don't lie! What are you trying to keep a secret?"

Neville sighed.

"Sweetheart, I can't explain right now—" A growl from Violet. "Violet, I can't explain right now but I promise you I will let you know as soon the time is right. You've got to trust me, okay?"

Violet thought for a moment. She hated being kept in the dark. But then again, she desperately needed to know who killed her mother. And Neville had always been one of the few people she could trust.

"Fine." She said finally. "I'll trust you."

He pulled her into a hug. "We'll figure everything out, I promise."

O-O

The weekend seemed to fly by for the Longbottom family. The family enjoyed food and games in their flat above the Leaky Cauldron. Frank was delighted to have his sister back home to play with, even if it was just for two days. Alice was once again her usual self, and was happy to be back home and away from the madness of classes and school drama. Hannah was delighted to be able to dote on both of her children and husband again.

But Neville was not so relaxed. All weekend he had avoided the dreaded talk with Hannah, even avoiding intimacy for fear that he might blurt out his inquiries and find out something he did not want to know. So on his final night home his heart stopped when Hannah strolled into their bedroom wearing a racy lingerie set that was the distinct work of Lavender and Parvati. She was beautiful. But Neville was too nervous to enjoy the incredible sight.

Neville retreated a little when Hannah sat too close, not that Hannah noticed. Her eyes were alive with passion.

"I've missed you." She cooed before she latched her lips onto her husband's neck.

The intimate act, which normally would turn him on, instead made him more nervous.

"H-Hannah, stop for a minute. I need to talk to you about something."

"Shh." Hannah whispered, moving her ministrations to Neville's chest.

"No, Hannah. It's really important, please."

To emphasize the urgency he began prying Hannah from his body. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Neville—"

"We need to talk." He said. "I wanted to ask you about Ava—"

_"Ava? _Why?"

"We've reopened her case."

Hannah stared at him questioningly. "Alright. What does that have to do—"

"What did you two talk about?" Neville anxiously blurted out, his heart pounding in his chest. "At that dinner party she had about six months before she died. What did you talk about?"

Hannah gaped at him. "How did you know about that?"

That question he did not answer. He plowed on.

"I was told you were crying and upset that night—hysterical, actually. What happened?"

Hannah stared at him for the longest time, her blue eyes were shining with tears. Neville's heart pounded furiously when Hannah turned her back on him and began to speak.

"We were arguing all the time," she began, her voice weak. "When you were gone you rarely wrote to me or stopped by to see me or the kids. I was trying to hold things together all by myself with the house chores, two children and the pub while you were off at Hogwarts free to do whatever you wanted in your free time. And when you were home you never touched me! You just played with the kids and slept the entire time!"

She was crying freely now.

"I thought that I was doing something wrong l-like I was doing s-something wrong, like I-I wasn't attractive anymore. I th-thought you were sleeping with someone else! So I went to Ava b-because she was your best friend and I though she'd know..."

Neville wrapped his arms around his wife and held her for a while, patiently waiting for her to calm down.

"I-I-I was stressed about work a-and how much of my time it was taking up—" Neville sputtered.

"I know. Ava explained everything. I felt so foolish for crying and carrying on like I did!" Hannah dabbed at her eyes with a tissue she had picked up from the night stand. "Anyway, that's what happened that night. We never had another conversation after that. We both had careers and children to take care of."

Neville breathed a large sigh of relief. Now that he was feeling relaxed, he leaned back on his pillow and pulled Hannah to his chest. He shut his eyes and slowly stroked his wife's long blonde hair, and tried to get some rest for the first time in a week.

"Neville," Hannah whispered. "Why did you ask about my conversation with Ava?"

"Just following a lead, dear."

"Wait!" She raised her head to look at Neville. "Did someone suggest that I killed Ava?"

"No! I'm just trying to sort everything out. I'm just making sure to investigate any arguments or any other confrontations she had been involved in before she died."

"Oh..." Hannah laid back down on Neville's chest. Everything was quiet and peaceful as they lay together, him stroking her hair and her listening to the steady beat of his heart. It had been a good while since the couple experienced a moment like this. So Hannah felt it was a downright shame to interrupt the moment with a bit of negativity.

"There was an argument," said Hannah.

Neville's eyes popped open. "What?"

"There was an argument between Ava and her sister-in-law—Lila, I believe her name is. I saw them arguing outside of St. Mungo's, which was strange because they usually got on really well."

Neville sat up suddenly, causing Hannah to be knocked off of his chest.

"Neville! What—"

"I've got to send an owl—"

Neville jumped out of bed and out of the room, leaving Hannah to gawk angrily after him.


	18. Murder, Accusations and Tough Cookies

**Warning: Foul language in this chapter**

* * *

Having been a renowned Auror for nearly twenty-five years, Michael Marley was not surprised by much. But when he received a letter from Neville Longbottom asking if he could stop by for a visit, he was very surprised. Though Neville and his youngest sister had been friends since they were babies, Michael did not know the younger wizard as well as he probably should have by then. But he permitted the visit, anyway. He had heard that Ava's case had been reopened, and he was going to do anything he could to catch his sister's murderer.

Michael was even more surprised that Neville had brought Violet along as well, most likely without Malfoy's permission. But he and his wife and eight year old daughter were overjoyed to see her. Violet and little Ava played outside while Michael, Lila and Neville sat around the coffee table and drank tea. Lila sat quietly and watched the girls from the window as the two wizards talked details.

"I saw her a week before," Michael was telling Neville. "We had lunch at that Muggle restaurant near the Leaky Cauldron. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She seemed a bit stressed but that would be expected considering that she was a single mother with two jobs and a loser ex-husband!"

Neville nodded. "That can be quite stressful."

"I still say it was Malfoy!" Michael grumbled. "That sneaky, cheating, no good son of a—"

"Daddy!" Little Ava called from outside. "Daddy, come pull us on the sled!"

Michael did not refuse his daughter and bolted up to pull her and Violet around on a sled. This gave Neville the perfect opportunity to ask Lila about the argument. And she seemed to have seen this coming, because she rounded on him as soon as her husband left.

"I know why you're here," she said. "And you're shit out of luck, Longbottom. I'm not telling you a damn thing!"

Neville was taken aback for a moment. Lila Marley was most definitely a perfect match for Michael. She fit in with the family perfectly. Lila, a Half-Blood witch originally from Texas and a Gryffindor, was every bit as loud, abrasive, brutally honest, and foul-mouthed as the majority of the Marleys. Lila was one tough cookie.

"And why not?" Neville asked, deciding to tread carefully with Lila. "Don't you want to know who killed Ava?"

"Of course I do! I loved her just as much as everybody else did!"

"Then why won't you tell me what the argument was about?" Neville asked.

"I have a feeling that you already know." Neville went numb at Lila's words. "I'd look for answers a little closer to home, Longbottom."

O-O

"Let's take a break, shall we?" Michael said as he lifted Ava into his arms. "Hot chocolate for everyone!" Ava cheered while Violet grimaced, which did not go un-noticed by Michael. "What kind of drink would you like, Vi?"

"Orange juice?"

"Coming right up!"

Michael ran into the house, holding his daughter in the air like an airplane as he ran. Violet smiled after them, admiring their playful relationship.

"That was clever," a familiar voice said suddenly from behind her. Violet did not have to turn around to know that voice belonged to her Aunt Lila. "Suggesting to Ava that Michael pull you two around on the sled so Longbottom could talk to me alone."

"Thanks." She turned around to face her aunt.

"It's amazing how much everyone underestimates you, especially all of the men in your life."

Violet simply shrugged with a small grin. "They'll learn soon enough. Now what about this argument you had with my mum? I knew you wouldn't talk to Neville."

Lila laughed. "Then why'd you send him to talk to me instead of coming to me yourself?"

"He likes to think he's in charge and that knows everything. He's my godfather and I love him dearly. _And _since he is an adult and I'm not, he's got a bit authority than I do. So why not indulge him?"

Lila laughed again and pulled a cigarette from her robe pocket.

"You are shaping up to be one calculating bitch," Lila laughed. She lit up the cigarette and took a long drag. "I respect that, Violet. So...I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone."

Lila motioned towards the swing set and the two witches sat down. Violet tried not to laugh because Lila's big blonde hairdo was amazingly resistant against the violent winds of winter, and her own dark curls were blowing about her face. Violet recalled her aunt saying that "the bigger the hair, the closer you are to God." She made a mental note to replicate Lila's hair style someday.

"A few weeks before the argument your mom told me that she had reconnected with someone from her past."

"Did she mention a name?"

"No. She just said that she had reconnected with someone from her past that she had probably hurt. I think it was an old boyfriend."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she had a necklace on that I had never seen before. It looked...homemade—made out of string, bird feathers and some kind of seashells. It was ugly as hell but she seemed to love it. Anyway, that's why I say it was an old boyfriend. She dated a guy who was into that artistic shit. He was always making her things. I forget his name, though. He was your mom's date when she attended me and your uncle's wedding back in 1997—tall black fella, really good-looking."

Violet's stomach burned and her head started to thump.

"Dean Thomas?"

"That's the one! The relationship didn't end well, from what I heard."

"Great." Violet mumbled. "That's not what the argument was about, was it?"

Lila shook her head. "No. The argument was about something else."

Violet stared at her aunt for the longest time, anxiously waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn't Violet decided to urge her.

"And...?"

"And what?"

"And what was the argument about?"

"I can't tell you that."

"_What?" _Violet growled. "And why not?"

"You don't want to know, baby doll."

"To hell I don't!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know! So just leave it alone—and don't try any of that Legilimency shit on me either. I may not be clever enough to be a Legilimens but I am skilled in Occlumency!"

Violet was silent for a second, momentarily stunned that someone finally figured it out her secret. But she shouldn't have been so surprised; Lila was a clever witch and tough as nails. That was why Violet loved and respected her so much.

"I've known your secret for quite a while. You're a very smart girl."

"So now you know my secret. Why won't you tell me what happened?"

Lila finished her cigarette and discarded the butt on the ground.

"You're not ready, kiddo."

"But—"

Lila was already on her feet and ready to retreat from the cold.

"For now I'd check into this Dean Thomas guy. Oh, and I'll wrap up some of those peanut butter cookies for you to take back to school."

O-O

It was half past midnight and the brother-in-law duo of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley once again found themselves at another violent crime scene.

"Just the same as the others!" Ron exclaimed, angry and unbelieving.

Harry said nothing. He was staring at the latest victim, his green almond eyes focused on the torn piece of cloth in the woman's hand. Wordlessly, he picked up the torn cloth and inspected it closely. Ron watched as Harry's eyes became wild.

"Harry? Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.

Harry held up the piece of garment to Ron's eyes.

"Does this look familiar, Ron?"

Ron stared at it intently. It was the color of emerald green and smelled of cigars and potpouri. Then it hit him. He and Harry took one look at each other and less than a minute later they were barging into Malfoy Manor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Malfoy shouted as he ran down the staircase, closely flanked by his wife.

"This!" Ron shouted as he shoved the torn piece of cloth underneath his nose. "Look familiar, Malfoy?"

"What the hell are you on about?" Malfoy shouted as he backed away from Ron and the swatch.

"You should recognize it, Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "It looks awfully similar to that ugly robe you were wearing the last time we saw you!"

Malfoy scoffed.

"Where is that robe right now, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! I was looking for it two weeks ago and I couldn't find it."

"Oh, how convenient!" Ron snarled.

"It's true!" Astoria added frantically. "We searched the entire day and we couldn't find it. It must've been stolen when you sent your inspectors to snoop through our house!"

"Oh please, lady!" Ron said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Don't speak to my wife like that!" Draco growled, stepping dangerously close to Ron.

Harry and Ron instantly drew their wands and had them pointed directly at Malfoy's chest.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" Harry said in a low, and dangerous voice.

But Draco was not intimidated.

"Either use your so-called _evidence _to arrest me or get the hell out of my house!" He said, his voice just as low and dangerous as Harry's.

Harry and Draco stared each other down, the green and gray irises battling for dominance. After several minutes of the silent war, Harry drew back a little.

"We know you're behind this, Malfoy. We can't exactly prove it right now, but we _will _get you!"

"In the meantime, get out of my house, Potter!"


	19. Unforgiven

**Very emotional and intense chapter! I hope you don't hate our little Violet too much...**

* * *

The next morning found Violet up early and searching the castle for Ty. He was quite the early bird, which was one of the few things that Violet disliked about him. He could also be very elusive if he wanted to be, which made Violet's task more difficult considering that they were living in a sprawling castle with many places to search. So she decided to check the most obvious place first; the Quidditch pitch.

Violet had reached the court-yard when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Violet! Violet, wait up!"

It was Alice.

"No time, Ali. I've got to find Ty before classes start."

Violet kept speed walking. Alice had to run at full speed to catch up with her.

"Violet, we need to talk!"

"Not now."

"Violet, please!"

"I haven't got time for talking, Alice! There's something important I need to discuss with Ty—"

"But I need to discuss something important with you—"

"It can wait until Herbology later."

"It can't!"

"Yes, it can—"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Alice screamed. She had jumped in front of Violet in an attempt to block her. This got the latter's attention. Alice never screamed like that.

Violet was temporarily stunned and silenced. Alice, now feeling more confident because she had successfully shut Violet up, took the floor.

"What's up with you and my dad?"

"What?"

"What's up with you and my dad?" Alice repeated. When Violet furrowed her brows, Alice decided she needed to be more specific. "Look, I've noticed that you two have been spending a lot of time together lately. You're always in his office, you guys are always hugging and whispering about something. And yesterday you two were gone the entire day and didn't tell anyone where you went! Now, call me paranoid but if I didn't know better I'd say something _very _fishy is going on here!"

Violet glared at her. "Well, if your paranoid delusions are suggesting anything perverted then you are most definitely mistaken!"

Alice's blue eyes widened. "_No! _Certainly not! I-I was just suggesting—"

"Besides, the business your father and I discuss is our own. It's not yours to be prying into."

Alice jumped back in anger and shock. "How dare you talk to me like I'm a child and you're an adult! And it is too my business! He happens to be _my father!"_

Violet was already bored of this conversation. "Your point being?"

Alice shot Violet a dangerous glare. "My point being that it is too my business when you're trying to steal my dad!"

Violet burst into hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny, Violet!" Alice shouted, becoming enraged at her friend's utter dismissal of her feelings.

"Alice, you're being stupid. I'm not trying to steal your dad!" Violet wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Seriously Ali, I've got to go. See you in Herbology!"

"Violet!" Alice shouted as Violet walked away. "Violet, I'm not done talking to you!"

Violet kept walking, but replied as she walked, "Go find your dad, Ali! Have breakfast together or something—"

"Violet!"

No response.

"Violet!"

Violet rolled her eyes and walked faster, regretting even stopping to entertain Alice's ridiculous idea about her trying to 'steal' Neville away from her. She had more important things to deal with.

"STOP DISMISSING ME!"

Violet sighed her annoyance but kept walking. She was thinking about how to best approach Ty with her questions when she hears a spell being screamed from behind her.

_"Redactum Skullus!"_

Violet turned around just in time to repel the spell. She looked at Alice in shock. Never in a million years did she Alice would attack her like that with a spell, her blue eyes teary and wild, her chest heaving from anger.

"Alice! What the hell—"

_"Tentaclifors!"_

Once again Violet repelled the spell effortlessly.

"Alice—Violet—stop this _now!" _Jess had suddenly appeared on the scene, watching in horror as Alice screamed spells at Violet.

But Alice was a girl possessed. She shot spell after spell at the darker witch, who wordlessly blocked each spell. With each unsuccessful spell that shot from Alice's wand, Violet seemed to grow more angry and amused. Her laughter was borderline manical as Alice's frustration began to build. Alice was a fool to attack Violet Malfoy. She was clearly no match for her. This fact seemed to fuel Alice's rage.

"You know, maybe one of your spells would actually hit me if you didn't _scream _them first!" Violet laughed. "That's why wordless magic is so convenient!"

Violet felt a strange mix of anger, amusement, shock and exhilaration. She felt crazed. She was aware that she was laughing like a lunatic, but she was unable to control herself. Alice too was unable to control her emotions. Eleven years of being bossed around by Violet and living in her dark shadow was starting to get to her. All these years of being dismissed as a bad joke and carrying the burden of being friends with a Malfoy hit her like a ton of bricks. Eleven years of looking at the face that looked horribly similar to the one that had tortured her grandparents into insanity so many years ago, the one that was arrogantly laughing at her...

_"Crucio!"_

The Unforgivable Curse was repelled. There was a gasp of shock from Jess.

Violet stopped laughing. Her eyes went pitch black and her mocking smile became a sneer. The amusement was gone. Violet was looking and feeling dangerous. This was the Violet that everyone feared, the one they hoped they would never see.

Alice immediately wished she could've taken that moment back. She had swore to her father a long time ago to never use that curse, the one that incapacitated her grandparents. She felt awful! She can't believe she had done it, performing an Unforgiven Curse and performing it on one of her best friends—on _Violet Malfoy_, nonetheless!

The gravity of her actions hit her a split second before Violet's curse did. Alice screamed in unbelievable pain and was knocked backward so hard that she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Everything seemed to freeze. Jess was in incredible shock and unable to move. Violet was still seething, her body shaking from anger.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that teachers and students chose to appear. Fierce whispers broke out amongst the crowd, all eyes shooting accusing stares at Violet.

Then Neville came pushing through the crowd. His jaw dropped when he saw Alice curled up on the ground, doubled over in pain, and Violet standing not too far away with her wand still pointed at Alice.

"What's happened? What—move out of my way!" Headmaster Flitwick emerged from the crowd, pushing students aside by their knees as he passed. "What—oh my—! M-Miss Malfoy—!"

All eyes were on Violet.

Hearing the commotion, Ty Thomas emerged from the crowd and wrapped his arms around Violet.

"Come on, Vi. We've got to get you out of here." Ty whispered to her.

Violet did not put up a fight as Ty ushered her away from the accusing eyes that told her that her family's sins would never be forgiven.

* * *

**Still love Violet? Hate her? Let me know you're thoughts :)**


	20. Being Sent to Headmaster's Office

"Well...Is anyone going to tell me what happened here?"

It was precisely the ninth time that Flitwick asked the three girls sitting in front of them. Violet, Jess, and Alice were sat in front the Headmaster's desk in that exact order. Violet was seated on the right. Though Ty had succeeded in calming her rage significantly, the young witch was still quite angry. She sat with her jaw tight and her fist clenched, staring intently at the Headmaster but not speaking. As per usual, Jess was sat between her two best friends. She was silent and nervously twirling her hair, clearly intent on staying mum on the situation. Though she hadn't witnessed the entire confrontation, she had seen enough. Both of her friends had crossed the line, they had committed a crime and they were both very wrong. But she was not about to get them into trouble, so she kept quiet and kept her eyes on the floor. Alice was in the last seat, curled up in her father's arms, softly crying into Neville's cardigan clad chest.

Neville was shocked and confused was an understatement. He was feeling a whirlwind of emotions. He was feeling both angry and sympathetic towards both Alice and Violet. He was furious at them both for fighting each other. Though Alice was in obvious pain and Violet was left unscathed, Neville had no doubt they engaged in mutual combat. Alice had been awfully temperamental lately and Violet had always been temperamental, and that made for a volatile situation amongst two preteen girls. Being a father and a natural protector and care giver, Neville wanted to comfort both girls. Alice was his daughter, his own flesh and blood, so naturally she was the girl that he was holding in his arms protectively and soothing quietly. But he also desperately wanted to reach out for Violet and hug her as well. As strange at it was, Neville felt like he had a responsibility towards Violet, like his paternal instinct towards Violet was just as strong it was towards Alice.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Miss Nott?" The tiny Headmaster asked Jess.

Jess shook her head feverishly. "N-no."

Flitwick frowned a little.

"Miss Longbottom?"

Alice too shook her head.

"Miss Malfoy?"

Violet sighed impatiently.

"Just give me my punishment so I can get to class."

Flitwick jerked back a little, stung by Violet's rudeness. He frowned deeply and scribbled something on the parchment in front of him.

"Very well, Miss Malfoy. Detention tomorrow in the dungeons with Mr. Filch. Report to the dungeons after classes are finished."

"Fine." Violet got up and headed towards the door. "Oh, and keep _her _away from me!"

Violet exited the office with a loud slam of the door.

O-O

The next day Violet once again found herself the subject of gossip, whispers, and stares. Everyone, students and staff alike, were wary of her, and made an effort to keep at least a ten foot distance from her at all times. Even her fellow Gryffindors politely kept her distance from her. But Violet did not care. She was used to this kind of treatment. Besides, she wasn't at Hogwarts to make friends and to be popular.

The only company she felt like keeping was Ty's. He was the only person that was comfortable around her, and she was genuinely happy to see him when she emerged from the dungeons later that night. He greeted her with a warm smile and a plate of food.

"I noticed that you weren't at dinner today so..." He held out the plate to her. "I hope you like ham."

Violet smiled and took the plate. She was genuinely touched by Ty's gesture. It was sweet and warmed Violet's heart.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Vi."

The pair sat in silence for a while. Violet picked at her food while Ty tried his best not to stare at her. She could tell that he had been wanting to ask her what happened between her and Alice. But he had been diplomatic enough not to pry into her business and gave her the benefit of the doubt. Violet appreciated that.

"I didn't start it," Violet said as she pushed the lump of mashed potato around her plate. Ty listened intently as Violet revealed the truth about her fight with Alice. "Alice was upset because she thought that I was trying to _steal _her father away from her. It's completely stupid, I know. So I walked away—because the whole thing was ridiculous, you know—and that made her mad. She kept firing spells at me and I kept blocking them. It was actually pretty funny at first—she was screaming the spells as she cast them. Not too smart. Anyway, I kept blocking them until..."

Violet pressed her lips to Ty's ear and whispered the rest of the story. The sudden contact made his skin tingle and he had a bit of trouble focusing on what she was saying. But the young wizard's eyebrows shot toward his hairline when she told him that the illegal Cruciatus Curse had been used.

"Wow." Ty whispered. "I can't believe that."

"You're telling me! Alice has never done anything like that before. Something's been going on with her lately."

"Wow." Ty repeated. "Why would she think you're trying to steal her dad?"

Violet did not answer. She had suddenly remembered what triggered the big blow-out in the first place; her urgency to speak with Ty.

"Ty, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright..."

"Remember how I told you that our parents used to date?"

Ty grimaced. "Violet, I really don't want to talk about this again—"

"Just listen!" Violet hissed. "Not too long before she died my mom had reconnected with someone from her past. My Aunt Lila thinks it was an old boyfriend."

"An old boyfriend. And you're thinking that old boyfriend was my dad?"

"Yes."

"Alright. So what if they reconnected? Lots of ex-lovers stay friends after they break up."

"That's just it, Ty." Violet's voice was now abnormally soft. "I don't think they rekindled just their friendship. My aunt seems to think that they were more than friends."

Ty seemed stunned silent. For a moment Violet thought he had not heard her.

"Ty, I think they—"

"It's not true." Ty said, more to himself than to Violet. "My dad would never do that to my mum."

"Ty—"

"Don't go around saying things like that, Violet. It's not nice. Especially when you've got no proof of such a thing!"

He jumped up and quickly walked away. Violet immediately followed him.

"Ty, just listen to me!"

He still would not listen and kept walking.

"I didn't say that I knew for sure that they had an affair—"

"Please don't say that word—"

"I'm just saying that it's a possibility! No one is perfect, you know. My mother wasn't and I'm sure your dad isn't either!"

"Why are you bringing this up, anyway?"

"Neville and I have been investigating my mother's murder." Violet explained quickly. "And don't change the subject!"

Ty abruptly stopped walking, causing Violet to bump into him. He was disbelieving.

"So now you're saying that my dad killed her?"

"I'm not saying anything." Violet took a gentle hold on Ty's arm. She had noticed that a gentle touch was soothing to him, and was rewarded when Ty noticeably calmed down a little. "Ty, I don't think your dad killed my mum. I don't know if they were having an affair, but I'm going to find out. Maybe that made someone mad or jealous enough to want to murder her. But I'm going to find out who did this. Wouldn't you?"

It took Ty only a split second to nod his head in agreement. As upset as he was at her for implying that his father had been unfaithful to his mother and then murdered his mistress, he couldn't help but to feel for her situation. He couldn't imagine having to live with something like that. He too would be determined to find his mother's murderer, now matter what dirt he had to dig up in order to do it. It was the right thing to do.

"Will you help me, Ty?" She softened her dark eyes. "Please?"

Ty couldn't resist.

"Yes, I'll help you." Violet hugged him. Ty noted that her dark locks smelled of cinnamon, despite having just emerged from the unpleasant-smelling dungeons. "What do you need me to do?"

"Find out what you can from your dad. I'll find out as much as I can on my end."

"Alright," he said. "I'll start poking around as soon as I get home."

"Thank you." Violet whispered. She meant it. She was truly grateful that a person like her had a friend like Ty. Violet wondered how she had lived eleven years without him.

Ty suddenly gave a small gasp.

"Ty? What—"

Violet followed his line of vision. She felt her heart stop when she saw the mistletoe that they had apparently failed to notice before. The two stared at the mistletoe, then at each other. Violet was nervous. She had never kissed a boy before. What if she did it wrong? What if her lips were dry or her breath was bad? _Should_ she do this? Was she ready?

Ty was just as nervous. Sure, he had kissed a few girls before, but Violet was different. With the other girls he had been confident, and now he was a nervous wreck. Violet was complicated, to say the least. He wasn't sure if she genuinely liked him or if he just thought so because she was more kind to him than she was toward the majority of people. But there was a voice in his mind screaming at him to go for it, and so he did.

And Violet responded.

But their lips had barely met when Ty was knocked backward with great force. Violet nearly dropped from shock and embarrassment when she realized that her father was there in the flesh, and seething with anger.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, THOMAS!" Draco bellowed.

Violet was speechless. She was numb. Her father looked wild and possessed. His face was red and his blond hair was disheveled. Even more shocking was Neville's sudden tackle that brought Draco to the floor. Violet watched in horror as her father and godfather brawled on the floor, their fists hitting each other with great impact.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Headmaster Flitwick shouted as he and several other staff members charged towards the fighting wizards. "STOP THIS _INSTANT!"_

There were several flashes of light and the two wizards were separated. Now that the men were apart and under control, Flitwick took command.

"Mary, please escort Mr. Thomas to the hospital wing. Neville, Mr. Malfoy—in my office! _NOW!"_

O-O

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Flitwick squeaked angrily. "Two adult men fighting like children!" Neville and Draco were silent and still fuming. "You two are worse than the children!"

"I want that Thomas boy expelled!" Malfoy demanded.

_"Excuse me?" _Flitwick gasped.

"You want Ty expelled?" Neville screamed in disbelief. "The _thirteen_ year old boy that _you _shoved?!"

"Yes, do explain that, Mr. Malfoy!"

"He put his _disgusting _lips on my daughter!" Draco shouted. "I want his ass expelled!"

"We do not expel students for kissing, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Why not?" Draco stood up. "I want him punished immediately!" He pounded his fist on the desk for emphases.

"Unclench your arse, Malfoy!" Neville interjected. "It was just a kiss! Just because you're still jealous of Dean Thomas—"

"Jealous? Ha! If you recall, _I'm _the one that Ava married!"

"You're also the one she _divorced! _Remember—"

A cold smile stretched across Draco's pale face. It made Neville's blood run cold.

"Don't go there with me, Longbottom. Don't think for a moment that I—"

"_Enough!" _Flitwick shouted. "Mr. Malfoy, go home and don't back up here unless you're asked! Neville, you just bought yourself a week of midnight patrol."

Neville groaned inwardly but nodded his head in agreement with his boss.

"Now, if you would please leave immediately, Mr. Malfoy—"

"Fine!" Draco huffed and straightened his robe. "But I will see my daughter first!"

Flitwick looked uncomfortable with the situation, but allowed it nonetheless. Draco then stormed out of the office, but not before exchanging icy glares with Neville Longbottom.

O-O

"I'm so sorry about this, Ty." Violet said as she fluffed Ty's pillow. "He's never done anything like this before. I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be, Vi. It's not your fault."

His voice was calm but Violet could tell that he was mad.

"Ty...your back—"

"It just hurts a tiny bit. Nothing to be worried about."

Ty sat up to prove that he was alright but Violet noticed him wince. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed him down on the bed.

"Ty, your back slammed against solid stone! You're _not _alright, so lay back down for a while."

For a moment it looked as if he was going to protest, but he thought better of it and obeyed.

"Can I get you anything?" Violet asked.

"No thanks, Vi. Just do me a favor and go talk with your dad? I think you two have a lot to talk about."

Violet swooped down and kissed Ty's cheek.

"I couldn't agree more."

O-O

Violet met her father at the gates. As they were mutually unhappy with each other, father and daughter just stared at each other for a while.

"Why are you here?" Violet asked her father, her arms folded over her chest defensively.

"Why were you kissing that Thomas boy?"

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second. So what?" Draco retorted. "What's going on with you and that Thomas boy? Are you two going out?"

"No!" Violet answered begrudgingly. "We're just friends! There was just some mistletoe and—nevermind that! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your scuffle with the Longbottom girl. I came to make sure you were alright."

The fire in Violet's belly died down some. She did not want to think about the fight. It was too emotional for her. And it was a known fact that the Malfoys weren't good with emotions.

"Alice got mad at me and tried to curse me—I didn't want to fight! Daddy, I swear I didn't! But I got mad and..." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

To her surprise, Draco pulled her into his arms. He held her for the longest time and let her cry into his arms. Draco hadn't held his daughter like this in a long while, not since he found her draped over her mother's dead body. It was kind of nice.

"You don't have to stay, you know." Draco whispered. "After you finish your final exams you can just come back home. We can find you a private teacher that can come to the manor to teach you and Scorpius. You shouldn't have to pay the consequences for my past."

Violet kept silent and continued to weep. The way she was feeling now, her father's offer looked very appealing.

O-O

It was late when Draco arrived at his home at Malfoy Manor. He was surprised to find Astoria waiting up for him and looking frantic. Upon seeing her husband walk through the front door she threw herself around him.

"Draco! Where have you been? You left this afternoon and never came back!"

"I'm sorry I frightened you, Tori. I went up to Hogwarts and—"

Astoria raised her eyebrows. "Hogwarts? Why on earth were you—What did Violet do?" She was angry now.

"Violet didn't do anything wrong!" Draco hissed as his wife. He was beginning to tire of her and everyone else always assuming that his daughter was always the culprit and instigator. "The Longbottom girl attacked her first and she defended herself! It's not always Violet's fault!

He was pretty much screaming at this point. Astoria had retreated several feet from her irate husband. Astoria was truly frightened, and it showed on her delicate face. Draco felt guilty for screaming at his wife and scaring her like he did. He took a few calming breaths and reached out for her.

"Astoria, I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to act like that. I just lost my temper for a moment. Please..."

She hesitated for a few moments.

"Darling, please..."

Astoria slowly stepped forward and into Draco's arms.

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm just frustrated. I don't want my children to go through this."

"They shouldn't have to." Astoria whispered. "What are we going to do, Draco?"

"Well, I was thinking—"

What Draco was thinking would never be told because the door bell rang. This was strange because no one could ring the door bell if they didn't get past the protective spells and the magical gate. This lead the two Malfoys to one conclusion.

"Potter and Weasley!" Draco growled.

He veins were pumping with anger and adrenaline as he marched towards the door. He flung the door open, ready to scream at the two Aurors for once again showing up at his home uninvited. But he was surprised to see Dean Thomas standing on the other side of the door. He had no time to react before Dean sent his large fist flying towards Draco's face.

The dark first collided with the pale nose and Draco fell to the floor with a painful yelp.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SON AGAIN!" Dean bellowed.

Draco was curled up on the marble floor, his nose gushing blood. Astoria was cowering in a corner and screaming bloody murder.

"Touch any of my children again and I promise you I'll do worse than that!"

Dean then left, making sure he broke a few vases and nearly breaking the door when he yanked it open and slammed it shut.


	21. The Christmas Chapter: Malfoy

After exams were finished and the first semester of the school year wrapped up, the students boarded the Hogwarts Express for their Christmas holidays. Draco was less than pleased to see his daughter hug Ty Thomas goodbye on the platform before the young pair departed. The two Malfoys quickly left Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to avoid any gawking from strangers.

They hopped into a waiting limousine and an hour later they were in front of Malfoy Manor. Violet was nearly in tears when she found herself in front of her family home. She hadn't been home since September and she missed it dearly. The warm and stuffy Gryffindor common room could not compare to the cool air and spacious rooms of Malfoy Manor. At home she had a private library, a private garden, and peacocks that roamed the grounds. Here she had the sanctuary of her bedroom that overlooked the gardens and her favorite place to relaxation place underneath the willow tree. Here she had her father, her brother and her grandparents. This was her comfort zone.

Violet broke out in a full run as soon as she stepped out of the muggle transportation contraption. Her pet cat Ptolemy was running along side her, desperate to get out of the cold and inside the manor to his favorite napping spot in front of the fireplace. As soon as the door opened Violet threw herself into her grandfather's open arms. It was a joyful reunion with each family member greeting her with warm hugs and words of love. Astoria, of course, was the exception. She and Violet immediately settled into their usual routine of pretending the other was invisible.

That night the family dined on a delicious meal that Narcissa herself prepared. The dining room was filled with chatter as everyone asked Violet many questions about her new life at Hogwarts. Scorpius was the most excited and by the end of the evening everyone began to grow tired of his constant inquiries.

"Off to bed with you, Scorpius." Astoria had her son by his shoulders and ushered him up the grand staircase.

"But Mother—"

"Now." Astoria insisted.

Scorpius pouted but obeyed his mother and said goodnight to everyone before going to his bedroom.

"You should be heading to bed as well, Violet." Narcissa said. "You must be exhausted, dear."

Narcissa was right. Violet was exhausted. The past few weeks at school had been horrible and the train ride had been long and tiring. She kissed her father and grandparents goodnight and went to her room. Portraits of her ancestors stared after her as she made her way to her sleeping quarters. Violet had gotten comfortable in her bed when she heard a shy knock on her door. She didn't need to ask who the visitor was to know who was on the other side of the door.

"Come in, Scorpius." Violet called sleepily toward the door.

"How'd you know it was me?" Scorpius asked in a whisper as he slipped into this sister's bedroom.

"I know the knock of a cretin." Violet half-joked. She could not see it but she knew her brother was frowning. "Oh, it was just a joke, Scorp! Now wipe that frown from your face and get in here."

Scorpius happily climbed into the large bed and settled himself on the other side of the sleeping cat.

"Can I ask one more question, Violet?"

"Sure." Violet said through a yawn.

"What did Father do?"

"What?"

"What did Father do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been here twice. They seem to think that Father has done something wrong."

Violet was awake now and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Why would they be coming here? Why do they think he's done something wrong?"

"I don't know, but they and Father argued loudly everytime they came. And last week Father was attacked by a man by the front door!"

"_Attacked? _Who attacked him?"

"I don't know who it was. I heard screaming and a thud and breaking glass. Then the door slammed really loud. When I snuck downstairs I saw that Father had a busted nose! I never caught his name but I saw him through a window. He was a tall black man with glasses."

"Dean Thomas!" Violet mumbled to herself. She slammed her head back down on the pillow and tugged at her hair. Now everything was so much worse. She and Ty's fathers absolutely hated each other and it was more than likely that her father was the main suspect in the recent string of murders. The need to solve Ava's murder had instantly become more urgent.

"Violet, I'm very worried." Scorpius confessed.

Violet reached for her brother's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't be, Scorpius." She told him. "I'll figure this out. I promise I'll take care of this."

O-O

Four days later Draco allowed his daughter a visit with his estranged aunt, Andromeda. Violet loved her visits with her great aunt! The middle Black daughter reminded her so much of her mother. The two loved cooking, looking through old photo books and sit and talk on the backyard swing. Violet and Andromeda shared a bond that was more like a grandmother and a granddaughter rather than great aunt and great niece.

Since Teddy had moved into his own flat in London and was currently vacationing in the Bahamas, Andromeda had been quite lonely and was glad for Violet's company. Together they made a meal for two of spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. They ate their meal in front of the fireplace while they looked at old photographs.

"This one is the first picture ever taken of Teddy!" Andromeda smiled fondly at the image of a fat baby with bright blue hair shaking his fast fists at the camera. "Remus took this right after Teddy was born."

The next picture depicted a postpartum Nymphadora Tonks looking exhausted but proudly showing off her newborn son. Violet's heart broke for Andromeda, who had last seen her daughter just hours before she was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts by Andromeda's own sister. It was still a source of great pain after all those years, and Violet quickly refocused the attention on another photograph.

"Is this your mother?"

She held up a photo of a woman that looked very similar to Violet and Andromeda. Her light brown hair was beautifully pinned up and her makeup with impeccably done. Her face looked as delicate as porcelain and her dark brown eyes were smoldering. She was beautiful.

"Yes. That's my mother." Andromeda's voice was laced with bitterness and resentment. "Don't know how that picture got in there, though. Mother and I were never fond of each other. She always preferred my sisters over me."

Violet gasped when Andromeda suddenly tossed the photo in the fireplace. Andromeda's light brown eyes stared coldly at the burning photograph of her mother.

"Auntie, don't you think it's time that you and Grandmother made up?"

"Made up? With _Narcissa_?" Andromeda shook her head vigorously. "No. No, I can not do it. I _will not _do it!"

"Why not? I mean, it's been nearly fifty years. A lot has changed. Grandmother has changed."

Andromeda went to the kitchen to pour herself a generous amount of wine.

"I know you love your grandmother, dear, and I appreciate your efforts but I don't think it's a good idea. Some cracks are just too deep to heal."

"But don't you miss her?"

Andromeda gave a little titter. She returned to the photo book in front of the fireplace and from the very back of the album pulled out another old photo. This image showed the Black sisters, none no older than ten, running around a garden playing with a small dog.

"It wasn't always this way. We were happy once." Andromeda began. "We were happy living in our ignorance and prejudice, stupidly unaware of just how wrong we were. I actually believed it. I believed in that pureblood nonsense. I followed my ignorant family and their ridiculous beliefs."

Her eyes were shining with yet to be shed tears. She continued.

"Then I met Ted. He opened my eyes to things I had never seen before. I finally saw just how wrong I had been for all those years! And with Ted I finally knew what love was! He loved me and I loved him. That was the beginning and the end of everything."

Andromeda was crying freely now. The pain of losing her husband and her daughter boiling over and racing down her cheeks. Violet put her arms around the older witch.

"You were very brave." Violet told her. "You all were."

Andromeda scoffed softly. "If I was brave I would've fought in that battle alongside my daughter."

"If you did that then Teddy wouldn't have anyone to take care of him."

"Teddy. Just like his mother..."

The two were silent for a while and just sat watching the flames dance inticingly in the fireplace. Finally Andromeda turned to Violet with a watery smile on her face.

"You look so much like Bella."

Violet couldn't exactly return the smile.

"Sometimes I wish that wasn't such a bad thing."

Andromeda sighed sadly and gathered Violet in her arms.

"Violet, not everyone sees Bellatrix when they look at you."

Violet scoffed. "That's all anyone ever sees."

"Well, I don't." soothed Andromeda. "Your friends don't. Only those who really love you can see past how you look and see how different you are from Bellatrix."

"I just wished more people felt that way."

"They will, darling. Just give them some time and I promise you they'll come around."

O-O

The Marleys held a small Christmas Eve get-together for the family that would not be able to visit on Christmas Day. Though she enjoyed spending time with her family and received great gifts, the evening was uneventful and Violet was happy to return home.

Violet and Scorpius woke up to a sea of gifts surrounding the grand Christmas tree. The family of six sipped pumpkin juice and opened their gifts while being serenaded by the singing witch on the radio. Malfoy Manor was extravagantly decorated for the holiday season, but there was still a lack of warmth in the atmosphere that would have completed the perfect picture of a normal family holiday. But what the Malfoy family lacked in holiday warmth they tried to make up for in gifts. The Malfoy family came from ancient wealth, and they did not spare any cost when it came to giving gifts. Violet had to make several trips to get everything up to her room.

There was an extravagant feast to match the rest of their over-the-top Christmas. Large succulent hams, potatoes, a variety of vegetables and sugary sweets adorned the table. Everyone ate generously, and by the end of the evening their bellies were quite full. While everyone was congregating around the fireplace nursing aching stomachs, Violet took the opportunity to search the family's attic.

The attic of Malfoy Manor was surprisingly clean for being so old, no doubt due to her grandmother's cleaning charms. Violet searched the old boxes and armoires for anything concerning her mother. There was nothing of interest in the storage place. There was just old family photos and heirlooms that were of no relevance to Violet's mission at the moment. With a disappointing sigh she decided to desert the attic and instead rejoin her family.

On the way down the hallway she was stopped by her father's voice calling her name. He was just exiting his bedroom when he saw his daughter sneaking down from the attic.

"Violet?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"What were you doing in the attic?"

Violet shrugged. "Was I not supposed to be?"

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his daughter. "No."

Violet quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing, Daddy?"

He was still suspicious but answered his daughter. "Astoria was a bit chilly so I came up to fetch her a shawl." Violet nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance at how much control the wicked Astoria had over her father.

"Daddy, can I talk to you about something?"

Her tone was serious. Draco became even more suspicious. His daughter very rarely wanted to talk to him about anything, let alone anything serious.

"Of course you can, darling."

Violet hesitated for a moment. Her father didn't like to talk much about her mother. It was a very sensitive subject for them both. However, if Violet was going to make any progress in discovering her mother's murderer she had to ask her father for information.

"Is this about you going back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked in response to Violet's momentary silence.

"No. I haven't decided on that yet." Violet took a deep breath and continued. "I've been thinking a lot about Mummy lately." Here her father's face fell a little, but he nonetheless listened intently. "And I wanted to know when was the last time you saw her."

Draco went dead quiet. He was staring at the marble floor, his gray eyes darting from side to side as if he was debating whether or not to answer her question. He was shifty. He was nervous. He was hiding something.

"Daddy?" Violet asked in a measured voice. She tried to catch his eye, to see if she could find out what he refused to say. But she soon discovered that her father was a skilled Occlumens and was not going to divulge any information.

"I don't remember."

Violet gaped at her father, openly outraged by his blatant lie.

"Daddy—"

He cut across her.

"We should get back downstairs," he said. "I think your grandmother wants to take photos of you and your brother."

Draco reached for Violet but she stepped out of his reach and stomped her way to her bedroom. She was tired of all the secrecy. Could no one see that this was important to her? Did no one care about the murder of the woman they all claimed to love and adore? What secret could all of these people possibly have that was more important than Ava?

In the privacy of her bedroom, Violet felt free to release her frustrations and cried into her pillow. It wasn't long before there was a soft tapping at her window. Violet saw through her blurry vision that a tawny barn owl was outside of her window asking for entrance. Curious, she opened the window and the owl flew in. It dropped a letter in her open hands. Violet's breath caught in her throat when she recognized the handwriting as Ty's.

_Dear Violet,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you are enjoying your holiday. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up with me next week at St. Mungo's. I've got something very important to tell you. Let me know if you would like to get together._

_~ Ty_

Violet immediately replied to accept his invitation to meet up with him. Finally, she felt like someone actually cared.


	22. The Christmas Chapter: Nott

Like the Malfoys, the Nott family were fully stocked with wealth and possessions but scant on family and close friends. Theodore Nott Sr.'s parents were older than the average first-time parents when he was born, and had unfortunately passed away several years before, his mother when he was a small child and his father in Azkaban. The family matriarch, Mandy Nott, formerly known as Mandy Bucklehurst, had long been passive-aggressively exiled by her family for marrying into the notoriously criminal Nott family.

So the family of four celebrated Christmas by themselves alongside their dog, Molly. The small family happily decorated the Nott Manor when Theodore Jr. and Jessica returned home from Hogwarts. On Christmas morning the children woke up to an abundance of beautifully wrapped presents underneath a grand Christmas tree. That evening mother and daughter prepared a delicious holiday meal that the family was now enjoying. The two Theodores were talking over a business deal that the elder had just made while Mandy and Jess casually chatted.

Their conversation was mostly one-sided. Many did most of the talking and her daughter abruptly responded with phrases such as "Yes" "No" "I guess" and "That's nice." Jess was detached and mentally absent. The sharp Ravenclaw knew that her daughter was deeply troubled and she was currently lost in thought. She was tactful enough not to bring up the issue during dinner, and instead chose to ask about the source of the trouble later that night when she and her husband bid their daughter goodnight.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas, darling?" Theodore Sr. asked Jess as he tucked her in.

"Very much."

He smiled in satisfaction and kissed each of his daughter's pink cheeks. "Goodnight, angel."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Theodore kissed her forehead then exited the bedroom, finally leaving Mandy to speak freely with Jess.

"What's wrong, darling?" Mandy asked gently, taking a seat on her daughter's bed.

"What do you mean, Mum?"

Mandy gave her a knowing look. "Don't be daft with me, Jessica. I know something is been troubling you."

Jess sighed in defeat. She had never been skilled in the game of deceit. She had great difficulty lying to anyone, especially her own mother. But she decided to continue to keep mum on the situation and take the diplomatic road.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not yet, at least."

Mandy nodded in understanding and kissed her daughter goodnight. Jess was the type of person that preferred to deal with things on her own. Mandy knew that she would open up on her own time.

Now Jess was left alone to ponder the situation.

Violet and Alice's fight was frightening. She had never seen them so angry at each other! She had a gut feeling that Alice initiated the confrontation. When she stumbled across the scene it was Alice that was casting the spells and Violet that was blocking them. And Violet never truly got angry until Alice tried to curse her. In a way, Jess couldn't blame Violet for reacting the way she did. If someone tried to curse her she would've went berserk as well.

On the other hand, Jess was sure that Violet had done or said something insensitive to aggravate the situation. Violet was ace at magic but good with emotions she was not. Alice was very sensitive while Violet most of the time had the emotions of a rock and was rather tactless in her dealings with people. This fact had always served as a bit of a conflict but never had it gone this far. So she understood Alice's anger and frustration.

Jess's head was spinning. She was angry at both of her best friends, and yet understood and had compassion for both. She was also quite angry at herself for doing nothing to stop them fighting. She just stood aside and did nothing. Sure, she screamed at them to stop, but it was obvious that more than screaming was required to get them to stop.

Then a horrifying thought dawned on Jess. What if Violet and Alice never made up? What if this fight ruined their friendship forever? What about her? Jess couldn't handle being stuck in the middle again, not like this. She didn't want to divide her time between the two of them instead of the three of them spending their free time together. She didn't want to have to play the role of referee whenever the two girls accidentally crossed paths. She didn't want to choose. She didn't want their friendship to fall to pieces. She didn't want this to happen. She _couldn't _have this happen.

"I _won't _let this happen!"

Jess jumped out of bed and marched to her desk where she turned on the lamp and grabbed ink, quill and parchment. she made herself comfortable and prepared herself for a long night of planning to get Violet and Alice to make up. She was going to heal this lifelong friendship, no matter how long or how much effort it took.

Their friendship was worth it.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short! But I promise you will be seeing a _lot_ more of the Nott family later! :)**


	23. The Christmas Chapter: Longbottom

Christmas for the Longbottom family was always a very special time. Neville splurged for the holidays and rented a countryside cabin for his family to spend the holiday in. The Longbottom family was also granted permission to have the mentally impaired Alice Longbottom with them for four days to celebrate the season.

The cabin boasted four bedrooms, a full kitchen and a grand fireplace. They were surrounded by open spaces and great trees, the snow falling heavy and a pure white color. They would often see deer or occasionally a snow rabbit pass by the window. It was so majestic. Neville couldn't have been happier! He had his family, a cozy cabin and a majestic landscape. It was beautiful. It was magical.

"This one is for you, dear." Augusta Longbottom said as she placed a small wrapped box into the elder Alice's palm. The younger witch unwrapped the gift carefully, then discarded the boxed gift on the floor. Augusta tutted as Alice pocketed the gift wrapping instead.

"At least she's found something of interest besides gum wrappers." Hannah reasoned. "We must have nearly a million of those in our flat by now."

Neville smirked a little behind his wife's back. He loved receiving gum wrappers from his mother. This small gesture reminded him that on an unconscious level his mother still knew that she was her son and that she loved him. His father had passed away several years before so Neville cherished his mother and everything she gave to him, even if it was just a sweet wrapper. It brought him great joy to see his children interacting with his mother and enjoying her company despite such circumstances. It was evident that Alice enjoyed her grandchildren and was also in the habit of gifting them with gum wrappers.

The Christmas meal was as interesting as it always was; Alice and Frank giggling and discreetly flinging forkfuls of food at each other, Augusta loudly recanting a story about her old Charms professor that was wicked and unfair, Alice happily building a mountain out of her mashed potatoes, Hannah reprimanding the children for misbehaving, and Neville staying quiet and enjoying it all. With the exception of Hannah running off to the loo a few times, it was a typical Longbottom celebration.

By later that night most of the family was exhausted from singing Christmas carols, sledding and eating such a big meal. Augusta and Frank went to bed early and Hannah was not feeling well. Neville went to check on his wife, leaving the two Alices alone in the living room. Alice stared at her grandmother and wondered what was going through her mind. She appeared to be content, but was she happy to be out of St. Mungo's? Did she dread going back? Did she actually like the wizarding hospital?

Unfortunately no one would ever know. But one thing Alice was sure of was that her grandmother was a good listener. She could tell her anything and she knew she was listening and wouldn't tell a soul. It was convenient that the two were alone, because young Alice was in need of a good vent.

"Grandma, I really messed up." Alice began. "You remember Violet Malfoy, don't you? The friend I always talk about?" The older Alice blinked. Her granddaughter took this as confirmation and continued. "We had a row, a _terrible _row! You see...she and Dad have been spending a lot of time together. They've been shutting themselves up in his office, whispering to each other and taking off without telling anyone where they're going!"

Alice was crying now.

"I just got so frustrated! Eleven years of being in Violet Malfoy's shadow, being bossed around by her, criticised for being her friend...I started the whole thing. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. I just lost it and I attacked her first. There was a voice in my head telling me to stop but I just couldn't! I-I didn't mean to get her into trouble. Sh-she was just defending herself! And now everyone hates her..."

Neville had returned from the bedroom he was sharing with his wife, and was standing quietly in the doorway and listening to Alice's confession.

"I've barely got to see my dad over the past eight years because he's been so busy teaching at Hogwarts! Finally I get the chance to spend more time with him and he's spending all his time with Violet! Why does he love her more than me? I know she lost a parent but did I have to lose one, too?"

Neville had heard enough. He charged forward and took his daughter into his arms. His heart was broken by Alice's words. He was crying just as hard as she was.

"This all my fault." He repeated like a broken record as he cradled his daughter in his arms. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"Why do you love her more than me?" Alice cried.

"I don't, darling, I don't." Neville cried into his daughter's ear. "I'll make this right, I swear to you that I'll do whatever it takes to make this right. I love you so much!"

And Alice believed him.

"I love you too, Daddy. So much!"

Just a moment later Neville found himself being held. He and Alice looked up to see who had been holding the both of them. They were shocked to see the first Alice Longbottom affectionately holding her son and granddaughter, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

O-O

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when Neville crawled into bed. He had accidentally woken up Hannah and she turned on the lamp.

"Neville?"

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to wake you."

"What's going on? What were you doing up so late?"

"I was up with Alice and Mum."

Hannah raised her eyebrows. "Oh? What were you three up to?"

"She hugged me." Neville blurted out. "Mum hugged me."

Hannah was dumbfounded. Neville was excited. His mother had never hugged him before. It wasn't her fault, he knew, but this was still a phenomenal event. It was a glimmer of hope, hope that she might be getting a little better. But this seemed not to be a thing of importance to Hannah. She was withdrawn and distracted, and evidently very ill. Neville concluded that the culprit was a bout of the influenza and returned to replaying the affectionate gesture in his mind.

"Neville, I got an owl today from Padma—" Hannah handed her husband a vanilla envelope that had been sitting on the nightstand to her left. "She sent some important documents you said you needed..."

Neville stared at the envelope for a good while, hesitate to open it and look at it's contents.

"What's in the envelope?" Hannah asked, noticing Neville's reluctance.

"Just some of Ava's medical records. I thought they'd help, but..."

His demeanor had completely changed. The happy and enchanted Neville was now anxious and deeply upset. Hannah gently stroked her husband's hair.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Hannah asked in her most soothing voice. "Something has been bothering you, I know it has. Now tell me, what's going on?"

A small part of him wanted to just break down and confess all of his problems. He wanted relief. He _needed _relief. But the logical part of himself was screaming at him that it was not the right time and to keep it to himself just a little bit longer.

The logical Neville won the debate and returned the envelope to it's original place on the nightstand. He kissed his wife goodnight and rolled over to sleep. But Hannah would not rest. She shook Neville and beckoned him to wake up.

"What? What's going on?"

"Neville, I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait until the morning?" Neville asked sleepily.

"It can't!"

Hannah was crying now. Neville was quickly alert and began comforting his wife.

"Hannah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Neville...I...I'm...I'm pregnant."

Neville jumped back from Hannah like he had just touched a white-hot poker.

"Neville!"

Neville jumped out of the bed and staggered into a corner. He slumped down to the floor, his eyes as big as saucers. He looked scared. He looked shocked. He looked _horrified_.


	24. The Christmas Chapter: Thomas

Christmas in the Thomas household was an exhausting affair to say the least. Dean's side of the family boasted five sisters and several nieces and nephews. Parvati's family consisted of just her parents, her twin sister, two nieces and one nephew. Though they occupied a spacious four bedroom home, the Thomas household was bursting at the seams during the holidays. Thankfully, Padma was skilled at Extendable Charms so both families were able to fit comfortably.

It was hectic but everyone, Muggles and Wizards, black and Indian, got along smoothly.

"I am so full!" Grandpa George groaned as he eased himself into an arm chair.

"Me too!" Nathaniel said. He emphasized his statement with a loud belch.

"Nathaniel!" Parvati screeched.

His cousins and siblings laughed, which egged him on. Nathaniel belched again, but this time received a smack on the back of his head from his mother.

"_Ouch!"_

"That's what you get for acting like we didn't teach you any manners!" Parvati hissed.

Nathaniel mumbled something underneath his breath and joined his cousins playing a video game system. This left the family to turn their attention on Ty, who had been quiet the whole day. He was a quiet person in general but that day he was even more so.

"Tyler?" Grandpa Patil asked. "Are you alright? You've barely spoken all day."

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm alright. Just a bit tired."

This was a lie. Ty wasn't the least bit tired. His mind was constantly working, constantly trying to convince himself that his father didn't have an affair with Violet's mother. The idea was insane. It was completely asinine. His father loved his mother. After all, he married her and had three children by her! Dean Thomas loved his wife. He had to! Didn't he?

Ty glanced at his parents. Dean was sat between to his mother and sister Nia, a sketch pad in hand. He was no doubt capturing the family moment with a quick sketch of the scene. Parvati was exchanging beauty secrets with one of her sister-in-laws, seemingly oblivious that her second son had just slipped one of those contraband violent car theft games into the game system. Ty was disheartened to notice that all of the married couples were sitting next to each other, some holding hands, quietly exchanging quick pecks on the lips, or seemed content with just being together while his parents were sitting apart. They appeared not to know or care what their spouse was. Was this normal for a couple that had been married for fourteen years, or did this signal that his parents' marriage was lacking something?

Ty thought on this. Parvati was an affectionate person. She was always hugging or kissing someone on the cheek. Dean, however, was a different story. While he was indeed friendly and kind to all, was not big on public displays of affection. He hugged his sons and completely doted on his daughter, he was apprehensive and even embarrassed about affection when it came to his wife. Even in their own home all Parvati got was a lightning fast peck on the cheek or the lips. Was he really no longer in love with his wife and decided to shower some other woman with affection instead? Or was that just his nature?

All of the thinking and analyzing was beginning to make Ty feel ill. The twisting feeling in his stomach worsened when his little sister felt the need to make herself the center of attention at his expense.

"I know why Ty is being so quiet!" Sophia announced to the entire room as loudly as she could. "He misses his girlfriend!"

Ty groaned. Now everyone was staring at him.

"Girlfriend?" His mother started. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

His maternal grandmother jumped in. "Mati hasn't said anything about you two officially being a couple."

"That's because his girlfriend isn't Mati!" Sophia added, laughing obnoxiously.

"Shut your big mouth, Sophia!"

Sophia was not phased. She happily continued to announce her brother's private business to the entire family.

"To has been dating Violet Malfoy! Violet _Malfoy!" _She repeated Violet's name as if no one understood the gravity of what she had just said.

The eyebrows of all of the magical family members rose.

"Malfoy?" Grandpa George echoed. There was a smile slowly forming on his plump face. "Tell us all about her, boy!"

This egged Sophia on further, and she gladly informed everyone of what she knew.

"Violet is a First Year at Hogwarts. And her dad caught them kissing last week and knocked Tyler straight on his bony bum!"

There was a cry of outrage from his relatives. Ty shot his cousin Stephen an accusing glare that the latter denied with a shrug and a head shake. Ty was bombarded with questions and smothering attention that was unwanted and un-necessary. Ty was humiliated as his Healer aunt tried to examine him for any serious injuries.

"Aunt Padma, I'm fine! This really isn't necessary!"

But he was unheard. Sophia sat watching the debacle and grinned.

"Chloe Finnigan overheard Liam on the phone when you two talked the other day." Sophia told him.

"_Overheard?" _Ty spat. "More like she was listening on the other line!"

"I always knew the man was a nutter!" Padma grumbled. "Shoving a child to the floor! I should've known he was capable of something like this years ago when he barged into my office and dragged Ava out!"

_"What?" _Ty shrieked. "When? Why?"

But Padma would not answer, no matter how Ty pried. Finally he decided that he would need help. Without a word he ran to his bedroom to write Violet Malfoy a letter.

O-O

Later that night Dean came swaggering into the bedroom after winning the bedtime battle with Nathaniel and Sophia. He was feeling confident, and was thrilled to see his his dressed in a blood red number that Dean had never seen before. Parvati immediately had his attention.

"New piece for the lingerie line?" Dean had a sloppy grin on his face. He walked over to where Parvati was looking at her reflection and gently placed his large hands on her hips. "You look beautiful."

Dean wasted no time. He peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses, slowly becoming crazed by her exotic scent. But it was clear that Parvati did not have the same intentions as her husband when she wiggled from his embrace.

"I'm _not _in the mood, Dean!" She huffed.

"Sure fooled me!" A disgruntled Dean muttered. "You know, with the lingerie and all—"

"Can't I just try something on without wanting to have sex?" Parvati picked up a throw pillow and tossed it at Dean's head.

Dean dodged the pillow and stared at his wife.

"What the hell are you so angry about?"

"Malfoy!" Parvati shouted. "Malfoy! He put his hands on our son!"

Dean shushed her.

"Please, keep your voice down!"

"I will not keep my voice down! Draco Malfoy shoved _our son! _Why aren't you shouting about this?"

"_Keep your voice down!" _Dean urged, not wanting to wake up their children. "And I took care of Malfoy as soon as I found out."

Parvati was outraged! She rounded on her husband.

"You already knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"Calm down!" He tried to massage her shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Parvati, _please! _You'll wake the kids. Please, just sit down here and relax."

"Dean—"

"Please?" He ran his palms up and down her arms. It took a few moments, but she finally calmed herself down enough to allow Dean to vigorously massage her small shoulders.

"So what's the story about Malfoy?"

Dean shrugged. "Just as Sophia said it happened, I guess. He and Violet kissed and for some reason Malfoy was there and saw them. Neville sent me an owl and told me about it. I went to Harry and Ron and they took down the protective spells on his house. I took care of him, I did!"

"Oh? So you already killed the bastard?"

"No, but I did knock his lights out. I think I saw blood flowing from his nose."

This seemed to satisfy Parvati, and she relaxed and reveled in the massage. Dean once again began kissing a trail down her neck. He had been convinced that they were in for a very pleasant night when she asked the question he was hoping to avoid.

"Are you okay with Ty and Violet dating?"

He groaned inwardly and deflected the question.

"What about you? Are you okay with it?"

"Yes." Parvati said without hesitation.

Dean was surprised.

"Really?" Parvati nodded. "Even though she's Ava's daughter and...well, you know..."

Parvati giggled.

"Why would I not be okay with their relationship just because you used to date her mother? That's just ridiculous! I mean, you two dated for only a year and it wasn't anything too serious."

_If you only knew, _Dean thought.

"Besides, she's a pretty girl and she's quite brilliant, from what I've heard. And Ty really seems to like her. I don't care much for her family, but that's not her fault. I don't see the harm in them seeing each other."

"Wow." Dean whispered.

"Why do you sound so amazed?"

"It's just...I'm surprised that you're alright with it is all."

"Why? Because you used to snog her mother?" She giggled. "Do you really think I'm that petty, love?"

"Don't know," he grinned. "You're very unpredictable."

"Unpredictable, huh?"

She quickly turned and captured his lips with hers.

"I love you, Dean. So much."

Dean was silent for a moment before telling his wife that he loved her.

O-O

It was nearly midnight and Ty was still awake. He had been waiting for his family to fall asleep so he could search his father's private office. Ty decided that if there was any evidence of an affair that it would be in his office. It was well known that he kept a safe hidden behind a family portrait that contained his most personal and treasured objects. He had seen it once when he was younger.

So when he was sure everyone was asleep he silently crept downstairs to his father's office. It was easy to take the lock off; the spare key was taped to the side of the door frame. The Thomas's lived in a mixed Muggle and Wizarding neighborhood in North London, and it was a community law that no un-necessary magic was allowed for fear that the Muggles would catch on. Once inside he shut the door as quietly as possible then immediately went for the safe.

Guilt was overwhelming Ty and beating him over the head. He knew he was wrong for breaking into his father's safe. His parents had taught him better than this. He was wicked for doing this. But he had to know. He needed to know for his own peace of mind. He needed to know for Violet's sanity.

_Violet!_

Ty let his mind wander to the witch that he had connected with in such a short amount of time. He had admitted to himself a while ago that he fancied her, and he was sure after their (almost) kiss that she felt the same. He had forgotten all about his crush on Mati and was now taken with Miss Malfoy. It had even crossed his mind once or twice to ask her out, but something always held him back. Violet seemed to be far too busy and more into her personal vendettas to be bothered with a boyfriend. She might not have been ready or even allowed to date. And if it turned out that their parents did have an affair, Ty imagined that would put a real damper on things.

Ty shook his head clear. He'd figure Violet out later. For now he needed to focus on the task at hand.

He rifled through the safe. There was just mounds of old drawings, old Quidditch robes and boxes of old Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. There was nothing of interest until he got to the back of the safe. There was a white satin box filled with drawings that he knew was Ava. One of the drawings showed the blue-eyed beauty with long golden blonde hair sitting on the edge of a river bank staring pensively into the water. Another depicted her peacefully sleeping. Ty looked through them all, seeing Ava in several different scenarios; eating, reading, sitting in class, laughing, petting animals, cooking, and sleeping.

Ty nearly had a heart attack when he saw the drawing of a very naked Ava posing on a bed.

He quickly put all of the drawings back. He had too much respect to look at a nude drawing of Violet's mother. If his friends ever looked at a drawing of his mother's nude body he'd more than likely punch them out cold. He was just about to return the box to it's original place when he spotted a smaller box. It was small and black velvet.

His heart stopped for a moment. He hoped this wasn't what he thought it was. _Please don't let this be what I think it is. Please!_ Ty thought as he opened the box. His heart dropped when he saw the gleaming ring with the large diamond in the center. The inside of the ring was scripted with the words: _For Ava, The love of my life, Love Dean_

The love of his life? _Parvati _was supposed to be the love of his life! Not Ava. _Not Ava! _

Ty felt dizzy. He felt sick. He couldn't handle the truth, whatever the truth was.


	25. The View Point of a Stanger

It was nearly half past noon when Violet met up with Ty at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. They had concocted a plan I which each had lied to their parents and said that they were visiting a friend. Since both students were not particularly happy with their families, especially their fathers, neither had an issue with telling such a dangerous lie.

Violet could see that Ty was deeply disturbed about something. He was anxious and angry, and not himself at all. He was also noticeably more distant with her, having greeted her with a cold hug.

"What's going on, Ty?" Violet asked as they sat down at a snow-covered table. "Your letter sounded really important."

For a moment Ty thought of telling Violet about his discovery in his father's office, but then he thought the better of it and told her about what his aunt had let slip about her parents. Violet looked at him with an expression that indicated that she was not surprised.

"I knew he was hiding something." She said more to herself than to Ty. "Well, off to St. Mungo's we go."

"What? Right _now?" _Violet nodded and stood up to leave but Ty refused to follow. "Aren't you afraid we'll get in trouble for not being where we said we would be?"

"Not really. I want to find out what secret my father is keeping. Do you think he'd just let me see your aunt if I'd ask? I'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission." She grabbed Ty's hand and yanked him to his feet.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ty asked as Violet pulled him along. "Just walk in there and ask her what happened? I don't think that's going to happen, Violet. It was obvious that what she said was an accident and she didn't want to talk about any further. My Aunt Padma is as stubborn as a hippogriff!"

"I'm not worried about that. If anyone can break her down, it's you. You have a way with people, you know. Besides, didn't you mention that you two are very close?"

"We are, but I don't think she'll say anything. Even if she would talk to me about it, I doubt she'd have the time to really say anything. She's the Head Healer and she's quite busy with all of the patients. Who are we to just waltz in there and expect her to—"

"I'm already ahead of you on that."

She lead him into an empty alley off of an isolated street. Violet rolled up the right sleeve of her winter coat and picked up a hefty rock that was bigger than her entire hand.

"Here, take this and smash it over my arm as hard as you can."

_"What?!"_

He jumped back from her, horrified at what she had just told him.

"Take this rock and smash it over my arm as hard as you can." Violet repeated slowly as if Ty had not understood her the first time.

"What the hell for?"

"To break it. That way we'll have a reason to be at St. Mungo's in the first place. While my arm is being healed that will give you time to talk to her."

"That's insane!"

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" She retorted.

"Yeah, how about we wait until she's on break to talk to her? It makes a shit ton more sense than purposely breaking your arm with a bloody rock!"

"Perhaps, but just to make sure—"

Before Ty could react Violet brought the rock down on her own arm with great force. Ty's stomach lurched as the sickening sound of a bone snapping filled the winter air. Violet let out a shriek of pain and dropped the rock. Her arm was no doubt broken.

"You're barking mad!" Ty screamed.

"You've just now noticed?" Violet winced as she cradled her broken arm with the other. "Let's get going! My arm is broken."

The two young Gryffindors took a wizard bus to St. Mungo's. When they walked into the hospital Ty asked the witch at the front desk for his aunt. Since Ty was an aspiring Healer and frequented the hospital to sometimes volunteer as a helper, they were granted access straight to the Head Healer's office for Violet's care.

"Merlin! What happened to you, child?" Padma said as she stared wide-eyed at the injury. It was already swollen and bruised with a nasty gash in the center where the edges of the rock had ripped her flesh.

"I slipped on a patch of ice and my arm smashed against a rock."

Padma shook her head and began working on her broken arm.

"You sit here and relax for a moment. The potions will take a few minutes to settle in." The Healer told Violet.

"Thank you." said Violet.

"You're welcome, Miss Malfoy. Just do us a favor and be more carefully next time!"

The older witch turned to leave. Violet motioned for Ty to go after her. He was hesitant for a moment but finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Aunt Padma, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Padma looked surprised but motioned for Ty to follow her.

"What's the matter, Ty?" She asked when they were outside of her office.

"Look, I don't know any other way to say this than to just say it outright." He took a deep breath. "On Christmas you said something about Mr. Malfoy dragging his ex-wife from your office. Auntie, I really need to know exactly what happened."

"Ty—"

"Auntie, _please! _You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't very important to me."

"Important to you or important to Violet?" She cocked an eyebrow.

He thought for a moment before saying, "Both."

He looked at her with wide eyes, wordlessly begging for information. Padma had never seen her nephew like this. Ty wasn't one that would beg for anything unless it was important to him. She sighed and told him what she knew.

O-O

"That's it?" Violet screamed when he told her. "That's all she said?"

"Yes! She just said that he burst into the office and they started to row. Then he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a stairwell. Aunt Padma screamed for security but by the time they got there he was gone." Violet hit her fist against the wall in frustration. "I'm sorry, Vi..."

Violet said nothing else. The pair stood outside of the wizarding hospital for a while, Violet fuming and Ty trying to comfort her. Eventually Ty went back inside to use the restroom, leaving Violet alone to pout.

"She's a lying bitch." said a strange voice came from behind Violet.

Violet turned around and saw a large blonde woman with a rather blunt face and a nurse's uniform. She was tall and rather muscular. Violet was reminded of those Amazon women. Her voice was deep for a woman, and she spoke in a raspy tone that was most likely a consequence of smoking. She had a cigarette in her hand as she stared at Violet.

"Excuse me?"

"That Patil-Goldstein woman. She's such a liar."

"What do you mean?"

The strange woman took a long drag of her nicotine stick before she spoke again.

"She was listening at the door when your parents were talking in the stair well. The stupid bitch was lying through her teeth back there!" She shook her head and mumbled curses under her breath.

Violet was shocked.

"How did you—"

"I indulge in a little eavesdropping every once in a while." The Amazon woman explained. "I was also here that day when it happened. Here—"

She reached into her pocket and retrieved a vile that contained a familiar silver substance. She tossed it to Violet, who caught it and stared at the object.

"I...Thank you."

The Amazon did say not another word. She had turned a corner and was out of sight before Violet could catch her name.

O-O

The winter wind was particularly bitter that day. Neville Longbottom's lips were becoming dry and cracked as the wind whipped his face. He had been outside on the back patio for most of the day, just as he had been since his wife told him she was pregnant. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't avoiding Hannah. They weren't exactly on good terms at the time.

Neville's reaction to the news of Hannah's third pregnancy was horrible and he knew it. He felt like the worst husband and father on the planet. This wasn't all Hannah's fault, he was jointly responsible for this third offspring. If he could have he would've kicked himself in the arse for not being more careful. He didn't want another child, and he heated himself for feeling that way.

Neville loved his children, and he was quite content with just Alice and Frank. Two children, one boy and one girl. That was always Neville's dream family. It always seemed practical to live as a family of four in their three bedroom flat above the Leaky Cauldron. Alice and Frank being just eleven months apart was a huge benefit for the family, they always had someone close in age to play with and they'd be attending Hogwarts almost at the same time, giving Hannah a much needed break.

It had been a decade since there was an infant in the home. Neville had been very hands-on with the other children, but now he had a job at Hogwarts that caused him to live there for nine months out of the year. He wouldn't be able to be as present as he was before. The only options were to travel home every night or to quit his job, and the latter would most definitely _not _be happening. The situation was looking worse by the minute. They did not have the time nor the space for this third child!

Neville's stomach was starting to turn from all of the thinking. He sighed and planted his forehead on the snow covered table in front of him.

"Dad?"

It was Alice.

"Get back inside, sweetheart. You'll catch a cold out here." His voice was slightly stifled because of his position.

"I just came out here to tell you that lunch is ready. Mum made a casserole from leftover ham."

"Great." He said miserably. "I'll be inside in a moment."

Alice sat next to her father and draped the blanket that had been around her body over his.

"You should get inside, Dad. It's freezing out here. You'll get sick."

"I'll be fine."

There was a beat of silence.

"Is this about Mum being pregnant?"

Neville lifted his head up.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I overheard her and Gran talking about it when I woke up this morning."

Neville groaned and put his head back down on the freezing table.

"Dad, do you love me?"

Neville gaped at her.

"Of course I do!"

"Do you love Frank?"

"Certainly!"

"Were you happy when we were born?"

"Yes."

"Do you enjoy being a father?"

"Yes! It's my favorite thing in the world!"

"Then why aren't you happy about this baby? I'm happy, Gran and Mum are happy. I'm sure Frank will be, too. Why aren't you?"

He groaned and clawed at his hair.

"You wouldn't understand. Things have changed, priorities have shifted! We don't have the time or the space for another child. How will we pull this off?"

"By working together." Alice told him. "We'll make time and space! Like it or not, this baby is coming. Instead of looking at it as a burden we should look at it like a blessing! We'll all have to make sacrifices, but that's what family does. Our love is just expanding, that's all. We're a family, and you always told me that family is the most important thing."

Neville stared at his daughter. He was amazed how the same girl that was crying last week about how he loved another child more than her was now giving him advice. And it was wise advice, at that. He was proud of her. Despite everything, Alice had found the bright spot in the situation. He felt foolish at how childish he had been acting, that his eleven year old had been more mature than him. She was right. He loved being a father and loved watching his children grow up. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright, and he'd have another person to love for all eternity.

"How'd you become to wise?" He asked his daughter.

Alice smiled shyly and shrugged. "Don't know, but what I do know is that you and Mum need to talk."

She took her father's hand and together they entered the cabin. Neville immediately approached his wife and requested to speak in private. Hannah at first was hesitant but ultimately decided to talk to Neville in their bedroom.

"Neville—"

He cut her off with a kiss. It was deep and passionate. It was loving. He hadn't kissed her like this in a long time.

"I was wrong," he said. He had unlatched his lips from hers and their foreheads were now gently pressed together. "I was _so _wrong for reacting the way I did." He slid his hands down to her belly. "You've bore me two beautiful, and I can't wait for a third."

O-O

Violet went straight home after her encounter with the mysterious woman at St. Mungo's. She hadn't told Ty about what had occurred. She knew he'd say that she was a stranger and she couldn't be trusted. That was perfectly reasonable to think. Violet was unsure if this woman was dangerous or not, but she was sure that she held the answer to Violet's question.

Without saying hello to her family Violet went straight to the storage room that she knew had an active Pensive. She poured in the silvery substance and dove straight in.

Violet landed in St. Mungo's next to the Amazon woman, who was casually walking down the hallway pushing a trolley topped with medical potions for the patients. Everything was peaceful until she heard Padma shout for security. She looked down the hall to see her father pulling her mother by the wrist. Ava was hitting him with her fists and demanding that he let her go. Draco yanked her into a stair well and slammed the door shut.

Violet and the Amazon nurse raced to the door. The nurse tried to open the door but it had been locked.

"Sarah! Sarah!" A frantic Padma screamed as she ran towards the nurse. "Have you seen—"

"They're in here, Miss." The Amazon nurse now known as Sarah told her.

Padma searched her robes for her wand, but was devastated to discover that she had left it in her office. So she banged on the door frantically, but neither Draco or Ava seemed to have noticed. But their voices could be heard through the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Draco? How dare you put your hands on me!"

"What the hell are _you _doing, Ava?" He retorted.

"Going to a Healer, Draco! You had no right—"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Ava! I know what you've been up to!"

Ava huffed indignantly. "You're out of your mind. Now release me!"

"I _know _what you've been up to, Ava! I saw you at that café on the Isle of Man!" There was a tense silence. Since Ava seemed unable to speak he plowed on. "I know what you've been up to and I'm telling you that you need to _stop_ this madness!"

More silence. Then, "Why do you even care?"

Ava's voice was weak and shaky. Violet knew her mother had been close to tears at this point.

"Because I love you!" Draco's voice was softer now, but still very insistent. "And I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Almost immediately Ava was full-on sobbing now.

"Draco...I...I'm pregnant!"

Violet dropped to her knees. Her heart raced. Her palms began to sweat. _Pregnant?_

"No." She heard her father say in a small voice. "No!"

"I'm six weeks along. Padma said the baby should be here by mid-March. Oh, Draco! What am I going to do now?"

Ava's cries had suddenly become muffled, presumably because her ex-husband was now holding her in his arms.

"We should get out of here and talk about this in private." Draco said, and with a faint _pop _the stair well was once again empty.

Violet was now in present time. She was still on her knees. Her ears were ringing and her heart racing. Pregnant. Her mother had been _pregnant _when she was murdered. Pregnant by a mysterious lover that could've been the same person that killed her.

Hot blood was coursing through Violet's veins. She was boiling. She was livid. Someone had murdered her mother and her unborn brother or sister. That had taken _two _lives that night. Violet did not know who the culprit was, but she knew one thing; they made a grand mistake that night. They should've taken three lives instead of two that night.

Leaving Violet Elizabeth Malfoy alive was the mistake of their life, because she would never stop hunting them for as long as she lived.

* * *

**Wow. Intense, huh? :) Just a note that you might not care about but I'll tell you anyway; The scene with Violet breaking her arm was inspired by a scene in one of my favorite movies called _Orphan_, which stars Isabelle Fuhrman (Clove in _The Hunger Games_ film). Really, it's a great movie. You should check it out if you already haven't. I might be doing a fanfiction based on that! **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! :) xoxo**


	26. The Mysterious Note

The new discovery of her mother's pregnancy sent Violet into an obsessive frenzy. Knowing that no one would assist her because they were more concerned with hiding their own dirty little secrets, she decided to go it alone. She was like a tornado that would not stop until it was satiated with the justice it was desperately seeking.

Violet about turned Malfoy Manor inside out searching for hidden viles that contained any memory her father's had about her mother's secret lover. Words can not describe how furious she was when she found nothing useful. Violet was frustrated and for the first time in her life, she felt hopeless. It felt like she was on a hamster wheel, running as fast as she could and still getting nowhere. she was in a maze with no hope of finding her way out.

Violet felt trapped. She felt crazed.

Violet had quickly grown silent and brooding. She would spend all of her spare time by herself, desperately trying to think of anyone that could've been her mother's boyfriend. The fact that she could not remember Ava having a boyfriend or failing to notice that her mother had been dating again angered her the most. She had failed, and was continuing to fail her mother. These thoughts kept her up all night, invading her dreams and altering her reality.

Violet almost withdrew from everyone and everything. She would attend her classes and do her course work, but otherwise would spend her time underneath a remote willow tree near the Black Lake. There she would think and sulk, sometimes she would even fall asleep beneath the tree, often being found by Hagrid or a stray Centaur. Needless to say, Violet's friends, family and professors were concerned. But each time they voiced their concerns their words fell on deaf ears.

The icy winter melted into spring, and Jess and Alice found themselves watching Violet violently push scrambled eggs around her breakfast plate and scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"She looks so angry!" Alice commented.

"Something's definitely wrong." said Jess. "What in the world happened to her over the holidays?"

"I don't know, but I really want to find out. I mean, look at her! She's all skin and bones and she's turned into a hermit. She's even ignoring Ty! Look!"

Alice pointed to the Gryffindor table where Ty was attempting a conversation with Violet. She was plainly ignoring him in favor of writing her thoughts down on parchment.

Jess agreed. "Come on, we have to find out what's going on."

Alice hesitated for a moment, but did follow Jess to the Gryffindor table. She was nervous about approaching Violet considering that the last time they spoke they had gotten into a huge fight. She had gotten over the fight, having realized that she was wrong for her actions and forgiven Violet for cursing her. Alice was ready and willing to put the situation behind them and mend their lifelong friendship. It was a new year and a new beginning. But she was unsure of Violet's feelings. She was a known grudge-holder and rarely forgave anyone. Alice decided that their friendship was worth the risk.

"Ty, can you please excuse us for a moment? We'd like to have a word with Violet." Jess asked the Third Year boy.

"Erm...sure." He said. "I'll see you later, Violet?"

"Yeah, I guess." Violet responded. Ty shot her one last worried look before leaving for Quidditch practice. Alice and Jess sat themselves across from the raven-haired witch.

"Erm...hi, Violet." Alice began nervously. She fingered her wand in her robe pocket, a little on edge and preparing herself in the case of another fight. "I-I know we haven't spoken since...well, we haven't spoken in a long time..." She looked to Jess, who nodded some encouragement and urged her to go on. "Um...a lot of things have happened...Mum's having another baby! We just found out on Christmas. She's due on the first of July! We're all very excited! We chose not to find out the sex of the baby until it's born so we can all be surprised—"

"Alice," Violet's voice was slow and firm with a bite of danger that set Alice and Jess' nerves on edge. "I have more important things to worry about than you or your family. I don't care about your mother being pregnant or the stupid apology you're about to give. Do yourself a favor and leave me alone!"

Violet stormed out of the Great Hall to the comfort of her willow tree. She had once again fallen asleep soon after she sat down and was not happy when she was woken up by Ty Thomas.

"I'm sorry to...erm...disturb you..." He was nervous and very weary of the temperamental Violet. "This letter came just after you left the Great Hall. Selena gave it to me to give to you..."

He handed Violet a letter addressed to her written in unfamiliar handwriting. Her stomach started to dance as she quickly tore the letter open.

_Violet Malfoy,_

_Meet me in the Little Hangleton Graveyard next Sunday night at 9 o'clock. There are some things we need to discuss._

_S.C.C._

"Who's S.C.C.?" Ty, who had been reading the note over Violet's shoulder asked. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, regretting reading the private note without an invitation.

But Violet did not seem upset by this. She was staring at the initials pensively.

"S.C.C." She whispered. "I have no idea who that is..."

"Violet," Ty said after a few moments. "You aren't actually going to meet with this person, are you? I mean, they could be some lunatic just trying to lure you into a trap to kill you!"

"I think I'll take my chances."

Ty stood up in an angry protest.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack." Violet told him. "I'm trying to solve my mother's murder and whoever this person is, I have a feeling they know what happened that night."

"And they just might be the killer!"

"That would be awfully convenient, wouldn't it? I would find out who killed my mother _and _I would be able to get my hands on the murderer at the same time! Kill two birds with one stone, I guess."

Ty rolled his eyes at Violet's stubbornness and refusal to listen to reason. He spent the next hour pleading with her not to meet this stranger, begging her not to risk her life. But Violet would not listen. Finally, he suggested a compromise.

"How about I go with you?"

"No!" She screeched.

"Come on, Vi!"

_"No!"_

"Just for safety purposes?"

"I can manage on my own, thank you!"

Ty jumped in front of her path and gently restrained her from walking away from him.

"Violet, _please!_ Just let me go with you just in case something should go wrong. I promise I won't tell anyone or impede whatever you're up to. I just want to make sure you're safe! If something ever happened to you...Violet, please..."

Ty's honey brown eyes were wide and pleading. One look at his eyes and Violet knew that his words were sincere. He truly cared for Violet and her safety. It was sweet and for the first time in months her iced heart melted a little.

"Alright," she said. "But you've got to keep your promises!"

"I will, I swear!" said Ty. He held up his hand and said, "Scout's Honor!"

Violet narrowed her eyes at him a little but laughed lightly.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm assuming that means you'll keep your promise."

"Of course!"

"Good," she said. "Meet me there at ten til nine and bring your wand!"

"Alright."

"Oh, and Ty?"

"Yes?"

Violet stood on her tip toes and kissed Ty how she wanted to that day under the mistletoe.


	27. The Infamous Story of the Squib Children

It was exactly ten minutes before nine o'clock when Ty showed up at the Little Hangleton Graveyard. The night was a bit chilly and dead quiet. The only sound he could hear was the sound of his own heart pounding viciously in his chest. No one ever came to this graveyard, not since Harry Potter escaped Lord Voldemort here several years ago. It was rumored that evil spirits roamed around the burial place in search of new bodies to take over so they could walk amongst the living again. Ty clutched the small crucifix that was hanging from his neck and whispered a prayer for safety.

"Right on time!"

The sudden sound of Violet's voice startled him and he jumped. Violet laughed softly.

"Bloody hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She enclosed a hand around one of his and pulled out her wand from her robe pocket. "Did you bring your wand like I told you?"

"Yeah, but I also brought a few things to help us..."

Ty reached into his rucksack and pulled out two flashlights. He handed one to Violet, who stared at the object as if she had never seen such a device before.

"What is this?"

"A flashlight," Ty explained. "Muggles use these to navigate their way through the dark. Look..."

He turned on muggle device on in demonstration and it emitted a strong light. Violet immediately shut it off and shoved it back into the rucksack.

"We'll get caught if we use these!" She explained. "No one ever comes here and someone will get suspicious if they see us with these flashlight things."

"Fine," said Ty. "But I'm keeping my mobile in my pocket just in case."

Violet rolled her eyes and pulled Ty along and further into the graveyard. The air was sharp and violent and the light shining from the moon was their only source of light. A chill rolled down Ty's spine and he shuddered.

"This is not how I imagined spending my Easter holidays, roaming through a graveyard at night! I don't know why I let you talk me into this—"

_"Shh!" _Violet hissed. "Look over there! I think someone is standing by that head stone!"

Ty followed Violet's pointed finger to a lantern light that was still in the night. His stomach turned over and he immediately regretted coming out that night.

"We can still turn back." Ty whispered to Violet urgently.

_"Shush!" _Violet stopped five feet in front of the barely visible figure. "Hello?"

"You're early...and I see you brought a friend."

Violet recognized that voice immediately. The raspy voice belonged to that Amazon nurse from St. Mungo's.

"Sarah?" Violet gasped.

She threw back the hood of her robe and lifted the lantern to make more of her face visible.

"That's me, Sarah Christine Croft."

"Of course!" said Violet. "_S.C.C."_

"You know her?" Ty asked in a hushed tone that he had not intended Sarah to hear.

"I met her at St. Mungo's."

"And my hearing is just fine, boy!" Sarah snapped. "Follow me, Miss Violet."

She turned on her heel and began to walk toward an unknown location. Violet quickly followed, pulling Ty along with her.

"Sorry about the location. I thought it was best to meet somewhere no one would dare to come looking."

"Well good job. This place is as creepy as!" said Ty.

"Why did you bring this one?" Sarah asked bitterly, jabbing a thumb in Ty's direction.

This angered Ty and he furrowed his brow.

"I'm here to protect her just in case you turn out to be a nutter!"

Sarah snickered viciously.

"And I thought chivalry was dead! How cute!"

Ty was already fed up and stopped in his tracks.

"Violet, let's go—"

"No, I need to hear what she has to say!" Violet told him. "Mrs. Croft—"

"_Miss _Croft. I never married..."

"_Miss _Croft, what is it that you have to tell me?"

"You saw the memory I gave you, I assume?"

A fire sparked in Violet's belly again and she answered with an angry "yes."

"Good." Sarah continued to lead the way for a few moments more before coming to rest at a headstone.

"Miss Croft, please...what is it that you have to tell me?"

"He has to leave before I tell you anything." Sarah demanded.

Ty took up a defensive stance in front of Violet and stared Sarah down.

"I am _not going anywhere!"_

"Well, I refuse to say anything in front of him."

Violet rolled her eyes and bit back a scream of frustration. She did not have time for ridiculous arguing.

"Ty, just stand watch over there, okay?"

"But Violet—"

"Please just do as I say!" Violet pleaded. "Everything will be alright. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Ty hesitated for the longest time. His eyes flickered from Violet to Sarah several times before he finally decided to trust Violet and stomp off to a tree that allowed him a clear picture of the two without being able to hear them.

"He wouldn't understand," said Sarah quietly. "He's not one of us."

"One of us?"

"He wasn't born into our world. He wasn't born into Pureblood society. He doesn't understand the harsh reality of what it means to be magical."

"But he does understand. Ty is a wizard—"

"But he is not Pureblood!"

"So?"

"So he doesn't not understand the pressures of upholding thousands of years of tradition and the consequences of not being like everyone else!" Sarah shined the lantern light on the headstone that had PHILLIP J. CROFT 8 JANUARY 1950 - 23 APRIL 2006 etched across the plaque in bold black lettering. "I was once apart of that world. I was once an aristocrat in this arrogant, prejudiced world we call the wizarding world."

"What...what happened?"

The large and robust woman took deep, ragged breaths, trying her best not to shed tears.

"He kicked us out on the street, my father did. Me and my twin brother, Edwin. We were just seven years old..."

"He kicked you out of your home when you were only _seven?" _Violet was disgusted. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because we brought shame to the House of Croft. He said we were _nothing _but cancerous branches on the Croft family tree. He hated us! Threw us out in the cold! All because we couldn't do magic!"

Violet was taken aback. "You're a...a Squib?"

"Yes, a _filthy squib, _as my father used to say."

"Oh..." Violet was at a loss for words. She had not known any Squibs personally, and she was stunned that the strong woman before her could not do magic.

"We roamed the streets for months, eating scraps from bins, sleeping under bridges...we lived in hell until she found us. Maxine—or Max, as she likes to be called. She and the others found us when we were sick. They healed us and took us in. They were Squibs like us, children that were abandoned because we couldn't do magic. It was like fate had intervened at last!"

Violet was dead silent and completely lost in Sarah's story.

"Over the years we perfected the skill of thievery. We stole from grocery stores, apothecaries, invaded homes, mugged unsuspecting strangers on the street—anything to survive. We took care of each other. We were children stuck between two worlds. We were alone in the world, but we had each other. We were a family!"

Large tears were rolling down Sarah's rough face now, but she still continued her sad story.

"Max and Edwin fell in love and eventually got married. They had a daughter they named Dahlia. I had a child of my own around the same time. Garrett is what I named—his father never stuck around. Anyway, a few months after Dahlia was born Edwin joined the Muggle military. Edwin...he...was killed in battle shortly after."

Sarah was freely crying now. Violet thought to reach out and comfort her, but then thought it was best to stay were she was.

"We were heartbroken. Everyone loved him! I still to this day can't believe he's gone..." She mopped up her tear with the sleeve of her robe. "Max thought it would be a good idea to go to my parents and tell them what happened to Edwin. I told her she was delusional to think that they would care, but Max is as stubborn as a mule and went despite my warnings. And as I said, they did not care. They told her that they had no son named Edwin, that their brat of a daughter did not deserve to bear the name of Croft."

"That's cruel."

Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Evil is as evil does. Max...she was enraged. She lost control and picked up the saber that was mounted on the wall..."

"She killed them?"

"Yes—brutally. They didn't have their wands because they thought she wasn't a threat, her being a Squib and all. The Aurors never solved the case."

Violet's heart began to race.

"Did she take their wands?"

"Yes, as trophies."

"Did she kill anyone else?"

Sarah gave Violet a knowing look.

"Just one more. She said that it was like a release, killing them. Like she had finally gotten the revenge that me and Edwin deserved. She said it was like feasting on a banquet after you've been starved for so long. She said that it felt phenomenal, and we should get our revenge. To free our souls, she said. We learned how to fight, how to use lethal weapons. We spent hour upon hour training, perfecting the skill of hunting and murder so we could one day get revenge on the families that abandoned us because we were not like them."

"Sarah," Violet gripped the woman's broad shoulders. "Who else did she kill?"

There was a loud thumping in Violet's ears. Her gut was telling her that she already knew who Maxine's third victim was.

"Max was born to a Muggle mother. Her Pureblood father never took a look at her, refused to claim her because she was half-blood and couldn't do magic. He made a proper Pureblood marriage, got himself a high ranking job at the Ministry of Magic, had three magical children. Max got in touch with one of her half-sisters, got to know her, gained her trust...she said it was too easy. She had a little girl, you see...that was her weakness. She was too concerned about protecting her daughter than she was about keeping herself alive."

Violet's heart dropped. Her breath caught in her throat. She was numb. It was Maxine. Her aunt. Her aunt killed her mother.

"You're in danger, Violet. Your whole family is in danger. Max won't stop. She won't stop until she gets her revenge on your entire family! I tried to warn your mother but didn't believe me! Violet,—"

Violet's legs acted on their own accord and she was running now, screaming for Ty.

"Violet, what's wrong? Tell me!" Ty asked frantically. He was running next to her now, her hysteria effecting him.

Her chest was heaving as she ran and she was sobbing but determined nonetheless.

"We have to get to my grandfather before it's too late!"

O-O

By the time Violet and Ty made it to Marley Manor the ancient family home was already swarming with Aurors and neighbors.

"NO!" Violet screamed.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and pushed aside anyone in her way. _He's not dead! He's not dead! _

"Violet! Violet!"

She heard her name being called, but she couldn't stop. She had to see her grandfather. She had to see him. He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't!

A pair of strong arms grabbed her. Violet screamed and fought against them, but they were too strong.

"Let me go!" She screamed. "He's not dead! He's not dead!"

"Shh! Violet, please!" It was Neville. Violet flailed violently but he somehow kept her in his grip. "Violet, please calm down! He's not dead! They've taken him to St. Mungo's. He's barely breathing but he's alive. Violet, please!"

Violet stopped fighting and broke down in sobs.

"Sh-she d-did it! She tr-tried to k-kill him like she killed Mummy!" She cried.

"What are you talking about? Who tried to kill him like she killed your mum?"

"M-Maxine!"

Neville furrowed his brow. He had heard the name before. It just couldn't think of when...

"Max—"

Then it hit him. He had heard the name before.

"Violet, come with me. We have to get to my office before—"

"Neville!"

Hermione Weasley appeared out of nowhere. She was running toward Neville and Violet and looking frantic.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"It's Harry and Ron! They've gone mad! They're with Michael Marley and Dean and others, and...they've gone to arrest Malfoy! Neville, I'm afraid they're going to hurt him!"

* * *

**Okay, so the story of the Squib Children is totally made up and probably makes no sense right now, but I promise it will later :)**


	28. Your Sometimes Irrational Brain

Neville and Hermione rushed to Azkaban where Draco Malfoy was being held. They had left the distraught Violet in the care of the Nott family and raced to the wizarding prison before the angry mob of men did something they'd soon regret. When they finally got to the high security cell they found Draco Malfoy with a bloody and bruised face, no doubt courtesy of Michael. The group was shouting insults and accusations of murder at the Slytherin. Hermione immediately threw herself in front of the cell door and shouted her protest.

"Stop it! Stop this this instant!" Hermione shouted.

"Move away from him, Hermione!" Ron warned. "He's a mass murderer!"

Ron attempted to physically remove his wife from the door but she would not be moved.

"No, he's not!" Neville shouted.

Everyone stared at Neville with a surprised anger.

"Neville!" Michael shouted. "How dare you defend him? He murdered Ava and now he's tried to murder my father!"

"It wasn't him!" Neville replied.

Ron scoffed.

"Oh, come off it! Who else could it be? I mean, come on, Neville! First your mum indicated that it was him who slit Lockhart's throat at St. Mungo's, then we found a piece of his robe in the hand of another victim—"

"That is all circumstantial at best!" interjected Hermione. "And none of this makes any sense! Why would Malfoy kill all of those people?"

"Well, he _hated _his Mr. Marley!" said Harry.

"He was the one that encouraged Ava to divorce him in the first place!" Dean added.

"Alright," said Hermione. "But why attempt to kill him now after all these years? And what could his motif possibly be for the other murders? None of those people had any ties to Malfoy!"

"Probably to confuse us and throw us off his trail!" said Ron. The group shouted their agreement.

Hermione shook her head feverishly.

"No, no, no! Have any of you stopped to think that maybe Malfoy is innocent for once? Did it ever occur to you that maybe someone else murdered Ava and the others?"

"Who else would have reason to kill my sister?" Michael shouted. "It was _him, _I tell you!"

"It wasn't!" said Neville. "And we've got proof!"

The room went completely silent.

"You've...got proof?" said Harry in a stunned whisper.

"Well, sort of." said Hermione. She reached into her robe pocket and retrieved a vile of silvery substance and a note. "We extracted this memory from Violet Malfoy about an hour ago. She also gave us this note she received the day before she left Hogwarts for the Easter holiday. I think it's worth a look."

O-O

Harry, Ron and Michael read the note and saw the memory of Violet's encounter with Sarah Croft over and over again. It was hard for them to believe that this Sarah woman would divulge such information quite suddenly after years of silence, and to a child instead of an adult or the authorities. But the evidence was there before them, and they could not ignore it.

Michael was the most disbelieving of them all. He refused to believe that Malfoy was innocent or that his father had a secret love child that was hellbent on revenge. He insisted that the Croft woman was a liar and was hired to take the blame for Malfoy.

"Perhaps," said Harry. "But it's worth looking into." He clapped the larger wizard's shoulder. "Why don't you go see about your dad, Mike? Malfoy is locked up and we'll investigate this...new situation."

Michael agreed and bid everyone farewell before leaving to see his father in St. Mungo's. Now Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were left to discuss the new allegations.

"Harry, do you actually believe what this Sarah Croft told Violet?" Ron asked. "That her Squib half-sister murdered her out of revenge?"

"I think it's true, Ron." Neville spoke up. "I remember seeing an unfinished letter on Ava's desk addressed to someone named Max a few days before she died."

"I agree with Neville." said Hermione in support of her friend. "The whole Malfoy theory makes absolutely no sense. Besides, Malfoy may be an awful git but he's no killer. I mean, you've said so yourself. He couldn't even finish off Dumbledore with a wand and a killing spell, I can't imagine him using a knife and getting up close and personal with any of the victims."

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was concentrating on the battle his brain and his heart were having. His mind was telling him that this new theory was insane and far-fetched. His heart was telling him that Hermione was making sense and that maybe Malfoy was innocent after all. Harry had learned a long time ago that following his heart and gut instinct produced better results than listening to his sometimes irrational brain. He knew what he needed to do.

"First thing in the morning we'll go looking for this Sarah Croft and this Maxine woman." Harry announced. "The pieces don't fit together yet but I have a feeling that they will soon."


	29. When the Fog Clears

Violet could not think of any other point in her life that had came close to being as devastating as her mother's death. The Aurors could not find any trace of her mother's murderer and alleged half-sister, Maxine, Sarah Croft was also nowhere to be found, her father was still being held in a cell in Azkaban for crimes he did not commit, and her grandfather was still in critical condition at St. Mungo's even after nearly two months of being admitted after the attack.

Between bedtime and school hours Violet and her cousins were stationed by their grandfather's bedside. Visitors were in and out all day, all being searched throughly by the guards that protected the respected ex-Auror. Ty was one of the most frequent of these visitors. As often as he could he visited Mr. Marley and comforted Violet whenever he got a chance. He dedicated hours to holding her protectively in his arms and offering encouraging words of comfort.

No one had ever seen Violet like this before. She was depressed and withdrawn. Her frustration and sadness was felt by everyone. They had never seen the strong and vivacious Violet Malfoy look so helpless.

On the second month of her grandfather's hospitalization there was a knock on the door that Violet assumed was Ty. She was surprised when the door opened to reveal Jess and Alice.

"Hi."

Violet said nothing and just stared at the pair of blondes.

Alice was suddenly struck by a bout of bravery and she boldly put her arms around Violet.

"Violet, I am _so sorry _about everything that's happened this year! It was my fault—_everything _was my fault! I shouldn't have tried to curse you like that! I-I was just upset because I thought my dad loved you more than me and—"

To Jess and Alice's great surprise, Violet broke into sobs and melted into Alice's arms. Her tears were earnest and plentiful. All of the drama and turmoil from the past year no longer mattered. Past sins and betrayals were wordlessly forgiven as the three best friends huddled together and with their combined tears washed the slate clean.

In this moment of cleansing, Violet confessed everything that she had been up to. She confessed everything from her and Neville's investigation of her mother's murder, her evolving friendship with Ty, to her mother's secret pregnancy, Sarah Croft, and Maxine. They were silent as she spoke, soaking in every detail and reassuring her that they were there for her.

"Wow," Jess whispered as she rubbed Violet's back. "You've been through a lot this past year."

"I have," said Violet as she mopped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "But I must admit that I could have prevented some of it." She looked up at Alice and spoke from her heart. "Alice, I am so sorry for treating you the way I did. Your father loves you. I'm sorry for making you feel like I was taking his love away from you. And I _do _care about your family—"

Alice waved her off and held Violet closer. "Tell us more about this Maxine woman and these Squib Children."

Jess agreed and said, "Yeah. We need to know every detail if we're going to help you find out more about this woman."

Violet sat straight up, which nearly caused Alice to topple backward.

"No!" Violet shouted. "You two will not be helping me with anything! This woman is set out to kill me and my entire family! There is absolutely _no way _I'm letting you two get involved in this—she'll probably go after you two as well! No way, no!"

Violet shook her head and refused feverishly. Alice and Jess simply giggled and rolled their eyes.

"Oh Violet! haven't you realized by now that you will never get rid of us and we'll always be here to help you no matter what?" said Alice.

"And we're going to get involved whether you like it or not, so you might as well accept it." Jess grinned wickedly and flicked Violet on the tip of her nose.

Violet laughed in spite of herself and hugged her best friends closer.

"I love you two."

"We love you too, Violet!" Alice and Jess said in unison.

A small amount of weight was lifted from Violet's heart. There was no doubt in her mind that her life would never be the same again, but she knew that as long as she had her family and her two best friends she would be alright.

O-O

It was nearly ten at night and Harry was still at his office in the Ministry. He was pacing back and forth across the blue carpet, as he had done every night for the past two months. He was stumped when it came to Ava and the other murder victims.

Nothing made any sense. Why would Mr. Marley neglect his daughter because she was a Squib? He did not strike Harry as the type to ignore one of his children just because she was if these Maxine woman did kill Ava, why would she kill the others? Or was it the other Squibs that she had grown up with? Harry doubted that Hermione and Neville would ever tamper with a memory of such importance, and Violet was too young and lacked the skill to manipulate the memory so he believed that Violet and Sarah Croft's meeting was genuine. But had Sarah told the truth or had she made the whole thing up? Was it possible that there was no Maxine and it was Sarah herself that murdered Ava?

Harry's mind was spinning and he was desperate for answers. So desperate, in fact, that he found himself at Azkaban prison and demanding to see Draco Malfoy.

"Look who's here. It's the Golden Boy, Harry Potter." said Malfoy in that drawing voice that Harry hated so much. "Came to beat me some more? After all, it's been two months..."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Harry growled. "I'm trying to help you!"

Malfoy erupted in a bout of humorless laughter.

"Help me? _Help me? _You burst into my home, attacked me in front of my family, locked me up in here and accused me of mass murder! I've been in here for two bloody months and I have yet to be allowed to see my family or send an owl to my attorney so I can get out of here. My family is in shambles! For Merlin's sake, my daughter's birthday is tomorrow and I can't even speak to her to wish her a happy birthday!"

"I'm trying to get to the bottom of this, Malfoy! I need your help—"

"I'll die before I help you with anything!"

Harry was getting angry now. He took a few deep and calming breaths before he spoke next.

"Look, I am trying to find out the truth about Ava's death! If you loved her and you really are innocent then I think you'd be more than willing to help! Now if you'd shut up and stop bitching maybe we can figure something out and I can release you in the morning! What's your choice, Malfoy?"

The blonde wizard thought for a moment.

"I don't know what I can tell you, Potter. I really have no clue who could've done this. But I will tell you one thing; whoever did this has set me up!"

"I know." said Harry.

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So now you believe me when I say that I was framed?"

"Yes," Harry admitted begrudgingly. "But don't get too excited because I still think you're a no-good bastard!"

"Right, I'm a no-good bastard but you and your pals that barged into my home and assaulted me aren't." Draco snorted.

Harry ignored Malfoy's last comment.

"_Think_, Malfoy. Have you noticed anyone strange following you or a stranger that you've seen around more than usual?"

Draco thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No, I haven't noticed anything like that. But things have been going missing in my home lately."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Missing?"

"Yes, it's the strangest thing. The most ridiculous things have been taken. For example, hair brushes, items of clothing, pictures—"

"Wait," said Harry. "That's what's been going missing? No jewelry or antiques?"

"No. Like I said, ridiculous things for someone to steal."

"I see. And how often do things go missing?"

"About once a month."

The idea then struck Harry suddenly like a bolt of lightning. He recalled an incident in which Malfoy had once accused the Ministry employees that inspected his house once a month of stealing a particular green robe of his...

"Oh no..."

Harry suddenly bolted from the room, leaving Draco to shout after him. The moment he returned to his office he immediately searched the Ministry employee personnel files for anyone named Maxine. He found three; Anderson, Maxine M., Baker, Maine K., and finally, Croft, Maxine E.

As Harry read over Maine Croft's file he wanted to scream and kick himself repeatedly in the arse. Maxine Croft had been employed as a Dark Artifacts expert, and was one of the employees that had been routinely sent to inspect Malfoy Manor, which meant she had access to any and all of the Malfoy family's possessions.

"God damn it!" Harry shouted.

It was all beginning to make sense now. Maxine Croft had murdered her half-sister and had framed Draco Malfoy for the crime.

Harry had been wrong, blinded this entire time. Now the fog was beginning to clear up and he knew what he had to do.

O-O

Night had fallen over Hogwarts and all of the castle was sleeping. Final exams had been finished a week before and everyone was anticipating their final results. This night also happened to be on the eve of Violet's twelfth birthday, one that she was not particularly excited about.

The school year's drama had taken it's toll on Violet and she had slipped into a peaceful slumber. She had only been asleep for a few hours before she was woken up by a tapping on the window that was located between her and Selena's beds. She woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to discover that an owl was tapping at the window and had something small and rectangular tied to it's leg. This was strange because any mail was usually delivered during breakfast. Fearing that it was an urgent message from the hospital, Violet bolted out of bed and opened the window for the owl.

When she tore open the package she found a vile of familiar silvery substance.

Without stopping to put on a robe or her slippers, Violet dashed out of her dormitory and headed straight for Neville's office. She pounded on the door as hard as she could, but it appeared that he was not there. So she withdrew her wand and unlocked the door. In a matter of seconds she was at the Pensive and pouring in the silver memory.

She dove straight in and a split second later she was back inside of her mother's home.


	30. The Definition of Pain

Ava was curled up on the sofa. Next to her sat a woman. This woman's hair was golden blonde and the long tresses were braided all the way down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were wide and the clearest of blue. She was tall and athletically built, unlike Ava. She was not as attractive as her sister, but still good-looking nonetheless.

The two half-sisters were nursing glasses of wine and were apparently having a heart-to-heart talk as Ava was crying and Max was comforting her.

Max was staring at her sister with malicious delight as Ava cried into her arm. But the latter did not notice.

"What's wrong, dear sister? Your sudden outburst has me worried."

Even Maxine's voice was leaking delight at her sister's tears.

"Oh Max! I've done something terrible!" Ava cried.

"Oh come on, now! What could you have done that is so terrible that it's reduced you to such tears!"

"It's wicked! It's so very wicked!"

"I'm sure it's not so bad."

"Oh, but it is!" Ava took a moment to compose herself before speaking further. "You see, I've fallen in love..."

"Mmhmm..."

"And he...he-he's married—with children!"

Ava broke down again. Violet's stomach turned unpleasantly as she watched Maxine break into a silent fit of laughter at Ava's expense. Max's face was beginning to color and her eyes leaking tears from her laughter.

"I feel so terribly bad!" Ava continued. "We've been seeing each other for nearly five months now. Our dates have been happening more frequently and we're in love. Very much in love!"

"Is he going to leave his wife?" Max managed to ask in a weak and constricted voice that could easily be mistaken for a sound of grief rather than happiness.

Ava nodded.

"He told me this morning. He says he plans on telling her this weekend."

"Well...I guess you have nothing to worry about, then." said Maxine as she began stroking Ava's hair, now looking envious at how soft her hair was.

"But I do! I love him so much, but it will make things worse! His wife is such a wonderful woman and his children are so innocent and beautiful...I don't want to hurt them anymore than I already have. And Violet! Her life will be difficult enough as it is but this will make everything so much worse!"

Maxine was now rolling her eyes as if her sister was a moron.

"Well, just break things off with him. If no one else knows about this, it will make it much easier to make a clean break. What they don't know won't hurt them."

A mischievous smirk formed on Maxine's face that told Violet that she intended to spread her sister's deepest secret as far and wide as she could.

"I wish it were that easy, Max. I've never felt this way about another man before. He's my soul mate, I know he is. And there's something else..."

Max cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it, sister?"

Ava took a deep breath before her confession.

"I...I've just found out that I'm pregnant." Max gasped. Ava nodded. "The baby is due to come this March." Ava shook her head. "I couldn't believe it when I found out. I mean, it took years to conceive Violet and my pregnancy was really rough. I don't know how Neville and I are going to deal with this."

Violet dropped to her knees.

Neville. Her mother had been having an affair with Neville. Neville, Hannah's husband. Neville, Alice and Frank's father. Neville, Violet's godfather. Neville, Ava's best friend.

Violet felt sick and disturbed.

"Neville Longbottom?" Max asked, more to herself than to Ava.

Ava was hysterical now. Tears were pouring down her face and her chest was heaving at a dangerous rate.

"We never meant for it to happen! We feel terrible...I love him so much. I don't understand why..." Ava was now slapping herself on the head repeatedly. "What is wrong with me?! First I cheat on Dean with Draco and now I've become a home wrecker! I left Draco for this very same thing! Why am I like this?! Why am I cursed?!"

Ava's last words caused a sudden change in Maxine. Her blue eyes grew darker and she became very still. The air was thick with tension and the atmosphere was suddenly feeling dangerous.

"Cursed?" Maxine said in a voice that was dripping with acidic hatred. "_Cursed? _What do you know about being _cursed?"_

Maxine now had a death grip on Ava's hair.

"Max! You're hurting me!" Ava screamed as she squirmed to get free.

Maxine jerked the younger woman's head back and glared into her tear-filled eyes.

"Cursed? _You're CURSED?" _Maxine pushed her face closer to Ava's. "You don't know anything about being cursed!"

Maxine then yanked Ava to her feet then viciously tossed her into the coffee table.

"I had to live on the streets! I had to pick through bins for scraps to survive! What do you know about that, huh?"

Ava was trying to get back on her feet, but Maxine kicked her down again with a harsh blow to her knee. Ava fell with a scream.

"What do you know about any of that? Did your mother die and leave you an orphan? Did your father ignore you because your mother wasn't a witch? Did you have to fend for yourself ever in your entire life? DID YOU?"

Ava was desperately trying to scramble to her feet. She was shocked to her core and absolutely terrified. Maxine kicked her again, this time in the stomach. Ava once again fell to the floor and clutched at her stomach.

"My baby! Max please—PLEASE!"

"What do you know about _anything? _You've been treated like a princess your entire life! I've been treated like a common street rat!"

She hit Ava again and again, utilizing both her fists and her feet. Ava was screaming and pleading with her sister to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Maxine was red in the face and on a rampage. She was screaming as she assaulted Ava again and again, taking out her life's pain on the witch before her.

"You got everything! _EVERYTHING!"_

The fact that she was in a memory and could do nothing to change the outcome escaped Violet's mind. She tried to get Maxine away from her mother, pulling, pushing, biting, punching, kicking...every offensive move she made just went through Maxine like air.

Ava was now bleeding from every orifice after being beaten and tossed around her own home by her much taller half-sister. She had never been much of a brawler, but she quickly found the strength to fight back when seven year old Violet came running down the staircase, awakened by the noise. She managed to knock Max down temporarily and ran to scoop up her daughter.

"Mummy!"

Ava hushed her daughter and shoved her into a lower kitchen cabinet.

"Stay in there, baby. Stay in there and keep quiet."

Ava slammed the door closed and began frantically searching for her wand. But Maxine was up and had a dagger gripped tightly in her hand.

"Max—sister—please!"

Maxine was too far gone. She plunged the dagger into Ava's chest. She was enraged. Over and over again she brought the blade into her sister's body until she was spent and Ava was still.

Max's breath was heavy as she stared down at Ava's lifeless body. She stared for the longest time as if she was burning every gruesome detail into her memory. Finally she left Ava's body and slowly made her way to the cabinet that Violet was hidden in. Maxine crouched down and spoke to her long lost niece through the small wooden door.

"I know I've traumatized you tonight. And I know you'll probably want revenge someday. I can't blame you for that. So...when you're ready, come and find me."

With that, Maxine Croft promptly exited Ava Marley's home, making sure to take her wand from the hall table before she left.

O-O

Violet was sick. She was sick, dizzy, outraged and deranged. She screamed and released her rage. Violet punched walls, threw anything she got her hands on and smashed everything in sight.

When her angry energy was spent she slumped to the floor, still shaking with rage. She knew what she had to do.

If Maxine wanted a fight, Violet would give her the fight of her life.

O-O

Harry had lost track of the hour. He had called in a group of Aurors for an emergency raid on Maxine Croft's Liverpool home. They burst into the small home to find that the house had been completely emptied out.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted. "She knew we were coming!"

Ron, who was dressed in his pajamas, was looking confused and put-off.

"Damn it! I really thought it was Malfoy..." Ron sighed in defeat then looked over at Harry. "Well...what do we do now, Harry?"

"Get Maxine Croft on a Wanted poster. I want her face plastered all over this country!" Harry demanded. "In the meantime, release Malfoy. I want him back home with his family as soon as possible."

* * *

**Hello everyone! My sincere apologies if this chapter disturbed you! Only one more chapter to go until Year One is finished! :)**


	31. The Cycle of Hatred

On the morning of her twelfth birthday Violet was woken up by her room mates singing the happy birthday song rather terribly. The morning mail brought Violet loads of gifts from family and friends, including a quick kiss from Ty before they left for breakfast. But the best gift of all was finding her father waiting for her in the Headmaster's office with gifts and a smile.

Headmaster Flitwick left the father and daughter alone in his office to spend much needed quality time together. The pair hugged and talked, and Violet opened her gifts.

"I'm glad you're here, Daddy." said Violet. "It hurt me so much to see you locked up in Azkaban."

"It hurt me to be away from my family." Draco beckoned his daughter into his open arms. "But how are you doing? How are you feeling about this Maxine Croft?"

Violet felt a fire rise inside of her, but she remained in control of herself and just offered a slow shrug of her shoulders.

Draco kissed the top of her head and held her closer.

"She'll get what's coming to her, Violet. I'll be sure of that!" Draco vowed. "She'll get what's coming to her soon enough."

_Sooner than you think, _Violet thought to herself.

At that moment an flustered Neville burst through the door. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he ran in, raving about a newborn daughter and waving around a photograph.

"Oh—sorry..." Neville said when he realized that Flitwick was not in his office and he had just intruded on a father-daughter moment. But his brilliant smile did not falter. Instead he ran to the two Malfoys and waved the picture in their faces. "It's a girl! It's a girl!"

Draco stepped back several feet. "What—?"

"Hannah had the baby! It happened a few hours go—look!"

He proudly showed off the photograph of his newborn daughter to Violet. Her heart sank a little at the sight of the chubby newborn with angelic blonde hair that matched her sister's. She was reminded of her own mother's secret pregnancy, the one that ended when Ava was murdered by her own sister. Her little brother or sister. Her and Alice's little brother or sister, the one that Ava and Neville had made. The one she never got to meet.

Violet was not quite sure how to feel about her mother and Neville's relationship. It was disturbing and uncomfortable to think about, but in her heart she knew that what Ava said was true and that they were deeply in love. She couldn't see it back then, but now it was ever so clear that Neville had loved Ava for a very long time, and still very much did. Their love was a secret, but it was _theirs_. And it was a secret that Violet intended to keep to herself.

"She's beautiful," Violet said. "What have you decided to call her?"

Neville smiled fondly at the photo of the newest member of his family.

"Evangeline. Evangeline Violet Longbottom."

Violet's eyes unexpectedly leaked a few tears and she hugged her godfather.

Draco, who had been watching the scene, felt a bit sick to his stomach and resisted the urge to vomit at the sight of Neville Longbottom hugging his daughter.

"Well," Violet said after a moment. "When do I get to meet her? After all, we do share the same birthday."

"Maybe a little later tonight. Hannah isn't feeling so well. You know, rough labor and all..."

Violet nodded.

"Alright. Well, I think I'll go outside now and watch the last Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor is playing Slytherin. You should come, Daddy. I think you'll find it interesting."

O-O

The last Quidditch match of the year saw Gryffindor defeating Slytherin by only ten points, with Ty Thomas catching the golden snitch only an hour and a half into the game. The Quidditch pitch was cleared soon after, and Gryffindor was celebrating in the common room with a loud party.

The only thing the Gryffindor party was missing was their Seeker. Ty and Violet had escaped the festivities and were sitting underneath the willow tree that was rooted on the edge of the Black Lake. Their pant legs were rolled up and their bare feet were dipped in the water, and they were lips were pressed together in another kiss.

"Is this your favorite thing to do, snogging?"

Ty chuckled. "It's _one_ of my favorite things to do, but I won't do kiss you anymore if it makes you—"

Violet cut him off with another kiss.

"Don't be stupid," she said. Ty laughed a little and linked his hand with hers.

"Your dad isn't still around, is he?" Ty asked. "If he saw us under here snogging again I'm afraid he'll try to drown me in the Black Lake!"

Violet giggled. "No, he went home after the game. And Neville went back to St. Mungo's to visit his wife and his daughter. So we're alright."

"Good." He snuggled up even closer to Violet. "Are you alright? You seem a little quiet today."

Violet shrugged. "I'm just thinking about some things."

"Like...?"

"Like my mum, my grandfather, Maxine Croft..."

Ty nodded. "I thought that would be on your mind. How is your grandfather? Will he be alright?"

"They still don't know yet. She really did a number on him."

"Violet, will you promise me something?" Ty asked after a few moments of silence.

Violet stared at him. "Depends on what you're asking me to promise."

"Promise me you won't go after her."

"I can't promise that, Ty."

"Violet, she's dangerous! Leave her to the Aurors, they've got experience catching dark witches—"

"She's not a witch! She's a Squib! She beat my mother and stabbed her to death! She likes to fight like a Muggle, so I'll learn to fight like a Muggle. We'll see how she enjoys being tortured just like my mother and grandfather were tortured!"

Ty gaped at her.

"Violet, no! If you go after her you'll just continue the cycle of hatred! You'll end up just like her!"

Violet ignored Ty's wise words.

"I'm going to find Sarah Croft. I'll make her teach me how to use those Muggle weapons that Maxine likes so much."

"Violet..."

Violet was staring at him now with an intensity that made him go dumb for a moment.

"Ty, I am going to avenge my mother. I'm doing this no matter what you or anyone else has to say about it. I _will_ find her, and I will _never_ stop hunting her until she's as dead as my mother."

Ty knew right then and there that there was no convincing Violet to stand down. She was hurt and she was angry. There was no stopping her now. But he would be damned if he didn't at least try to stop her along the way down the path of destruction.

For now at least, he resolved to make her happy and to keep her as innocent as he could.

He kissed her again then guided her back to Gryffindor Tower for as much fun as possible before the long and torturous summer.

* * *

**Well, that's it for Year One! I just want to say thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and subsribed to this story! It really meant a lot to me and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And I hope you enjoyed it enough to stay tuned for _The Violet Malfoy Chronicles: Year 2_, which I hope to have finished and posted before the holidays. **

**Thank you so much again! :)**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
